


Beneath The Bitter Snow

by Coykoi89



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, Consent, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Human/Monster Romance, Light BDSM, Minor Violence, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shipping, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/F/M, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), eventually, not fanfic related, oh ecto-penis we meet again, these are my favorite tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coykoi89/pseuds/Coykoi89
Summary: After falling into the dreaded hole of Mt. Ebott, Chara and Frisk are taken in by Asgore and Toriel and raised alongside Asriel.  Winning favor, and a little fear, with many of the king's subjects proved to be helpful in keeping the girls alive.  Impressed with their abilities to fight, adapt, and survive, he decides to make them a subject of research and study in exchange for protection, shelter, and a family.  Ten years have passed since and the girls are not only all grown up, but extremely fortunate to have survived for so long under the dangerous circumstances.  With the Underground being full of rough, rowdy, hateful, but not necessarily evil monsters, how do they stay out of trouble?  Their skeleton body guards of course.  But things take an unexpected turn when love and lust are thrown in the mix.*Disclaimer:  Undertale and all related characters belong solely to Toby Fox.





	1. Hot and Cold Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's been too long since writing something and, yes, I also know I should be finishing the other two projects still left incomplete. But, I wanted to get this out of my system. I'm not sure if this will only take one chapter or if it will be it's own stand-alone story yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this angsty smut piece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara runs an errand for her Dad that puts her alone with Papyrus in his house on his one day off.

Chara hadn't the slightest idea what overcame her as she stared a hole through the wooden door.  Her fist shook in the cold of Snowdin while her nerves took their toll.  Hesitant to knock, she debated on whether to run back and tell her father no one was home, or just get it over with.  Taking a deep, calming breath, she went to knock on the door belonging to the Skeleton brothers.  Before she could even twitch, the door opened giving Chara a little fright.  She gasped as the wood creaked on its hinges unexpectedly to reveal second in command of the Royal Guard, Lieutenant Papyrus Skeleton the skeleton monster.  Or, as he preferred it, The Great and Terrible Papyrus.  He appeared a bit surprised to see the small, yet elegant, human until he turned his immediate aggravation to the noisy door.  Swinging it back and forth on the hinges as if to reassure himself that he heard its moans and groans correctly, he grunted in frustration.  "DAMNIT, SANS...  LAZY SACK OF..." he muttered.  Though patience wasn't her strongest attribute, Chara stood in the howling winds stoicly waiting for him to address her.  The last thing she wanted to do in that moment was upset the eight foot tall monster especially since they hadn't seen each other since her birthday nearly a month ago.  As if just realizing he had a caller, Papyrus shot Chara a side glance and asked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITHOUT AN ESCORT, HUMAN?  YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO ANYWHERE OUTSIDE THE CASTLE WITHOUT _ME_ BY YOUR FATHER'S ROYAL DECREE.  AND, SEEING THAT I'M OFF DUTY TODAY, YOU SHOULD BE HOME."  He continued fidgeting with the door as he scolded her.

"Father sent me to collect the plans for those upgraded traps you promised.  You told him they were ready, and my father is not a patient man as you know," she answered politely.

He looked back to her directly and repeated his words more sternly.  "BUT WHY ARE YOU HERE ALONE?  WHY DID KING ASGORE SEND YOU INSTEAD OF YOUR SISTER?"

"Frisk wasn't available.  Besides," she smirked as her nerves began to calm, "I can handle myself."  Chara opened her fur-lined coat Asriel had found in the dump for her years ago to reveal several throwing knives in the velveteen pockets.  "Plus, I have an extra one to boot!" she joked and patted her snow boots to signal she had a hidden blade.

Papyrus sighed and ushered her into the house while he oiled the door.  "I AM FULLY AWARE OF THIS.  THAT'S PART OF THE REASON I AM TO ACCOMPANY YOU EVERYWHERE.  I ASSUME YOUR MOTHER DOESN'T KNOW."  Chara simply shook her head as she stood awkwardly by the well worn couch.  "I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE SENT YOU BY YOURSELF REGARDLESS.  AND DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT COLD, TOUGH GIRL NONSENSE.  THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON YOUR SISTER IS TO ACCOMPANY YOU IF I'M NOT AVAILABLE.  SHE'S CHARMING ENOUGH THAT MONSTERS LIKE HER.  YOU'RE ABRASIVE AND THAT MOUTH OF YOURS GETS YOU INTO TROUBLE."

The petite woman scoffed and rolled her eyes.  "Tell me something new, I'm begging you."  Now, she was just ready to leave.  She didn't do this favor to be chastised like a child.  "Like I said, Frisk wasn't there to ask.  She... she never came home last night."

Papyrus had been bent over shuffling papers on the coffee table when Chara's statement caught him off guard.  He glanced up at her, a little confused, and asked, "AND YOU'RE NOT THE LEAST BIT CONCERNED??"

"Not particularly, no.  I know who she's with and where she's at.  She's an adult now and can make her own decisions.  You know, as long as Mom and Dad don't find out."

"NO, THIS IS NOT GOOD.  MY PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A BROTHER SHOULD BE WITH HER."

"Oh, he is.  I would bet my soul he didn't come home last night either."

Her words hit him like a bullet as he dropped the papers and stiffened.  "YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE SERIOUS.  YOU WANT TO MAKE THAT BET?  THOSE ODDS ARE HIGHER THAN THE ONES YOU NORMALLY RUN WITH," he challenged.

"You think those odds are a 'craps' shute? Hehe!  Go look and be disappointed for yourself."  She made a sweeping gesture to the second bedroom upstairs, a smug grin plastered across her wind-kissed face.

With a huff, Papyrus made a few long strides across the living room and up the stairs to Sans' room.  Three loud knocks echoed through the house as he called for his lazy brother with false hope that he would open the door any second.  Disgruntled, he jiggled the knob to find the door unlocked, which only happened when the portly skeleton monster wasn't in his room.  Chara chuckled to herself as a sigh of disappointment escaped her body guard.  Her bemusement was soon ended by a thunderous crash as Papyrus kicked the door in so hard it splintered at the joints.  "BASTARD!  I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON WITH HIM, BUT I NEVER IMAGINED HE WAS SHACKING UP WITH _YOUR_ SISTER."  His descent down the creaky stairs was much slower than his climb up.  "WHAT A FUCKING TOOL...  AND _YOU_!"  He glared down at the five foot, three inch girl.  She sucked in a sharp breath as he invaded her personal space.  She shuffled back a step to put some distance between them, little as it was.  "STOP TOYING WITH ME IN THESE BETS!  YOU _KNEW_ SANS WASN'T HOME, YET YOU GAMBLED YOUR SOUL ANYWAY KNOWING I WOULD TAKE THE BAIT."

"What can I say?  I like gambling best when the odds are stacked in my favor."  Chara shifted her stance and folded her arms causing another slight shift under the blue-green sweater dress.  The thick cow neck revealed nothing below her clavicle, but that couldn't stop Papyrus from subtly taking notice and flushing ever so slightly.  "Besides," her voice beckoned him to the present conversation, "how could we continue our little game if you actually won?"

Another frustrated grunt rolled off his tongue as he waived her away.  "WHATEVER," he grumbled taking a seat on the couch.  Without further acknowledgement, he stuffed some papers into a large envelope, sealed it, and passed it to the vixen that darkened his doorway.  "I BELIEVE THIS IS WHAT ASGORE HAS SENT FOR.  AND, EVEN THOUGH IT IS MY DAY _OFF_ , I SHALL TAKE YOU HOME MYSELF IF YOU COULD WAIT UNTIL I'M DONE WITH THIS MONTH'S BUDGET.  I WON'T BE LONG."

"So, when Mom asks how you're doing will I need to tell her you're too 'calculating'?"

"STOP." Papyrus barked unamused by her jokes.

"Fine," she huffed.  "Honestly, you don't need to worry over me.  I really am capable.  I mean, monsters tend to give me a wide berth as I pass by.  Unlike my precious, sweet baby sister, I'm not afraid to get my hands dusty and they know it."

"IT'S MY ASSIGNED DUTY TO KEEP YOU SAFE, PRINCESS.  ASGORE WOULD HAVE MY SKULL IF HE KNEW I ALLOWED YOU TO VENTURE HOME UNACCOMPANIED."  He reached for his pen but quickly grabbed an old, crystal decanter sitting in a little tray on the table instead and filled two matching glasses with a caramel colored liquid.  Next to the decanter sat a small bucket in which he pulled out two ice cubes for each glass.  As the cubes fell into the glass, they made the most satisfactory clink followed by Papyrus' gruff voice.  "HERE, HAVE A DRINK WHILE YOU WAIT," he offered her one of the glasses barely even looking away from a stack of paperwork.

"Oh!  Thanks, but I don't think it would be appropriate-"

"YOU DRINK WITH UNDYNE, DO YOU NOT?  ONE DRINK ALONE WITH A GUY ISN'T GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A TROLLOP.  TRUST ME."

"That wasn't exactly my concern," Chara mumbled but accepted the liquor.  "I mean, I'm just like Blooky; I'll drink anything with 'boo's'  Haha!  It's just that... it isn't even noon yet...  Plus, I haven't eaten since Mom woke me up at four this morning to help her with making some pies for Ms. Muffet's pastry bake-off.  She wants to win this year, and I spent five hours rolling pastry crust.  Ugh..."

"DEAR GOD, WHY DO YOU BOTH HAVE THE SAME AWFUL TASTE IN PUNS?  IF YOU'RE HUNGRY, YOU KNOW WHERE SANS KEEPS THE ABOMINATIONS HE DARES TO CALL FOOD.  I ASSUME YOU HAVE THE SAME TASTE IN THAT AS WELL."  Papyrus dismissively waved his tarsals in the direction of the kitchen without so much as glancing away from the incoherent jumble of numbers and scrawl he had been recording.  The hungry auburn-haired girl took him up on his offer and proceeded to rummage through the mess of snacks until settling for a candy bar and a small bottle of cola.  Back in the living room, she plucked her glass off the table and poured a generous amount of soda into it.  But, before she could take a seat on the couch, her host requested, "DO ME A FAVOR, HUMAN.  GO OUT TO THE GARAGE AROUND BACK AND FIND MY ADDING MACHINE.  IF IT'S EMPTY, THEN BRING ME A ROLL OF PAPER."

"What's the magic word?" she teased.

" _NOW_ , HUMAN."

"Would it really kill you to say 'please' every now and again?  I _am_ a princess after all, and not one of your imbecile henchman."

The agitated skeleton monster finally looked up from the disarray of paperwork with a single arched brow bone.  "JUST GO GET THE DAMN CALCULATOR."  He tossed her the massive key ring he carried on duty and slowly shook his skull turning back to his work.  Chara rolled her eyes but was in secret giddy.  Lieutenant Papyrus didn't trust just anyone with his key ring that granted access to, not only the prison doors, but to his home and amenities, Undyne's house, and various rooms in Alphys' lab pertinent to his deadly traps and puzzles.  Besides himself, Papyrus trusted Undyne, Asgore, and Toriel with his key ring.  Sans wasn't even allowed to hold them, not that it mattered all that much since he could access any area in the Underground he desired without keys.  Taking caution to see if any straying eyes were upon her, she did as her guard asked and marched out into the blistering cold to the garage.  Once inside, Chara fumbled for the light switch to be met with a sight she hadn't expected.  A gasp escaped her as she saw two beat-up twin mattresses, neatly made, on the tiled floor.  One sat diagonal from her, and the other was positioned in front of it against the wall in a row.  Carefully tucked and turned down on both mattresses were thick duvets covering them.  One blanket had obviously been white before the previous owners discarded it into the dump.  It had become dingy with time, but was still lovely with its cartoon flowers of various colors and swirled embroidery.  The other was a sky blue that had also faded with time.  Pink, purple, and blue stripes ran across in a pattern commonly known as plaid.  Mismatched pillows rested at the decided head areas with two little, handmade rag dolls sitting proper against the cushions.  The doll resting on the floral bed was made from yellow cloth with brown yarn protruding from the crown to pass as hair.  As if it were a real girl, she wore a hand crocheted sweater from black and red yarn in a striped pattern.  Chara took a seat on the bed with the blue comforter and scooped up the other rag doll.  She stroked her red yarn hair and beamed sentimentally as she gazed into the black, button eyes.  She too was dressed in a red and black crocheted sweater.  Hers was more red than black since most of the black yarn had been used up before Chara could get to it.

Cradling the doll to her chest, Chara laughed, "They don't look a thing like us."  After a gleeful moment, she stuffed the redheaded doll in the pocket of her dress and decided it was time to grab that adding machine.

Back inside, she flung the keys across the room yet Papyrus caught them with ease, never taking his eyes off the paper.  Then, came the adding machine which was gently laid on the table.  "THANKS," he muttered still wracking his mind over the numbers.

"Hey, it's 'snow' trouble at all!" she laughed as he rolled his eyes at her terrible pun.  Chara swiped her glass off the table, flopped down on the other side of the couch, and cooed mockingly, "Oh, Pap!  I had no idea how sentimental you and Sans were!"

"WHAT ARE YOU PRATTLING ON ABOUT NOW?"

"This!"  She pulled the doll from her pocket in gesture  " _And_ , you kept our old beds neatly made as if we were going to return any second.  I didn't peg you for such a softie, Papy."

"WATCH YOURSELF, HUMAN.  I AM _NOT_ SOFT.  AND, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD BEDDING OF THAT QUALITY IS TO GET A HOLD OF DOWN HERE?  NOT TO MENTION THE MATERIAL IN THOSE DOLLS!  THEY'RE PROBABLY WORTH AT LEAST 200G A PIECE, AND THAT'S A LOW ESTIMATE."

"Whatever you say, Pap.  We know you still care, and that 'smashing' display with the door earlier was just you worrying about your brother.  Thank you for keeping our things."

A grunt of annoyance escaped the Great and Terrible Papyrus' teeth as he set to work typing away on the calculator.  It buzzed to life after each keystroke fiercely struck the thermal paper with each new addition to the total.  "SANS INSISTED WE KEEP A PLACE READY ON THE OFF CHANCE YOU GIRLS EVER DECIDED TO COME BACK."

Chara bit her lip anxiously as she watch him work.  The relentless clicking and whir of the paper feeding was almost melodic.  She took a swig of the drink she had been swirling idly before deciding what to say.  "Look, Pap," her words came out quieter than intended, "I should have said this a long time ago.  I'm sorry.  Really, I am.  We shouldn't have left you both hanging like that.  But, who knows what Asgore would have done if we didn't go with him.  We didn't have much of a choice once he discovered you and Sans were sheltering two human fugitives.  We did it to keep you safe as well."  On bated breath, she waited for a response.

Papyrus, however, didn't skip a beat telling her, "WE KNOW THAT.  DO YOU THINK US SO PETTY TO BELIEVE WE HAVE HELD IT AGAINST YOU ALL THIS TIME?  WHY ARE YOU JUST NOW BRINGING THIS UP ANYWAY?  THAT WAS EIGHT YEARS AGO."

"It's not easy being this vulnerable down here, especially not in front of Mom and Dad.  They're too protective sometimes, and showing any weakness is a great way to find yourself in a bad predicament around here.  I know they mean well, but they're so overbearing at times.  So, please understand that it was never that we didn't _want_ to come back.  We just couldn't.  Our hands were tied."

"I'VE ALREADY HEARD THIS.  YOUR SISTER HAS ALREADY TALKED WITH US ABOUT IT.  NO NEED TO KEEP APOLOGIZING.  THOUGH, A VISIT MORE THAN ONCE A YEAR FOR CHRISTMAS WOULD STILL HAVE BEEN NICE."

"Awe!  Pap!  You _do_ care!" she teased throwing her arms around his neck bones.

"THE HOUSE FELT EMPTY AFTER YOU WERE TAKEN AWAY.  IT WAS THE BEST TIME SANS AND I HAD SINCE MOVING TO SNOWDIN."  He wrapped his arms around her and laid his skull on top of her fiery hair.  "CHARA... DON'T SPEAK OF THIS TO _ANYONE_.  UNDERSTAND?  IT WOULD BE THE END OF ME.  THEY WOULDN'T GIVE ME ANY RESPECT IF THEY THOUGHT I WAS LOSING MY EDGE."

"Of course, Pap.  No need to worry about me running my mouth.  And, just so you know, we would have stayed if it had been our choice."

"I KNOW.  NOW, LET ME FINISH THIS PAPERWORK SO I CAN TAKE YOU HOME."  Papyrus ruffled her bobbed auburn hair and resumed his work.  Chara began to wonder why she had been so nervous while sipping on her mixed drink.  She pondered for a long minute about their friendship and a smoldering curiosity finally overtook her.

"What would you actually do if you won a bet of ours?  Would you kill me as promised when we first met?  You had every opportunity the first two years we stayed here.  What difference would a throw-away victory over a disposable game make?"

"NYEH?!  I'M SURPRISED YOU'RE EVEN ASKING!  ALL THIS TIME, I THOUGHT YOU KNEW IT WAS JUST A GAME.  BESIDES, I WOULD NEVER TURN YOUR SOUL IN.  I WOULD HAVE KEPT IT ON MY DESK IN MY ROOM MAKING YOU MY 'SOUL' COMPANION," he taunted.

"And you have the gall to say  _my_ puns are bad?!" she fumed playfully punching him square in shoulder.  "I guess I was always too nervous to ask, especially once you both handed us over to Asgore so easily.  Sure, I'm wiser now, but I was ten when we first played that game.  The fear always kinda stuck with me."

"YOU OVER-THINK THINGS, HUMAN.  LEARN TO DE-CLUTTER YOUR MIND AND START USING YOUR HEAD AS MORE THAN A MERE HAT RACK."

"You're a fine one to talk!  At least I didn't spend two years thinking humans were just skeleton monsters trapped inside a meat suit!"

"HOW WAS I TO KNOW THAT HUMAN BONES AND SKELETON MONSTER BONES WERE TWO DIFFERENT STRUCTURES?!  WE'VE BEEN DOWN HERE OUR ENTIRE LIVES WITH LIMITED EDUCATIONAL RESOURCES!"

"I understand that, but I caught you trying to set Frisk's skeleton free!  Thank goodness Sans and I came back from the store or that scar on her stomach would be so much bigger!"

"AT LEAST I NUMBED HER FIRST..."

"That is _not_ the point," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"YOU SEEM TO HAVE MISSED MY POINT AS WELL, HUMAN," Papyrus growled in response to her waxing hostility.  And there it was.  Chara told herself she was a fool to think they could go more than an hour without bickering over something.  Ever since she and Frisk had packed what little they had acquired over two years of residency in the Skeleton household, she hadn't the ability nor fortune of spending time alone with him that didn't lead to either an argument, angry silence, or Chara's absolute favorite:  acting like strangers.

They stared each other down; Chara with her arms folded under her bust and Papyrus with pen in hand hovered over the paper as he pretended not to notice how the material of her already form fitting dress tightened when she did so.  He pretended he hadn't seen how one of her toned legs slowly crossed over her other knee or how lovely her rosed cheeks, flushed on her porcelain skin, looked when she grew furious.  With an audible exhale, Chara turned her gaze to anything else.  "Most people think we hate each other, you know."  Her words came out so soft, almost defeated, that it threw Papyrus for a loop.

Floundering for a coherent thought, he sat pensive before settling on a dismissive answer.  "WHO CARES?  LET THEM THINK WHAT THEY WANT.  IT'S PROBABLY SAFER THAT WAY ANYWAY."

"But, I don't hate you... you know?"

"I KNOW.  I DON'T HATE YOU EITHER.  HOWEVER, I WOULD RATHER THE POPULACE THINK I DO IF THEY ARE TO FORMULATE ANY CONCLUSIONS, WHICH THEY'RE INEVITABLY BOUND TO.  IT PROTECTS US BOTH THAT WAY.  WHATEVER ACTIVITIES OUR SIBLINGS ARE ENGAGING IN IS BEYOND RECKLESS AND IRRESPONSIBLE.  NO SURPRISE THERE..."

"Thing is, Pap, I don't want to argue right now.  I haven't been here maybe an hour at most.  Can we enjoy what little time we actually have?

"CHARA, YOU AND I ARE LIKE TACO SEASONING IN SPAGHETTI.  YOU MIGHT WANT TO MAKE SPAGHETTI WITH IT, BUT YOU'RE GETTING TACOS.  THAT'S THE WAY IT... IT'S BEEN FOR A LONG TIME.  YOU ARE STUBBORN AND CAN'T LET THINGS GO, I'M HOTHEADED AND DEMANDING, AND WE'RE BOTH CONTROLLING.  WE JUST HAVE A LOW THRESHOLD FOR TOLERATING EACH OTHER'S COMPANY."

Her heart skipped when she heard her name and quickly stomped out the butterflies.  "What if I don't want it to continue that way anymore?  What if I want my friend back?"

"I NEVER LEFT.  I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CHANGED."  Before Chara had a chance to open her mouth in protest, Papyrus continued, "HOWEVER, WE UNDERSTOOD THAT BEING ADOPTED AND RAISED BY THE KING AND QUEEN REQUIRED YOU TO TAKE ON A CERTAIN CODE OF REGALITY.  YOU HAVE A MASK TO WEAR IN THE PUBLIC EYE, AND NOT TO MENTION ALL THE EXPERIMENTS TAKING THEIR TOLL ON YOU BOTH."

"How did you know about the experiments?" Chara asked a bit wary.  "The Determination experiments Alphys conduct are under strict confidentiality.  Only Frisk, Father, Alphys, and Asriel know about them.  Mother doesn't even know, else she would be outraged."

"DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK DR. ALPHYS WOULD REFRAIN FROM TELLING UNDYNE?  OR THAT UNDYNE WOULDN'T BITCH TO ME ABOUT WHAT ALPHYS BITCHES TO HER ABOUT?  COME NOW, PRINCESS DREEMURR."

"You're lucky I like you.  I have manipulated Dad into punishing others for less."  Papyrus simply chuckled in that low, sinister rumble he made when thinking about his favorite part of being a Royal Guardsman.  A long silence overtook the room as he scratched down the final numbers.  He pulled out another envelope and stuffed a cleaner page with a tidy column of numbers on a slip of thermal paper into it.  Once sealed, he passed it to the little human and told her to give _it_ to King Asgore as well.  "Why do I have to carry these again?"  She complained while sliding on her snow boots.

"I KNOW YOU WILL COMPLAIN ABOUT IT.  IF YOU WOULDN'T COMPLAIN SO MUCH OVER THE PETTIEST TASKS, I _MIGHT_ STOP ASKING THEM OF YOU."

An indignant sound escaped the pit of her throat.  She was taken back at his audacity, but kept silent otherwise.  After all, was it not _her_ who went out into subzero weather to retrieve his stupid calculator?  She straightened her back, tilted her chin up, stiffened her shoulders, and shoved the papers back towards her skeletal guard.  "I, first Princess Chara Dreemurr, command that _you_ carry these documents as it is not my duty but _yours_ ," her voice, clear and commanding, sounded every bit like her mother's in that moment.  She looked him straight in the eye sockets as he cocked a brow bone at her in shock.  Twinkling red eye lights stared her down which caused her resolve to waiver ever so slightly.  Her expression softened as she curled her bottom lip gently and bit down just a little.  Her body language was commanding yet her expression was pleading almost as if she was unsure of her authority.

Papyrus saw right through the mask and flung his heavy coat over her entire body to prevent her from seeing the fluster in his eyes.  "NOT A CHANCE, HUMAN," he laughed.  "IF YOU WANT TO HAVE EVERYONE AT YOUR WHIM, THEN YOU MUST NOT RELENT FROM YOUR DEMANDING AIR.  YOUR FACE AS WELL AS YOUR POSTURE MUST SPEAK YOUR EVERY CHARGE.  WORDS ARE ONLY THIRD IN IMPORTANCE.  ALSO, BEAR IN MIND THE 'DELICATE' ALLURE DOESN'T WORK FOR YOU LIKE IT DOES YOUR SISTER, NOR DO YOU HAVE THAT 'LOVABLE' AURA LIKE MY BROTHER DOES.  NO, YOU'RE A MUCH COLDER INDIVIDUAL AND SHOULDN'T VENTURE OUTSIDE YOUR ZONE."

"How dare you underestimate me!  I can be warm and lovable if I so desired!  It's just easier for others to leave me and Frisk alone if they're afraid of what might become of them."

Papyrus stepped out into the snow and turned to aid Chara down the sleek concrete steps.  "TRUST ME, HUMAN, YOU'RE BETTER OFF USING INTIMIDATION.  IF ANYTHING, YOU ARE MORE LIKE _ME_ THAN ANYONE ELSE."

She groaned in frustration.  Surely she could be cute like her sister, right?  " _Let's give it a try,"_ her mind's voice echoed.  "Hey, Pap," she called forcing a saccharine tone.

"WHAT NOW?"

Her amber eyes widened a little and she nibbled on her bottom lip while looking up through her eyelashes.  She clasped her hands behind her back and shifted her hips to one side trying to look as innocent and cute as she was capable.  "The snow has become so deep today.  It's rose past my ankles.  Would... would you be willing to carry me to Waterfall?  It's so cold today.  Please, Papyrus?"

Papyrus sighed a long drawn out breath, "FINE..."  Chara was filled with triumph until she felt her body go lateral and ended up tucked under his arm pressed against bumpy ribs.

"This is not what I meant, Pap!"

"WELL, IF YOU WANT ME TO DRAG YOUR ASS TO WATERFALL, THIS IS HOW IT'S HAPPENING.  TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT."

"Just put me down you over-grown medical prop!"

"AS YOU WISH, PRINCESS."  With a thud, Chara hit the snow.  Thank goodness she was wearing that heavy leather jacket of his.  It was almost like a blanket on her due to her petite size.  Bundled under Papyrus' thick coat, the cold didn't stand a chance as they tromped through the powdery snow.  She didn't really _need_ an extra layer, but he was always doing quirky things to make her comfortable without babying her.  Now, here they were in the bitter winter of Snowdin and it was as if the biting wind didn't faze him in the least.  He wore as little as a grey turtle neck with black denim jeans and possibly a tank top underneath, yet he marched on as if unperturbed by the frosty nip of the air.  Soon as they reached the edge of town, two bones were summoned; a red one for his right hand and a white one for his left.

"What are you doing?" Chara questioned with piqued curiosity.

"JUST IN CASE," he answered softly.  "ONE CAN NEVER BE TOO CAREFUL OUT HERE."

They moved briskly up the river gaining distance toward Undyne's house.  Though the temperature was significantly warmer in the wetlands than in Snowdin, the air was still cool and damp enough to only shed one layer.  Chara tossed the leather jacket over Papyrus and thanked him for the extra warmth.  The trip hadn't taken an extensive amount of time with them only stopping to cool off in the Hotlands and for Papyrus to chase away a small group of punks waiting to ambush some poor commuter.  They were all too thrilled at the sound of footsteps until they were met with the searing red eyes of the Royal Guard's infamous Lieutenant.  One nasty sneer and the flash of his magic was all it took for them to scatter in fear of being thrown in the castle dungeon.  Chara simply laughed and called them an unsavory name that amused the lanky skeleton monster.  Finally, the two reached Mettaton's little restaurant and climbed in the elevator heading to the castle entrance.  The steady cadence of heavy boots on tile echoed throughout the judgement hall as they approached the door to the Throne Room.  A vast emptiness could be felt in the long corridor as if something were missing like a lost memory the human couldn't bring herself to recall.  The sound of unlatching doors boomed through the hallway.  Inside, Asgore could be seen watering various potted plants Toriel insisted on decorating with.  Brilliant gold, pink, blue, and white flowers sat in tidy rows along both sides of the royal thrones.

"Father!" Chara perked up seeing her dad's face.  "Here, Father, let me do that.  Papyrus has something important to discuss with you."  She took the watering can from him and picked up where he left off.

"Oh!  Thank you, child," Asgore spoke patting her back affectionately.  "Lt. Papyrus!  I'm eager for some good news.  I sure hope you brought some today."

"HOPEFULLY YOU WON'T BE _TOO_ DISAPPOINTED THEN," Papyrus replied handing him both envelopes.  "ACCORDING TO MY NUMBERS, THE BUDGET FOR THE NEW PLANS WILL EXCEED THE TREASURY'S CURRENT RESERVES.  IN SHORT, WE NEED TO CUT COSTS ELSEWHERE OR SACRIFICE OUR LINES OF SECURITY.  WE _COULD_ JUST FIX THE OLD TRAPS, BUT THAT WOULD PUT US AT RISK SHOULD MORE HUMANS OF A CERTAIN _SOMEONE'S_ CALIBER ENDED UP FALLING DOWN HERE... AGAIN."

"Hmm.  That _is_ one reason we have toiled mercilessly to train them in combat.  It wasn't merely for their own self defense-"

"WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, SIRE, WE CAN'T ENTIRELY RELY ON ONE PARTY IN PARTICULAR TO BE AGGRESSIVE WHEN IT COUNTS."

"I can here you talking about me and Frisk.  I'm not deaf," Chara reminded them she hadn't left the room.

"Dear, your sister is unreliable in combat and you know it," Asgore insisted.

"No, she's not.  She just has an unorthodox method of disengaging the violence.  Just because it's not murdering someone with extreme prejudice doesn't mean it's a faulty method."

"EITHER WAY," Papyrus interjected, "WE CAN'T AFFORD TO RISK THEIR LIVES AND OURS ON THE PROSPECT THAT THE ALLEGED HUMAN CAN BE TALKED DOWN AND WON OVER.  I AM ALSO NOT WILLING TO PUT JUST ONE IN DANGER-"

"With all due respect, Lt., it's not your decision who's life I risk to protect our citizens.  I shall put Chara on the front line of defense if I deem it necessary.  After all, she will be head of security once I am dust on the ground and Asriel takes his rightful place as King.  _She_ will be who Undyne directly answers to in his chain of command.  Do you think she will sit behind our defenses and hide like a coward?"

"NO, SIR."

"Damn right.  I know I have charged you with protecting her personally, but that's to protect my own investment in her.  My daughter is a prodigal fighter, but I don't want her left to her own devices.  Thus, you have been an over-glorified and over-paid babysitter, Lt.  One that is needed less and less as the years pass.  Don't forget that."

It took everything he had to unclench his jaws, but Papyrus somehow managed to croak out a, "YES, SIR," before taking a bow to leave.  "FORGIVE ME, SIRE, I DIDN'T MEAN TO OVERSTEP MY BOUNDS.  I WAS SO CARRIED AWAY WITH CONCERN FOR ONE JOB THAT I CAST ASIDE MY OTHER.  MY APOLOGIES."

"Relax, Papyrus.  I understand mediocrity is unacceptable in everything you do, which is why you were entrusted with her safety to begin with.  Now, I will read over this soon enough and send for you when I have made my decision.  You are dismissed for now.  Go enjoy the rest of your day off if you can.  Come, child, we shall join your mother for lunch.  Have you seen your sister, by the way?"

"Um, no, I haven't seen her today.  I know she's with Sans though.  Uh, also, I was hoping to join Papyrus for lunch today.  If you don't mind, that is?" Chara pleaded.

"Of course, as you wish.  If you see Frisk along the way, pass this message to her.  Tell her to let one of us know that she will be gone all night so your mother and I don't go insane waiting all night.  She was so distraught she started baking."

" _So, that's why I was pulled out of bed so early to help her make pies.  Thanks, Frisk..."_ she complained to herself.  "You mean, you knew she didn't come home last night?  And, you're not angry?"

"Of course we knew.  We are your parents after all; it's our job to know.  And, should we be angry?  She just turned eighteen a week ago.  That is an agreed age of adulthood on the Surface, yes?  If she gets herself killed, then it was her own decision.  You turned twenty in age a month ago as well, so that applies to you in turn.  Just give us call on your cell phone if you decide to stay gone.  Did you expect us to keep you caged forever?  You three must take responsibility for your decisions at some point."

"Absolut- I mean, yes, Father.  Thank you."  She curtsied and threw her arms around him as best she could.  Her endearments were returned with a pet on the head and a parting wave.

"Oh!  Papyrus!  Don't let her dust anyone today.  Her paranoia has been rather high lately.  I know it's your day off, but she chose to be in your care.  Do this as a favor?  I'm sure you understand this will be with no pay as you made it clear we need to make a few spending cuts."

"YES, SIR," Papyrus sighed in agreement.  " _GREAT, NOW I'M STUCK WITH HER FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG.  ALL I WANTED WAS A DAY TO CATCH UP ON CHORES AND MAYBE A LITTLE TELEVISION.  MOTHER F-UGH!"_   He sulked through the chamber doors lagging behind an all-too happy Chara.  However, his jaw relaxed and that temper calmed on seeing a genuine smile adorning her face.  He second guessed that maybe spending a little more time with her wouldn't be as bothersome as originally perceived.


	2. Play Stupid Games...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is set on spending time with Papyrus, but can he step out of his ego long enough to enjoy himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend on dragging it this long, but I'm enjoying the build-up personally. There will be smut coming, I swear. Just not this chapter. Anyway, I hope you like the angsty-fluff in the mean time.

As they entered the hotel lobby, Chara's stomach let out a gurgle of dissatisfaction.  "Guess I really am hungry," she blushed.  "I apologize.  I'm supposed to have better control of my body.  Mmmm!  Whatever MT is cooking up smells heavenly and I'm ready for some 'bovine' intervention!"  It took everything Papyrus had not to scream from the torture of her dreadful puns.

"WOULD YOU KNOCK THAT OFF?!  IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO TOLERATE SANS SPOUTING OFF HORRIBLE PUNS ALL DAY.  HE THINKS HE IS AMAZING AT THEM, BUT I APPRECIATE QUALITY OVER QUANTITY.  FOR INSTANCE, WHAT DO YOU CALL A SPACEY DRINK?  "ABSINTHE"-MINDED.  NYAH HAH!"

"You seem to think that was "butter" than my food pun, but I think you're sense of humor has sprung a 'leek', hehe!"

"OH SHUT UP.  YOU NEVER DID APPRECIATE MY JOKES...  ANYWAY, COULD YOU TELL ME _WHY_ EXACTLY YOU WANTED TO BURDEN ME ON MY DAY OF REST?" he demanded.

"I told you, I want to mend our friendship.  I figured we could start with lunch - Father's treat naturally.  Frisk and I eat for free here since Mom and Dad allowed Mettaton to establish a business using part of the castle.  That, and I tend to forcefully remove anyone trying to stir up trouble in his restaurant.  See?  I'm not such a burden."  She flashed him a friendly wink and a grin that had him choking on his tongue.  Failing to make words, he simply rubbed his temples hoping it would RESET the whole day and he would wake up in his bed to find it all a bad dream.  Except, he would have been touched in the skull to turn down a free meal.  Papyrus altruistically cared about the girl deep down, but he had specific reasons for keeping her at arm's length that all involved protecting her.  Now, she was threatening to undermine his efforts not even realizing what kind of danger it put them both in.  That, or she didn't care.

"Hello, darling!...  Papyrus?!" a stereo voice called from the restaurant doors.  Chara turned to see Mettaton strutting across the lobby.  "Whatever brings you to my resort?"  He grabbed Chara by the shoulders with one set of hands, clasped her hands with the other set, and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Hey, MT!  Could we get a table for two, please?" she greeted him warmly.

"Anything for you, pet.  Come-come!  This way, you two."  He guided them to a table in the back corner away from the crowd.  "I will send a server with hot bread and sparkling water as soon as I can snag one."

"SEND THEM WITH TWO WHISKEYS ON THE ROCKS ALSO," Papyrus ordered.

"Certainly.  Those will be right out.  Don't hesitate to send for me directly if you need anything.  Chow for now, lovelies!"

The moment Mettaton was out of ear shot, Papyrus locked his eyes on Chara with a taunting smile and chaffed, "'PET', EH?"

"Yes, he calls Frisk and I 'pet'... and muffin, and sugar... darling, sweet-cheeks, love or lovely...  Well, you get the picture.  Why?  What's wrong with that?"

"THE OTHERS MAKE SENSE, BUT 'PET'?  I DON'T KNOW.  IT DOESN'T FIT."  The crimson lights of his eyes danced as he rested his mandible on his lightly balled fist entertaining a dangerous idea.  He took her in carefully watching as she meticulously arranged the dinnerware in their appropriate places before gently folding the napkin in her lap.

Quickly, she snapped her eyes up at him and his foolhardy smirk.  "What?" she snapped.

"SO DEFENSIVE.  YOU CLAIM YOU WISH TO MEND OUR FRIENDSHIP, YET YOU'RE SO ANGRY WITH ME OVER THE SMALLEST THINGS."

"Sorry.  I get paranoid.  Let me try again.  Is something wrong?"

"I'M STILL HUNG UP ON WHY METTATON CALLS YOU 'PET' AS IF YOU'RE A SUBSERVIENT CREATURE WHO EXISTS FOR ITS OWNER'S AMUSEMENT.  IT'S ALMOST DEROGATORY YET YOU RELISH THE PERCEIVED AFFECTION."

"It's a pet name, get over it.  Albeit, a little foreign from where I was born, but take my word when I say it's a nickname like any other."

"IF YOU SAY SO."  Papyrus pried his mind away to examine the menu and take a deep swig of the alcohol freshly brought by the waiter.  They ordered the face steak with fries and two more whiskeys as the other two were gulped almost immediately.  While his second one was depleted upon arrival, Chara eyed him a little impressed.

"How do you drink so much and stay fairly sober?  Or at least function?  I'm on my third drink and already feeling tipsy.  And, it's not like I don't drink either.  I party with Undyne often, but I always end up passing out first.  How do you do it?"

"TIME, BUILT UP TOLERANCE, BEHAVIORAL TWEAKS.  SOMETIMES, PERCEPTION IS REALITY.  IF I DON'T COME OFF AS DRUNK, THEN OTHERS WILL NEVER KNOW MY ASS IS LIT.  AS LONG AS I PERFORM MY JOB CORRECTLY, THEN I CAN HIDE THAT I'M ALWAYS BUZZED.  IF YOU NEVER DO A GOD-DAMN THING FOR ME, DO THIS.  DON'T BECOME DEPENDENT ON CRUTCH TO GET THROUGH THE DAY.  IF IT'S NOT FOOD, WATER, OR AIR, DON'T EVER TELL YOURSELF YOU _HAVE_ TO HAVE IT.  IT ONLY MASKS THE PAIN."

She sat with a blank expression but nodded anyway.  The young girl had been caught off guard by his sudden backswing in mood.  It put her too much in mind of her past.  "So, what are you running from, Pap?" she asked in sincerity.

"HAH!  WHAT AM I _NOT_ RUNNING FROM IN THIS SHIT-HOLE?"

"You don't have to run from _me_."  She pushed her drink across the table as she spoke to the glass averting her gaze once again.  This time, it was the Lieutenant's turn to be dumbstruck.  He hadn't a single thing to say for how could he explain why she was the biggest part of his life he felt the need to hide from?  How could she ever understand his necessity to distance himself from the perilous nature of feelings and attachment?  No, this was his burden to shoulder and his alone.  Continuing the silence, he took the drink and downed it to buy a few more seconds of thought.  It was imperative he convinced her of a false sincerity in return.  Breaking her heart was not an option in his proverbial book.  It would have been so easy to hurt literally anyone else, save for Frisk.  Not Chara, not the one person he cared about most.

A hiss escaped his jagged teeth as the alcohol burned its way down.  "THAT WOULD BE CONSIDERED ABANDONING MY POST, HUMAN," he jested with a half smile keeping the mask firmly in place.  This caused her face to light up in a way he hadn't seen in so long.  She laughed beguiled by his wise-crack remark.  " _PERFECT!"_ he gloated to himself.  All things considered, the lunch had gone rather well and both had found themselves to be in pleasant company.  Chara thanked Mettaton for a lovely meal and headed back to Snowdin with Papyrus in tow.

"What now, Lieutenant?" she asked sprightly even as the overbearing heat of Hotland sucked the moisture from her breath.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE DONE WITH ME BY NOW TO BE FRANK.  BUT... I SUPPOSE I'M UP FOR DOING SOMETHING OTHER THAN SITTING ON THE COUCH WATCHING RERUNS OF OLD SITCOM DVD'S _AGAIN_."

"Great!  Then follow me!  I have something I want to show you."  Chara had a little more bounce in her step as the odd pair made their way back to Snowdin in record time.  Except, she didn't stop in town.  They reached the shed and continued into the tree line behind it.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME, WOMAN?  WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOREVER IT SEEMS."

"Oh?  Is that complaining I hear, Lieutenant?" she ragged him.  "It's not much farther.  Just cover my six until we get there."

"CHARA, I DON'T THINK ENTERING THE FOREST IS SUCH A WISE IDEA.  YOU HAVEN'T THE SLIGHTEST CONCEPT WHAT RUFFIANS LIE IN WAIT."

"It's fine, Pap.  I come here with Undyne all the time.  The worst of them know better than to start anything with us."

"OR, SO YOU THINK...  NEVERTHELESS, I'LL KEEP WATCH SO YOU CAN CONCENTRATE ON NOT GETTING US LOST."

She brushed off the comment as she grabbed his carpals and broke out into a dash.  Through snow dusted pines, bramble, and brush she raced dragging a less than enthusiastic monster behind.  Not a soul was brave enough to be prowling in a cold so bitter that it was on the brink of being as deadly as Papyrus himself.  Upon entering a huge clearing encased by firs, Chara slowed her pace.  She released his hand and steadied herself on her knees to let her breath catch up.  "Tada!" she panted.  "We're here.  See?  That didn't take long.  Well, what do you think?"

Papyrus studied the tiny, ransacked cabin she had dramatically gestured to.  "WHAT'S WITH THIS DUMPY HOUSE?  I HADN'T A CLUE THIS WAS EVEN OUT HERE.  WHY WERE YOU SO EAGER TO SHOW ME THIS EYESORE?"

"Wait until you see the inside."  She took him by the carpals and led him to the front door.  Digging in her coat pocket, she fished out a small key ring and unlocked it.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A KEY TO THIS SHANTY?"

"Uh, because I own it.  Come in!  I want to show you around."

"OWN IT??  WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'OWN' IT?  HOW DO YOU OWN AN ENTIRE HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF BUM-FUCK SNOWDIN?!"

"Keep your voice down, damnit.  I don't want to attract unwanted attention," she scolded.  Chara used her phone's flashlight to check for squatters while Papyrus followed her lead and used his magic to light up the darker corners.  As he cast the the room in blood red magic, he could see the inside was a drastic contrast to the outside.  As a matter of fact, it looked completely renovated from what he could see.  "Anyway, yes, I own it.  I found it abandoned and had Asriel pull the information.  I think the original owner was dusted in a tournament for placement in the Royal Guard, or something like that.  They didn't have a beneficiary, so it was seized by the crown.  I paid the 1000G title fee for the property exchange and taxes and Asriel notarized the contract.  I officially own my first home.  Problem is, you're right about one thing.  It is in neglect."  She explained and simultaneously raked a little fireplace.  The plan was to start a fire by igniting a couple of logs some kindling with a starter she found during one of her explorations of the garbage dump.  "There.  It should warm up soon.  Well, the place was in disrepair until Undyne and Frisk started helping me fix it.  Check out the new flooring and walls in the living room!  Undyne has been working on this with me for the past two years, and, little by little, we've scavenged the dump for what it's worth in materials.  I know this shack is tiny, so don't make fun of me.  But, it has a working bathroom which is next on my list of things to fix, then the electricity.  That's all I really have left besides replacing the siding, roofing, and building a front porch.  So, what does the Great and Terrible Papyrus think about my little bungalow now?"

"I THINK YOU'RE INSANE.  WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU EVER WANT TO LIVE OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, IN A PERILOUS CONSTRUCT OF A SOCIETY, ISOLATED IN THE MOST FRIGID BIO-DOME, IN THE SMALLEST HOUSE OF THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND WHEN YOU LIVE IN A FUCKING CASTLE FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH ALL THE AFFORDED LUXURIES A PRINCESS COULD WANT?  NOT TO MENTION THE FACT YOU HAVE BEEN GALLIVANTING ABOUT WITHOUT ME PRESENT, AND NONE THE WISER MIND YOU, FOR TWO DAMN YEARS!  WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Chara hesitated unsure how to elaborate in a way he would understand.  She was fully aware he and Sans had it rough growing up as orphans until Sans could get a job and start paying for their house.  However, she and Frisk hadn't been so fortunate themselves before accidentally falling into the Underground.  "Pap, I know it's hard to fathom, but I want something to call my own.  Sure, the castle is big and luxurious, except... it's also empty sometimes.  Yes, Mom, Dad, and Azzy love me but I need my own place.  On the Surface, children leave the nest for bigger and better things even if their 'big' is a cramped studio apartment and a dead-end job eating leftover take-out.  I want my life to one day by mine again.  The experiments are coming to an end and we're no closer to bringing down the barrier.  All of them have been one big fail which means we're all stuck.  Besides, Father has made it clear that he values our independence.  Once this house is ready, I'm moving in and finding a job to pay for food until Asriel needs me.  I thought it would be nice to share my dream with you.  As far as leaving you out, I had Undyne with me.  Captain of the Royal Guard is a safe substitute, right?  Plus, I was afraid you might rat me out to Dad."

Papyrus huffed, a little hurt in the amount of faith she had in him even as his closest friend.  "WELL, NOW THAT I KNOW, I SHALL HELP FIX YOUR STUPID CABIN AND MAKE SURE IT'S UP TO _MY_ STANDARDS.  I WON'T HAVE YOU LIVING IN SOME HOVEL ALONE.  MY NEXT CONCERN IS THIS JOB YOU SPOKE OF.  HOW DO YOU PLAN ON GETTING TO AND FROM A PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT BEING ISOLATED LIKE THIS?"

"I have two good legs.  I'll walk.  Bonny already said I could help at her shop, and her sister will let me make extra cleaning the hotel after shop hours.  I'll get a day off every four days and a lunch break in between the store and hotel."

"NO WAY IN HELL OR HIGH WATER ARE YOU WALKING THROUGH THESE WOODS AT ALL HOURS OF THE DAY AND NIGHT!  NO!  IT'S TOO DANGEROUS AND NOT JUST BECAUSE OF THE MONSTERS.  THAT COLD IS TOO MUCH AT TIMES."

"Well, it's not up to you.  I have to make money somehow.  Food isn't cheap and Snowdin is the safest place for me.  All the residents actually like me unlike most other areas.  Plus, you and Sans are just screaming distance away.  I'm not afraid, Pap.  I can fight for myself just fine."

"WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MORE MONSTERS THAN YOU CAN HANDLE JUMP YOU AND TAKE YOUR SOUL?...  OR WORSE?..."

"Not gonna happen, promise.  You know why?  Because, I have an awesome body guard who's a master at deadly traps and will snare my land.  I know he won't let me down."

A slight pink arose on Papyrus' zygomatic bones yet he quickly turned away to hide it once again.  Pretending to be in deep reflection, he finally spoke, "HMMM.  IT WILL CUT INTO MY RELAXATION TIME SEVERELY, BUT I THINK I COULD MANAGE TO PUT _SOME_ KIND OF PROTECTIVE MEASURES IN PLACE.  I STILL DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF YOU WALKING THROUGH THE FOREST BY YOURSELF THOUGH."

"I'll make my days off your days off.  You can escort me back and forth while you're on duty.  Or, you could just trust that I can take care of myself if I need to engage in battle."

"I'M NOT THE ONLY MONSTER THAT LOVES TRAPS, CHARA.  IT WOULDN'T TAKE MUCH TO LEARN YOUR PATTERN, SET A TRAP, AND WAIT," he argued.  "NO, I'LL SIMPLY ADD AN EXTRA BREAK TO SANS' SCHEDULE.  THAT IS, IF YOU DON'T MIND INTERDIMENSIONAL TRAVEL."

"I see how it is.  You're too busy for me.  _You're_ supposed to be in charge of my safety, not Sans."

"A MOMENT AGO YOU WERE ADVOCATING TO TRAVEL ALONE!  WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, HUMAN?!  SUCH A COMPLICATED CREATURE!"

"I would rather go alone than go with your shit-head brother.  I love Sans, I really do, but he's awkward and likes to badger me worse than you do.  I don't need it before dealing with these ingrates."

"WE'LL JUST HAVE TO FIGURE SOMETHING OUT.  IT'S GOING TO BE A WHILE BEFORE THIS SHIP IS READY TO SAIL, RIGHT?  SO, WE'LL CROSS THAT BRIDGE THEN.  FOR NOW, LET'S GRAB SOME DRINKS AT GRILLBY'S.  ARE YOU READY, HUMAN?"

"Can we sit by the fire and warm up a little first?"  She patted the empty floor next to her offering a place to sit.  Without a word, he crouched down and took a seat next to her.  Patella's curled up under his chin, he stared into the fire as if mesmerized by it's dancing flame and intense heat.  Out of the corner of his socket, he could see the human mimicking his posture with the skirt of her dress stretched completely over her legs like she had done as a small child.  Just like that, a memory hit him.  He could see her little body tucked under one of Sans' old shirts as they were the only clothes small enough to stay on their bitty frames while he meticulously washed and dried their only clothes.  The makeshift gowns had to do until they could acquire another set of clothes.  That had been the very first night.  Papyrus felt a surge of guilt, one he hadn't previously known, thinking about how he tried to FIGHT her to lay claim on one of their souls.  In the soft light, he could see the scar he left her with that fateful night.  It had healed almost to a point where one wouldn't know it was even there unless they were searching for it.  A jagged, pink area of flesh started just above her clavicle closest to the shoulder and swept down to the base of that same shoulder.  A good six-inch gash stood as a reminder of his cruelty.  All the other scars had healed when her sister discovered how to RESET the timeline.  However, this one stayed and the only reason he could figure was it had been a killing blow.  A severed artery had caused her to bleed out which triggered something in Frisk that had never been seen before.  Her Determination actually manifested itself into the ability to move back and forth in time in small increments.  Killing the child hadn't bothered him then, nevertheless.  Then, it only made sense to bring the two home until he could find a way to harvest at least one of their souls.  After all, how could they ever hope to move forward if killing either child, or both, would result in repeating the same day over and over for all eternity?  So, he took them home, cleaned them up, washed their clothes, fed them, and allowed them to sleep on the couch until they figured out the next step.  That was when Papyrus came up with the idea of convincing the brash one to bet her soul on a board game she had begged him to play with her.  He remembered telling her the moment she lost a bet, her soul belonged to him.  But, that moment never came.  The two brothers had fallen in love with the tiny human children as if they had just gained two little sisters they never wanted, and the girls had grown to trust them in time.

"What's wrong, Pap?" Chara asked bringing him back to the present for the second time.

"I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT THOSE DRINKS WAITING FOR US AT THE BAR.  THE COLD DOESN'T EFFECT ME MUCH, SO YOU CAN WEAR MY COAT AGAIN."

"I'm alright.  You can't be keep being _too_ nice to me else I might start developing a complex."

"I INSIST.  I'M TIRED OF YOU GIVING ME THAT 'COLD' SHOULDER ALL THE TIME.  MAYBE THIS WILL HELP RID ME OF THAT."

"So, can I call this a 'warm' sentiment?  Or that you're 'coating' me in affection?"  She gave him a sly grin.

"I REGRET EVERYTHING IN THIS MOMENT."  Papyrus stood up and headed for the door.

"Quit being a hypocrite!  Yours are just as terrible!" she cried shoving him out the door and into the snow.  His loss of balance resulted in a mouthful of fresh powder as he made contact with the ground.

"NYAH!  YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT, HUMAN!" he growled dusting himself off.

"Like you're going to do any- Oh shit!"  Chara panicked on seeing the huge snowpoff in his spindly hands.  Before she could make it around the house, the poff made contact dead center of her back.  The sheer force of his throw caused her to plummet face first just as she did him earlier.  "Gnnn...  You're a bastard, Pap.  I won't... take this... lying down though."  She could hear those old boots crunching flakes as he approached quite proud of that hit.

"I DON'T KNOW.  YOU LOOK PRETTY DOWN TO ME.  I WOULD MAKE A JOKE, BUT IT SOMEHOW 'SLIPPED' MY MIND.  NYAH HAHAHAH!"

While Papyrus boasted, Chara took the opportunity presented for revenge.  Without rolling over, she caught his ankles with her own feet and swept his legs from under him which toppled him right back to the ground.  Quickly, she rolled to the side, sat up, and pounced before he had a chance to get up.  "I'm gonna make you eat dirt!" she threatened.  In her effort to maneuver into a position that would give her enough leverage to pin his face in the snow, she forgot how long his arms actually were.

"HA!  THINK AGAIN, HUMAN!  HOW ARROGANT TO THINK YOU COULD BEST THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"  He yanked her by one leg, drug her from behind himself, and proceeded to pin her, belly down, into the cold white instead.  He was drastically heavier than he appeared and his powers didn't do Chara any favors.  With both patellas firmly dug into the back of her thighs, he was able to pin her arms with magic.

"You're a cheater, Pap!  Not fair!!"

"DO TELL, WHAT DOWN HERE IS EVER FAIR, LITTLE GIRL?" he snickered.  "NOW, LET'S SEE HOW MUCH YOU TRULY ENJOY THIS COLD.  MY HANDS ARE ALMOST NUMB."

"Don't you _dare_ -  OH MY GOD!  That's fucking COLD, Papyrus!!  You asshole!  Stop-stop!!  Get off of me!" Chara screamed as he stuck his nearly frozen hands to her neck and exposed parts of her upper back.  The sensation almost immediately disappeared with a sudden release of his magical hold.  His entire weight had been lifted as well immediately followed by a booming thwack sounding throughout the forest.  Scrambling to her feet in horror, she turned to see a peculiar sight.

"Get off of 'er!!" an all too familiar voice shouted.  On seeing who it was, she instantly released the breath she was previously unaware of holding.  A few feet away, Papyrus had clashed bone attacks with Sans.

"Chara!  Are you alright?!" called another concerned voice.  She turned to see Frisk racing from the tree line barefoot.  "We heard you scream!  What happened?!"

"Frisk!  Call off your guard dog!  I'm fine - It's just Paps!  And, why are you barefoot?!" Chara practically demanded.

"SANS, YOU DUMBASS!  IT'S _ME_!" Papyrus chastised angrily.

"Pap??  What the hell is goin' on?!" Sans questioned putting away his barrage of bones.

"I SHOULD ASK THE SAME OF _YOU_!"

"I heard Chara scream from the house and came as fast as my magic could take me.  When I came out over behind this house, I saw a tall, indiscriminate monster on top of her and assumed the worst.  I didn't know it was you, boss.  I swear!"

"SANS, YOU IDIOT!"  Papyrus whacked him one good time on his crown sending him straight to the ground.

"Gah!  Pap!  I said I's sorry!!  What the hell was that for?!  I didn't mean to interrupt yer... whatever the hell that was!  What are ya two doin' out here in the middle of nowhere anyway?"

"IT WAS NOTHING LIKE WHAT YOU'RE INEVITABLY THINKING IN THAT GUTTER TRAP OF A MIND.  WE WERE HAVING A LITTLE WRESTLING MATCH AND I WON.  SIMPLE AS THAT."

"You won because you cheated!" Chara interrupted.  "And why are you _still_ barefoot?!" she fussed at her sister.  Acknowledging the situation, Sans immediately swept Frisk up out of the snow.

"Oh!  Thank you, Sans.  Well, I was wearing my cleated boots, so I ditched them at the house to run faster.  I didn't want anything slowing me down."

"HUMAN!  YOUR FEET ARE CUT UP AND BLOODY NOW.  SANS!  TAKE HER BACK TO THE HOUSE THIS SECOND!  WE'LL MEET YOU THERE," Papyrus ordered.

"It's okay, really.  Father would make me walk home anyway.  As he always says, 'Play stupid games...'  I'll be fine," Frisk insisted.

"YOUR FATHER ISN'T HERE.  I DON'T WANT TO CHANCE THOSE ABRASIONS BECOMING INFECTED.  NOW, GO!"  Sans didn't need to be told again before he vanished.  "YOUR SISTER IS ONE HELL OF A TROOPER, I'LL GIVER HER THAT.  COME ON.  I GUESS THOSE DRINKS WILL HAVE TO WAIT."  Without asking permission, Papyrus scooped up Chara bridle style and covered her with his coat.  "THAT SHOULD KEEP YOU WARM UNTIL WE REACH HOME."  Though she didn't say it, she was grateful for the coat to hide the crimson blush that overcame her face.

"I-I can walk, you know..."

"YOU WILL ONLY SLOW ME DOWN.  I TAKE ONE STRIDE TO YOUR THREE."  She didn't push the matter and let him carry her.  The silence was deafening yet calming with nothing but the sound of crunching twigs and sweeping brush until her escort stirred her from the lull nature rendered.  "HEY.  I DIDN'T HURT YOU OR ANYTHING, RIGHT?"

"What??"  This knocked her completely back into the present.  "What do you mean?  My LV is 20.  I'm as tough as the soles on your boots.  What would it matter anyway?  Getting hurt is part of it sometimes.  It was just a stupid game anyway.  I'm glad Sans didn't accidentally dust you thinking he was rescuing me.  That would have been horrible."  Papyrus furrowed his brow bones at this.

"YOU'RE FATHER IS RIGHT, YOU KNOW.  'PLAY STUPID GAMES, WIN STUPID PRIZES'.  BESIDES, IF I SEND YOU HOME IN WORSE CONDITION WITHOUT JUST CAUSE, HE OR TORIEL ONE WILL LIKELY DUST ME ALL THE SAME.  IF THAT HAPPENS, THEN WHO'S GOING TO KEEP YOU AND SANS IN LINE?"  Chara snorted out a laugh and rolled her eyes before resting against his sternum once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, I know these aren't my best puns. T.T Don't be too critical. I used my best ones in my big story, Redemption. And yes, both Sans and Papyrus are aware of the RESETS in this story. I like that it adds to their torment.


	3. Words Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus attempts to teach Chara a lesson in leadership but finds she has something to teach as well. In his efforts, he reveals a little secret Asgore kept from the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter more angst driven chapter since I'm in a mood, a moody mood that feels... moody... Anyway, will these two dodos stopped their bickering? Eh, perhaps one chapter.

Papyrus took a small brush and scraped the debris out of Frisk's feet.  The cuts weren't very deep, but the forest left them dirty with splintered wood, thorns, and even bits of glass.  Frisk made little to no sound as he raked them clean and bandaged the deeper ones that bled.  "HUMAN, WAS IT _NECESSARY_ TO STEP ON EVERY FALLEN BRANCH AND THORN BUSH ALONG THE WAY?  DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO FIND GLASS AS WELL?" he quipped.

"The glass is from a tea cup I dropped in the kitchen.  Sorry, Pap," Frisk explained.

"IT'S JUST JUST A CUP.  YOU COULD HAVE _NOT_ STEPPED ON IT THOUGH..."

"What d'ya expect?!  We were in a panic 'cause of you!  I already told ya sorry three times now for almost killin' ya," Sans scoffed.

"IDIOT!  I'M NOT ANGRY OVER THAT CLOSE CALL.  IN YOUR MIND, YOU WERE SAVING CHARA AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS."

"Then what the fuck is yer malfunction?!"

"He's pissed that you're in a relationship with my sister, your charge, and kept it from him," Chara admitted for Papyrus.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO SPEAK FOR ME, OTHER HUMAN.  I AM QUITE CAPABLE OF ARTICULATING MY OWN POSTULATIONS, THANK YOU," he scorned.

"'Other' human?  Seriously??  Ah, yes, _there_ is the Lieutenant I know.  The one who degrades me at every turn in his false superiority and make it seem as if I am nothing but the main obstacle in his duties.  There we go!  Come one everyone!  How about a round of applause for convincing me you were enjoying my company today."  Chara took off like she had been launched up the stairs and out to the balcony to lick her wounds.

"Why ya gotta be such a dick, Papyrus?!" Sans defended.  "'N what the fuckin' hell, bro?!  Yer pissed over my relationship!?  My personal life is none of yer business."

"IT IS WHEN YOU'RE PUTTING ALL FOUR OF US IN DANGER, DUMBASS!!  DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT CONSEQUENCES _WE_ MIGHT SUFFER THANKS TO YOUR INDISCRETION?  YOU _KNOW_ HOW EASY IT IS FOR ANY ONE OF THESE DELINQUENTS TO HURT YOU USING FRISK YET YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING AS RECKLESS AS STAYING OUT ALL NIGHT, WHO KNOWS WHERE, ANYWAY!  DO YOU EVER THINK OF ANYONE BUT YOURSELF?"

"Both of you, stop!" Frisk yelled over them.  "Please, this fighting isn't going to solve anything.  Pap, we didn't tell you because we hadn't actually told anyone.  Those who know found out on their own.  However, no one outside Snowdin has discovered us, and we've been hiding it for three years now."

Papyrus went completely slack-jawed and dropped everything in his hands due to shock.  Sans just huffed, grabbed the bandages, and finished doctoring his lady's feet.  "THREE?!  _THREE!_   _THREE. YEARS.!!!_   WHAT IS GOING _ON_ TODAY!?!  FIRST, CHARA HUMAN WANTS TO ATTACH HERSELF TO ME FOR THE DAY, THEN I COME TO FIND SHE HAS MANAGED TO HIDE AN ENTIRE FUCKING _HOUSE_!  AND NOW, YOU TWO HAVE BEEN CANOODLING FOR THE PAST _THREE GODDAMN YEARS BEHIND MY BACK_!?!  THIS DAY!  I CAN'T...  I NEED SOME AIR."  In two long strides, he was out the door and pacing in the cold.

"I came out here to get away from you," Chara stated in a flat, matter-of-fact tone.

The fuming skeleton monster looked up to see his friend leaning on the balcony rail.  "DID YOU KNOW?!" he demanded.

"Only for a few days.  The rest of Snowdin knew though.  And guess what?  Surprise!  Frisk, Sans, you, me - we're all still breathing.  Our fellow monsters have come a long way from our first arrival over a decade ago.  You don't give yourself and the guard enough credit for cleaning up the Underground.  Crime rates have dropped significantly, poverty is at an all-time low, and overall morale is on a steady incline.  Things aren't how they used to be, Pap.  It's like you're stuck in the old ways and refuse to see the improvements you have contributed to.  Just look back that way."  Chara thumbed behind her toward the shops.

Papyrus turned to see a rare sight indeed.  A small group of four or five children in ragged jackets, scarves, and gloves were playing outside in the cold throwing snowpoffs and building snowmonsters.  He cocked his skull curiously as he noticed those he assumed to be parents watching from their rickety porches and flashing occasional hand signals.  "WHAT ARE THE ADULTS DOING WITH THEIR HANDS?"

"If you mean the sign language, I taught them what I knew.  It wasn't much, but I taught them the alphabet so they could silently tell each other if they spot any threats.  This way, the little ones can play without fear of being harmed and the parents can develop their communication skills.  You think I'm entitled, spoiled, and merciless except I genuinely care about my people.  Well, the ones that aren't just a danger to be eliminated.  Tell me, Pap, how do you reckon I came upon the money to buy out the deed to that house or the money I have in my pocket for my own drinks tonight?  I didn't get it from Father that's for sure.  I _earned_ it by doing odd-and-end jobs for Undyne, Dr Alphys, and Mettaton.  Undyne paid me with her labor and, with Frisk's help, that left me with a little extra G in my pockets since I didn't need to hire labor.  I may not be willing to take other's bullshit and I know I'm harsh when it comes to protecting Frisk and myself, but I am also not the brat you believe me to be.  Whether you like it or not, I will be Undyne's immediate authority in the near future which will require your unyielding confidence in me as you do my father.  How can you possibly look me in the eye, tell me you trust my judgement, and expect me to not call bullshit when you always question me, walk through me, and insult me?"  There was no ire nor sorrow in her voice; only a fair assessment of her position.  He looked on from his stoop for a long moment watching the rascals play before turning to Chara who was preoccupied with the twinkling crystals in the ceiling.  He couldn't see her honey colored eyes from that angle, but he could picture them sparkling with the brilliant light the crystals reflected from the Surface.  In his mind, he could almost recreate the look on her face as her mind wandered to a thousand places.  Suddenly, a wicked grin curled up as he took pleasure in the idea of destroying the serenity.  Thump!  A snowpoff struck her arm from below.  "Oh, you can go straight to hell, Papyrus Skeleton!" she barked half startled and half outraged at being startled.

He let out a hearty laugh that caught the attention of everyone nearby.  The tension quickly dissipated on hearing him shout, "COME DOWN FROM THERE ALREADY!  WE'RE STILL DRINKING, CORRECT?  OR DOES THE HUMAN NEED TO BE PELTED WITH ANOTHER POFF?" he challenged packing more snow in his hands.

"If you throw that at me, I will make you regret all of your life choices!"

"THEN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE SO WE CAN GO!"

"Not until you apologize."

"I APOLOGIZE TO NO ONE OTHER THAN THE KING HIMSELF WHEN NECESSARY TO APPEASE HIS EGO.  OTHERWISE, I REGRET NOTHING.  NONETHELESS, YOU ARE CORRECT ABOUT ME BEING STUCK IN THE PAST.  I GUESS ACKNOWLEDGING THE PROGRESS OUR KINGDOM HAS MADE WILL MEAN THE ACCEPTANCE THAT I AM GROWING OLDER AND I DO NOT LIKE THAT."

"You're thirty-one, Papyrus!  You're not even middle aged!  Besides, monsters age slower than humans so you're not even truly that old.  Quit complaining and apologize, or I'm going home."

"AS YOU WISH, PRINCESS," he waved her off before turning to go back inside.  The next thing he knew, he had been knocked in the scapulae by a forceful blow.  Face first into the frozen ground he went yet again.

"Wooo!" Chara cheered.  "That was awesome!  I didn't think I would land that one.  I _told_ you I was gonna make you eat dirt!  In your face, Pap!"  It soon became apparent to him that she hopped the railing and used it like monkey bars to swing her full weight into him.  "That's payback for the cold hands."

Irate, he bucked her off into the snow.  "YOU KNOW WHAT?  MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A GODDAMN CHILD, I WOULD TAKE YOUR AUTHORITY MORE SERIOUSLY," he fussed dusting himself off.

"I'm a child?  Maybe if you weren't so emotionally stunted, maybe you could just, oh-I don't know, _apologize_ for your mistakes."  She stood arms crossed, hip jutted, and a single eyebrow raised.

Papyrus quickly averted his gaze determined to starve his wandering angst.  "YOU LOOK TOO MUCH LIKE YOUR MOTHER STANDING LIKE THAT.  I CAN'T TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY," he lied.  There were two very specific reasons he couldn't look her in the eye and her too tight dress still had a hand in it.

"Liar.  That's not why you keep avoiding eye contact with me.  Whatever.  I'm going home since it makes no never mind to you.  Later..."

Before she could step away, the tall monster grunted in agitation, snatched her wrist with skilled reflexes, yanked her to him, and tossed her over his scapula all in one fluid motion.  He carried her with the same ease and regard as one would a bath towel.  "YOU'RE NOT GOING HOME AND RUINING THE NIGHT OUT.  MY BROTHER IS NO FUN TO DRINK WITH IN PUBLIC, PLUS, HE'LL BE ALL OVER YOUR SISTER.  IF YOU GO, MAYBE SHE WILL BE DISTRACTED ENOUGH FOR ME TO AT LEAST HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH HIM."

"Put me down, damnit!  You're drawing attention like this!"

"LET THEM LOOK.  I'M TIRED OF CARING.  YOU'RE RIGHT ANYHOW.  IT'S TIME TO SHIFT THE FOCUS ONTO MORE PRESSING ISSUES SUCH AS WATERFALL AND HOTLAND.  SNOWDIN IS OFFICIALLY OFF MY RADAR.  I'LL SPEAK WITH UNDYNE TOMORROW ABOUT RELOCATING MY PATROL TO HOTLAND AND LEAVING SNOWDIN TO SANS AND THE MUTTS."

"I appreciate the credit, I really do, but I want an apology, you fucker!"

"HOW ABOUT I BUY DRINKS?"  He flung open the door, princess over his shoulder, and tossed her on the end of the couch opposite of Frisk.  She didn't answer him but made grumbled protests under her breath instead.  Dissatisfied with her lack of response, Papyrus slapped the back of the couch and leaned in to her level.  He remained at a towering height even still as he grabbed her chin with his thumb distal and pointer distal and tilted her head to face his grinning eyes.  Repeating himself, he said, "YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME, HUMAN.  HOW ABOUT I BUY THE DRINKS THIS TIME?"  Frisk couldn't help but feel amused at the scene unfolding.  She could see it written on both of their faces.  Desire, lust, and the fear of rejection was so obvious to her that she found their games entertaining to say the least.

Chara's face went beet red as she fumbled for words.  She examined his face inches away from hers with that snarky grin of his that she loathed so much.  He enjoyed toying with her, but moreover, it was as if he could read her deepest secrets or hear her exact thoughts in that moment.  At times, she believed he could.  Those blood colored eyes danced like the gems in the cavern ceiling as he watch her mouth open slightly then close not sure how to answer.  However, this was only momentarily when she gathered her wits and her face went stoic.  She clenched her jaw and spoke through gritted teeth, "Apologize."

His eyes stilled a little and the smirk fell.  Brushing back a wily strand of auburn hair, he softly trailed a distal down her jawline and under her chin.  "NOPE," was all he said before backing away from the sofa.  Papyrus folded his arms and continued.  "NOW, YOU CAN EITHER STAY BEHIND AND SULK ULTIMATELY LEAVING YOURS TRULY ALONE AND FAILING IN THE ENDEAVOR YOU SPENT ALL DAY WORKING TOWARD, _OR_ YOU CAN SUCK IT UP AND ACCEPT THE LESSON I'M OFFERING YOU.  WORDS ARE JUST NOISES WE MAKE IN MEMORIZED PATTERN, AND THEY ARE JUST THAT - NOISES.  MEANINGLESS NOISES UNLESS BACKED BY SOMETHING MORE SUBSTANTIAL.  I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AM A MONSTER OF ACTIONS OVER WORDS.  I AM ALSO OFFERING TO NOT ONLY RECONCILE MY DEBT FOR LUNCH BUT TO LET MY ACTIONS SPEAK IN FAVOR OF EMPTY WORDS.  SO, I SHALL ASK AGAIN.  WILL. YOU. COME. WITH US. OR NOT?"

Chara simply groaned and rolled her eyes in hyperbole.  "Fine," she huffed.  But, we're not done with this.  We _will_ discuss this later, Lieutenant.  That's an order."  Frisk and Sans couldn't contain their laughter hearing her attempt to be authoritative.  "What's so damn funny?"

"You guys are like two wet hens!" Frisk laughed.  "You both struggle so hard for dominance and you're always bickering since you each see yourselves as the dominant one.  Both of you need to figure out who's the leader and who's following."

"Well, I'm the princess.  I'm his boss now and officially so when Asriel is crowned.  Obviously, I'm the one he should obey," Chara argued.

"MY ORDERS COME FROM YOUR FATHER, NOT YOU.  I OBEY _HIM_ UNTIL YOUR BROTHER TAKES CHARGE AND OFFICIALLY INSTATES YOU.  UNTIL THAT DAY, YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME AS I AM IN CHARGE OF YOUR OVERALL WELL BEING.  THAT INCLUDES MORE THAN JUST YOUR SAFETY, CHARA.  I WANT YOU TO BE THE BEST LEADER YOU'RE CAPABLE OF BEING SINCE YOU _ARE_ GOING TO BE MY SUPERIOR ONE DAY.  I WANT TO TRUST THAT YOU WON'T LEAD UNDYNE, SANS, AND MYSELF INTO SENSELESS PERIL, OR WORSE, END UP KILLING US WITH YOUR OVERTLY PASSIONATE MINDSET AND FLY-BY TACTICS.  I LEAVE YOU WITH THESE WORDS UNSPOKEN AS A TRUE TESTAMENT TO YOUR CHARACTER IN ADDITION TO YOUR COMPETENCE AS MY FUTURE SUPERVISOR.  YOU WILL NOT ALWAYS BE ABLE TO GARNER LOYALTY BY DEMAND OR FORCE.  IF ASGORE NEVER SHARED THIS ADVICE, THEN I WILL.  SOMETIMES, INCENTIVE IS NECESSARY TO GET WHAT YOU WANT.  MORE FLIES WITH HONEY AND ALL THAT."

"And, what kind of 'incentive' would that be?"

"YOU MUST FIGURE THAT OUT YOURSELF.  I'LL LEAVE YOU WITH THIS, THOUGH.  DO YOU KNOW WHAT INCENTIVE YOUR FATHER USED TO PERSUADE ME INTO THE EXTRA TASK OF GUARDING YOU?"

"I'm sure it was money.  Money makes everything more tempting."

"WELL, THE MONEY DIDN'T HURT.  NEVERTHELESS, MY INCENTIVE WAS THE SAME AS SANS'.  IF WE HAD TURNED THE OFFER DOWN, ASGORE WOULD HAVE MADE SURE YOU BOTH NEVER ENTERED HERE AGAIN AND THAT WE WOULD NEVER LEAVE.  HE FEARED OUR ATTACHMENTS TO YOU BOTH SO HE USED IT TO HIS ADVANTAGE.  MY INCENTIVE, CHARA, WAS _YOU_.  NOW, CAN WE PLEASE END THIS PETTY SQUABBLE AND DRAIN GRILLBY OF HIS STOCK.  I REALLY NEED IT AFTER THAT TIRESOME VENTURE."

Chara was stricken.  She never would have seen the Skeleton brothers again had they not taken their father's orders?  A new rage engulfed her and Frisk could almost feel its very essence.  The nature of her thoughts was plain upon her lovely face.  "Chara, let's not dwell on the past," she began to try and quell her sisters fury.  "Even if I could RESET the timeline that far back, redoing everything would only put everyone in jeopardy again.  Think of Father what you will, but understand that he wasn't always manipulative and does indeed love us.  Remember that it was he who told Dr. Alphys she couldn't just torture us as she pleased.  He made certain we were taken care of in all aspects.  I know what's running through your mind right now because I have been there myself.  I was also enraged when I found out, but, please, don't be too angry with the old man.  He did the best he knew how."

"Oh, I don't want a RESET, Sis.  I want answers."  Quiet fury raged inside her soul.  The man she called "Father" had plucked them from that happy home in Snowdin away from the care of two capable, albeit quirky, hands, lied to them about why Sans and Papyrus couldn't keep them, and manipulated all of them into submission under the guise of "wanting what's best for his girls".  She wanted so much more than just a simple RESET.

"ANSWERS WILL COME.  IN THE KING'S TIME, EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED.  IT WAS LOW HOW HE DID THINGs, BUT TRUST ME WHEN I TELL YOU HE HAD THE BEST OF INTENTIONS AT HEART.  WE... WE JUST DIDN'T AGREE WITH HIS METHOD OF EXECUTION," Papyrus offered more explanation trying to diffuse Chara's wrath.  "WE BUCKED ON HIM WHEN WE SHOULD HAVE HELD OUR TONGUES.  SEPARATION WAS OUR PUNISHMENT.  HE WANTED US TO TURN YOU GIRLS INTO THE KILLERS YOU ARE TODAY, AND WE DIDN'T WANT ANY PART OF THAT.  WELL, LET'S JUST SAY WE SHOT OURSELVES IN THE METATARSALS.  THERE IS MUCH MORE TO IT THAN THAT, BUT HE SHOULD REALLY BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU THE REST.  BESIDES, CHARA, THE KING AND QUEEN GAVE YOU TWO A BETTER LIFE THAN WE EVER COULD IN ALL REALITY.  IN A DUMB WAY, WE'RE BOTH GRATEFUL THEY CARED FOR YOU THE WAY THEY DID."

She released a long, drawn out breath.  "Fine, you win for now.  It's too late to rebel at this point anyway.  You're right, Pap.  Nothing down here is seldom fair and nothing can be done about it.  Let's go drown ourselves in copious amounts of alcohol.  No wonder everyone stays drunk all the damn time..."

"There's plenty ya've done 'bout it!" Sans finally spoke up.  "Snowdin is successfully not as bad a shit-hole!  For the most part, we don't hafta worry anymore unless we step outside the borders.  'N the monsters in the Ruins, they don't bother no one no more.  That's technically two areas ya cleaned up."  He patted Chara on the head and pulled her from her seat.  "C'mon, I'm ready to drink like a fish because I'm-"

"-DON'T YOU FUCKING DO IT, SANS!" Papyrus glared.

"Heh! I'm 'perch'-ed.  Heheh!!"

"SANS!!  WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"  Frisk giggled at their banter right before Sans smacked her butt on the way out the door.  His other hand worked on shoving Chara out next.  Papyrus' spirits rose a bit now that they were at last moving towards the bar.  He locked the door behind him and caught up with the others.  Once beside his favorite human, he slowed the pace and draped an arm over her shoulder only to be met with a fiery scowl.  "YOU'RE NOT STILL MAD AT ME, ARE YOU?"

"I just found out that I've been manipulated and lied to by the man I admire most in this dump, and that I've been blaming myself over a choice that was made for me.  You're one of the assholes who's kept it from me too.  You are so damn hot and cold all the time that I can't decide if you actually hate me or not.  You say you don't, but you tend to be fucking mean when you get the least bit annoyed.  Then, I find that Frisk has been screwing your brother for years now - yeah, I heard that one through your flimsy walls.  I don't know how I feel right now."

"WELCOME TO MY WORLD.  I'M IN THE SAME BOAT AS YOU TODAY, SO LET'S UPGRADE IT TO A PARTY BARGE.  LET'S SAY 'FUCK IT' FOR TONIGHT AND MAKE THESE TOMORROW PAPYRUS AND CHARA'S PROBLEMS.  HOW ABOUT IT?"

"I'm still mad at you!  Except, you told me that secret and it makes me feel guilty for being mad...  I want you to get away from me yet I want you right here at the same time.  Fffuugh!  Why are you so complicated?!" she ranted folding her arms in that classic manner.

Papyrus took a deep breath concentrating on his steps instead of her curvy figure.  "CHARA, YOU'RE DIFFICULT ALSO.  THIS ENTIRE PLACE IS DIFFICULT.  AND, WE ARE ALIVE BECAUSE IN OUR STUBBORNNESS WE DO WHAT WE MUST WITHOUT REGARD FOR ANYONE ELSE.  EVEN THOSE WE CARE ABOUT MOST ARE TOSSED TO THE WAYSIDE AT TIMES IN DOING WHAT'S NECESSARY TO SURVIVE.  IT ISN'T AS EASY AS FLIPPING A SWITCH TO EXIT THE MINDSET THIS PLACE DEMANDS.  HARDER STILL, IS THE MINDSET MY JOB REQUIRES.  I'M NOT ALWAYS PLEASANT WHEN OTHERS ARE AROUND BECAUSE I'VE NEVER BEEN AFFORDED THE PRIVILEGE.  OTHERS BEING NEAR MEANS IMMINENT DANGER, AND THAT MEANS I MUST BE READY TO LIVE UP TO MY NAME'S SAKE.  I DON'T DO ANYTHING TO INTENTIONALLY HURT YOU OR FRISK, BUT IF THAT HAPPENS THEN THAT'S THE CASUALTY OF THIS LIFE WE LIVE.  DO YOU UNDERSTAND, HUMAN?"  His words left Chara with much to ponder.  She hadn't put much consideration into his daily trials and the masks they require.  Just as she had a mask for every occasion, so did he.  It was indeed not easy to switch from one to another let alone on command.  Possibly, she had been too harsh on the poor guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what kind of night awaits them at Grillby's in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint. It has to do with copious amounts of alcohol because drunks are either funny, sleepy, mean, or horny. There is no in between in my experience. ^.~


	4. Bitter Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's off to Grillby's bar for a night of drinks and merriment because even rude and unsavory monsters need a place to drink the night away. The night continues with the four posting up at the bar with their favorite flame monster and tavern owner. Will Papyrus finally tell Chara how he feels or will he end up making a fool of himself with the help of all the alcohol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this turned into a bigger thing than I intended. I'll just roll with it, I guess, since it's too late now. lol. This chapter will delve a little into Frisk and Chara's past as well as mostly Payprus and Chara's relationship. These aren't spoilers, but I am giving a warning that might not be in the tags. Tragic backstory ahead (it's just a small part though).

All of a sudden, Chara was yanked out her head when the smell of stale booze, cigarette smoke, and grease wafted through the front doors of the tavern.  Grillby's was bustling tonight with the sound of rock music and shouting emanating from the building even with the doors closed.  "Ladies first," Sans offered holding one door open like a gentleman. 

Chara nodded in thanks and Frisk received another playful whack on her bottom causing her to shriek out, "Sans!" with a red tint on her cheeks.  He merely winked and grinned a lecherous, toothy grin as the dim light caused his gold partial to glint.  Frisk shook her head making her way to the bar where Grillby was busy pouring and serving drinks.

"Well, well," the tavern owner looked up to greet his new customers.  "What brings you lovely ladies in this evening?"

"Stuff it, Grillbs.  This doll's with me, remember?" Sans hurriedly joined Frisk's side.

"Be nice, Sans," she scolded.  "Grillby is just being polite.  Right Grillbs?"

"Milady, I would FIGHT Red to the death for your honor," Grillby returned pouring a shot of her favorite bourbon that had been a house special of his own making using honey from the bees that gathered in the ruins.  A patch of flowers had started growing after the girls fell into the Underground which attracted a group of honey bees giving them a resource they agreed to keep a secret.  It was also the secret ingredient in his barbecue wings that was a best seller next to his burgers and booze.

"THE TAB IS ON ME TONIGHT, MY GOOD MAN," Papyrus interrupted laying down some G in good faith.

"Just cover you and your bag-of-bones brother and I'll cover the ladies," Grillby offered.  The lofty skeleton monster shrugged and ordered four shots of his personal favorite which wasn't as sweet as Frisk's.  With honed skill, the bar keep lined up four little glasses and filled all of them without lifting the spout.  Frisk grabbed the other glass excited to have one for the other hand.

"Easy, sweetheart.  Don't get wasted in the first hour," Sans teased.  She downed one after the other with little regard to his warning.  "Keep drinkin' like that and we'll need a hotel room."

The comment made her blush hard enough that her cheeks burned.  "Sans!  We're in public for goodness sake!"  She couldn't help but bury her face in her hands as he wrapped an arm around her waist and chuckled.

"I love that color on ya.  Can't wait to see more of it."

"For fuck's sake, if you're going to act like that then go to the other side of the bar," Chara snapped.  "That _is_ my baby sister, creep."  She downed her shot and signaled for another deciding pure intoxication would be the only way to deal with them tonight.

"I MUST CONCEDE WITH THE HUMAN, SANS.  I DON'T WISH TO HEAR IT EITHER," Papyrus added already on his third glass.

"See what you've done?  You got me in trouble," Frisk pouted.

"Eh, don't worry 'bout those two sticks.  They're just jelly no one's 'barked' up their trees in a while.  Heh heh!"

"YOU IMBECILE.  I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF LEAVING WITH ANY MATE I PLEASE," Papyrus bragged.

"Yeah, that's how it works when you pay them, Pap.  And I'll have you know I'm still a virgin, jackass!" Chara returned fire.

"HMMM.  GOING FOR CLICHE AND DULL I SEE.  ALRIGHT, I'LL BITE."  He cleared his throat with a fourth shot and ordered a glass of whiskey on ice.  "HOW MUCH DO I PAY??  LET'S SEE...  HOW MUCH DO YOU CHARGE AGAIN?  AND DO I NEED TO TAKE A NUMBER THIS TIME?"

Everyone including Grillby gasped at the crass statement.  Chara's look of disbelief quickly morphed into one of sympathy as she knocked back shots three and four.  "Awe, Pap, sweetie.  You couldn't afford me.  Plus, even if you  _could_ , you wouldn't know what to do with it once you had it."

"HEY, DO YOU HEAR THAT?  THAT SOUND?  LISTEN CLOSELY...  'OH!  OH GOD!  MY-MY SOUL!  COME BACK SOUL!'  THAT'S THE SOUND OF YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND HAVING THE SOUL SUCKED OUT OF HIM."

"Ouch.  Well, at least he will get _something_ sucked."

"HUMAN, IF I WANTED THAT COMEBACK, I'D WIPE IT OFF YOUR FACE."

"Well shit, looks like I'm gonna be an only child soon..." Sans remarked staring intently at his fresh beer.

"Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth?" Chara continued unfazed.

"NAH, BUT YOUR ASS IS JEALOUS OF WHAT YOU CAN STUFF _IN_ YOUR MOUTH."

"Good lord, how many times do I have to flush to get rid of you?"

"DOUCHING DOESN'T GET RID OF THIS, SWEETHEART.  I GOT THE GOOD SHIT."

"Just like a venereal disease, huh?  You know, Pap, I would love to see this from your point of view, but I... ugh... I just... can't... get my head that far up my own ass."

"HUMAN, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN NAMED 'HEMORRHOID' 'CAUSE YOU'VE BEEN FIRMLY LODGED UP _MY_ ASS TODAY, AND IT'S BEEN THE BIGGEST PAIN I CAN'T RID MYSELF OF!"

"Boss!  We don't even _have_ asses!" Sans interrupted.

"THAT'S HOW SKILLED SHE IS AT IT!" Papyrus dramatically gestured at her with both arms.

"At least I commit to something instead of just saying 'yes' to everything that's thrown at me *cough*-rake-*cough, cough*," Chara implied.

Papyrus was well on his way to being drunk at this point as he worked on his second glass.  Chara drank shots five and six during his turn.  "I GUESS THAT'S FAIR.  I MEAN, I DO RAKE IN THE MONEY _AND_ THE PUSSY, SO YOU HAVE A POINT."

"You forgot to include the STD's..."

Suddenly, he shushed everyone and looked around.  "WAIT!  LET'S NOT ARGUE LIKE THIS IN FRONT OF UNDYNE."  Confused, everyone turned to look at him uneasily before glancing around to see if the Captain had actually walked in while they were distracted.  On seeing she hadn't, the gave Papyrus a questioning look.  "OH!  MY MISTAKE.  I THOUGHT I PICKED UP HER SCENT, BUT I GUESS IT MUST HAVE BEEN SOMETHING... _ELSE_."  He then motioned pointedly with a nod to Chara's thighs.

"Papyrus!  You're the reason they put instructions on the hand soap!  If I wanted to kill myself, all I need to do is climb up your ego and jump down to your IQ level.  Good god!  I didn't know they piled dumb shit as high as you.  Get your 'This Is Halloween' lookin' ass on somewhere, you medical prop lookin' mother fucker."

He did his best to hold it, but it was no use.  Papyrus released the biggest laugh of the evening.  "GODDAMN IT, CHARA!" he howled.  "YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE SHIT!  ALRIGHT, YOU WIN."  He then flung an arm around her and had Grillby set her up two more rounds.  Frisk, Sans, and Grillby all let out a cumulative sigh thankful for him being a good sport.

"Pap, I don't think I can handle much more alcohol.  I'm feelin' like I'm on a merry-go-round as it is."

"DUN MAKE ME PAY FOR BOTH OF 'EM.  AT LEAST... DRINK ONE?" he began to slur once the adrenaline wore off.

"Sure.  I'll have one more..."  Once the glass was empty, she continued, "No hard feelings?"

"Just one, but he'll get over it," Sans interjected.

"Sans!  Stop it!" Frisk chided playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Ah, haha!  I get it!" Chara giggled causing her escort to turn a deep crimson and turn away.  "Because he's a skeleton monster!  Your dermis is calcified so you're always hard.  Sans can be clever at times."

The other two snickered choking on their drinks.  "GODDAMNIT, CHARA..." Papyrus couldn't help but laugh with them feeling the pressure in his chest loosen.

"If that's what ya took from it, then O-kay," Sans chuckled taking a sip of his drink.  The rim didn't even touch his maxilla before he was swiftly yanked off his stool by an unseen force.  "What the hell, Papyrus?!"  He shoved his hood back and glowered up at his brother.

"I DUNNO WHAT YOU'RE TALKIN' 'BOUT, SANS.  I'M JUST SITTIN' HERE MINDIN' MY GLASS.  MAYBE YOU'RE MORE 'TIP'-SY THAN YA THOUGHT," he shrugged.  While the girls were distracted with Sans' seeming clumsiness, he glanced down to give him a nasty look behind the humans' backs.  With the hand he already had around Chara's waist he pointed at his brother much like a scolding parent would a child daring them to say or do anything in further retaliation.  However, the split second the auburn beauty faced him, he became all smiles and bright eyes hiding his antics.

The girls helped Sans out of the floor, and Grillby handed him another drink.  Promptly, one of Frisk's favorite songs geared up on the beaten jukebox.  It had been one of the few songs she recalled from her time on the Surface.  She could almost see her biological father singing along with the radio as he checked on her through the rear-view mirror.  She could barely remember him smiling at her while she belted out the chorus in her car seat.  They had been on their way to pick Chara up from school and Mom from work when her memory of the rest would begin to fail.  The only thing Frisk could recall after that is waking up in a hospital bed with her sister curled around her sleeping.  Next, comes the memory of lowering a giant wooden box into a dirt hole and being told it was their dad whenever she questioned his whereabouts.  Being the ripe age of three, she didn't have a grasp on any of the prior events or current happenings, therefore, she didn't cry or complain as her father's casket was laid to rest.  She only new she was sad because her mother and sister were sad.  In other words, the song triggered happy memories of her childhood that it couldn't for her sister.

Chara also recalled all the times she sang along with their dad on their way to pick up Mom or him wildly bellowing in the kitchen while washing dishes before work.  Sometimes, he even pretended he was a rock star in a band and acted like the broom was a guitar or their hairbrush was a microphone while he brushed their hair after their nightly bath.  He had once been in a band during his younger days, if she remembered correctly, and always had various rock and roll albums blaring from the stereo at home.  Yet, she only knew him as the man who was gone at night so they didn't have to hire a babysitter while their mom worked days, the man who readied them for bed so their mom could ready herself for bed, and the man who told them bedtime stories and sang lullabies until they drifted off to sleep before dipping out for work.  She knew him as the man who loved his family unconditionally and spoiled them even though Mom said money was a struggle.  Frisk might have been excited every time the guitar rift struck and the drums kicked, but not Chara.  She ordered a pint spontaneously and grimaced into the cream colored foam.  Forcing back the same tears she cried the day they buried him, she drank another helping of alcohol.

Papyrus noticed the pained expression on her face and pulled her tighter by his side making the bar stool squeak as it dragged the floor along with her.  "YA KNOW... THIS DAY HASN'T BEEN TOO BAD, ALL THINGS CONSIDERED," he spoke trying to distract her from whatever sour thoughts the song always managed to conjured.  "I THINK YA MIGHT BE RIGHT.  WE SHOULD DEF-DEF'NITELY HANG OUT MORE."

"And, I think you've had enough to drink for the night," she laughed.  "You're beginning to talk like Sans."

"OH, REALLY??  DAMN..."  He rubbed his face to feel nothing.  "YEAH, GUESS I SHOULD LET UP.  I FEEL LIKE THE WHOLE BAR IS SPINNIN'."  Soon, the song came to an end except a patron must have loved the band since another song from the album cranked up.  Chara pinched the bridge of her nose in attempt to relieve the pressure that steadily built inside her mind when, suddenly, she heard a familiar graveled voice singing low and soft with the melody.  She jerked her head up at Papyrus who was singing into the new glass he just received before pausing for a drink.  He spied her watching from the corner of his socket and turned his theatrics to the audience of one, his voice still following along with the music.

"Holy shit, Pap!  I didn't know your voice could do anything besides shriek and bark!  You sound like you belong in the band!"

"DUNNO 'BOUT THAT ONE.  I'VE JUST HEARD THIS ENOUGH OVER THE YEARS THAT I GOT IT DOWN.  GUESS WE'RE BOTH FULL UH SURPRISES TODAY, HUH?"

Feeling drowsy from intoxication, she leaned against her friend listening to his gruff vocals.  As she dozed off, he rested his skull on top of her head, toyed with his last drink in one hand, and fidgeted with her hair in the other.  "Papyrus," she yawned, her voice barely audible.  "You're bein' nice again.  You're gonna gimme a complex 'cause you'll just turn around an' be mean to me or start a fight an' ruin this."

"NOT TONIGHT.  I'M DONE FIGHTIN' TONIGHT, PROMISE.  I'M TOO FUCKIN' WASTED TO FIGHT.  IN FACT, I'M TOO DRUNK TO _ACTUALLY_ FIGHT.  MIGHT BE WISE IF YA CRASH AT OUR PLACE TONIGHT 'CAUSE WALKIN' YA HOME'S TOO RISKY.  I'LL TEXT YER DAD TO LET 'IM KNOW YER WITH ME."

"I'm welcome to stay??"

"UH...  'COURSE!  YOU'RE ALWAYS WELCOME.  IT _WAS_ ONCE YER HOME AS WELL.  GUESS I SHOULD TALK TO UNDYNE 'BOUT GETTIN' A KEY MADE..."

"Thanks, Pap.  That means a lot to me.  I can't get over how nice you're bein'!  It makes me question what you truly think of me."

Papyrus remained silent for a long moment.  His mind was a vortex of thoughts spinning out of control.  He was closer than ever to spilling exactly how much he cared about her, how much he wanted to be with her, how much he-NO.  He couldn't.  Those feelings were better off locked away.  "WELL, YOU'RE PRETTY COOL SOMETIMES.  I LIKE YER GALL AND FEROCITY.  I LIKE HOW YOU'RE NOT AFRAID TO SPEAK YER MIND NO MATTER WHAT THE COST.  YOU'RE A FIGHTER, CHARA.  GUESS THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T WANNA SEE ASGORE TURN YA INTO ANOTHER SOLDIER LIKE US.  I MEAN, HE JUST WANTED YA TO BE ABLE TO DEFEND YOURSELF, SURE.  AND... IT'S HARD TO LEAD AN ARMY WHEN YA KNOW NOTHIN' 'BOUT FIGHTIN'.  'KAY, I GET THAT.  BUT, HE DAMN NEAR RUINED WHAT MADE _YOU_ IN PARTICULAR SO CAPTIVATING.  HE ALMOST DESTROYED THAT FIGHTIN' SPIRIT OF YOURS.  NOT THE BATTLE SPIRIT YOU HAVE WHEN FACIN' AN OPPONENT, THAT'S NOT THE ONE I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT.  I MEAN THE FIRE IN YOUR EYES WHEN YA FEEL LIKE YER STANDIN' FOR SOMETHIN'.  THE FIRST TIME I WAS BURNED BY THAT FLAME, YOU HAD JUST DISARMED MY 'ELECTRO'-CUTIONER.  I STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT HOW YOU DID IT."

"Um, Frisk held the ball."

"YOU SNEAKY HUMANS...  NO WONDER YOU WERE SO CONFIDENT.  STILL, I LOVE THAT SPARK ASGORE, ALPHYS, AND UNDYNE ALL BUT SNUFFED OUT OF YA.  SOMETIMES, I WONDER IF YOU'D STILL HAVE LOST IT ENTIRELY IF I HADN'T PESTERED, BADGERED, AND ANTAGONIZED THE SHIT OUTTA YA ALL THESE YEARS.  SOMETHIN' 'BOUT MY TEASIN' REALLY GETS UNDER YER SKIN."  Chara felt a chill run through her core as the hand that was tangled up in her hair gently brushed down from her behind her ear to her neck as he rested his hand on her shoulder.  The graze had been quite accidental, but it made her shiver nevertheless.  Then, it struck like lightening in her veins.  All this time, he hadn't been him pushing her away.  He had been pushing back against the behavioral programming her father instilled.  If she ever questioned him hating her, she never would again.  He didn't hate her; he hated what they were making her into.  Yes, her father loved them both, but he loved the girls so much that he would rather turn them into the perfect soldiers to ensure their safety rather than take a risk.  The fact that she still had it in her to argue was a testament to his accomplishment.  Frisk was just a resilient one who didn't let any of it bring her down.  She had always been a naturally free spirit that couldn't be broken even under the worst conditions.  Chara believed most times her sister could fall into a pit of thorns and find a rose.  She was mostly grateful for Frisk's unrelenting optimism and jealous at the same time.

"Well, you're just giving away all your secrets today, Pap.  What confession will come out of you next?"  She heard him audibly swallow the remaining contents of his last drink as he tried not to spit it back out all over Grillby.  "Okay, maybe you told all of your secrets.  I guess it's my turn isn't it?  What do you wish to know?"

"IF I HAD TO KNOW ONE AND ONLY ONE THING, I WANNA KNOW WHY THAT SONG PUTS SUCH A SPITEFUL LOOK ON YOUR FACE?"

Now, Chara was silent still leaning on his chest.  Carefully, she pushed herself off of him and leaned on the counter.  A deep breath in and out of her lungs gave a bit of sobriety to answer him.  "Frisk and I came from a lower middle-class family with two parents who worked hard to provide for us.  Our real father was a former musician who worked nights at a factory so Mom could work days.  Dad would stay up with Frisk after Mom left, nap where he could, pick me and Mom up after school and work, put us to bed, and go into work himself.  Mom was a fierce woman who wouldn't hesitate to hurt someone over us.  They loved us very much," a sour grin formed on the corners of her lips, "but everything changed with the snap of a finger.  Dad hadn't slept much that week because, well, Frisk wasn't sleeping much and his hands were full with a rowdy toddler.  He was on his way to pick me up from school except... he never came.  I waited for an hour before my teacher called Mom.  The next thing I know, she's arriving with a co-worker since it was just us and Dad had the only car.  There was no one else to depend on for anything, you know?  Her work friend took us right to the hospital where I learned that Dad fell asleep at the wheel and crashed hard into a telephone pole.  He was declared dead on arrival and Frisk was put into a medical coma.  The doctors assured us it was to stabilize her and make sure she didn't cause any potential neck and spinal trauma to worsen.  Five days she was in that coma until the doctors revived her.  Those were the worst five days of my life as I slept next to her every night praying she would open her eyes soon.  I was five when we buried our father, except my nightmare didn't end there.  Not only did we lose Dad, but we lost Mom that day as well.

"It didn't happen all at once.  She continued doing her best enrolling Frisk in a daycare program and cutting extra spending.  Dad's life insurance paid off some things as well, so that helped.  However, money couldn't replace the hole Dad left behind especially in Momma.  To cope, she turned to alcohol - just a glass or two before bed at first to ease the loneliness.  Gradually over the years, it became a bottle or two until she ceased to function.  I spent my eighth birthday keeping Frisk entertained, doing laundry, picking up, and making dinner in the microwave since Mom didn't do these things anymore.  She was too busy passed out on the couch.  Anyway, I had become fairly efficient with the microwave and toaster at this point and could cook potatoes, any pasta I wanted, hot dogs, grilled cheese, eggs, buttered toast, and anything out of a can.  Mom eventually lost her job and I couldn't allow Frisk and myself to end up on the streets in that city.  So, I did the only thing a ten-year-old me knew to do; I grabbed my sister and ran.  I drug her through the cold of onset winter and into the woods thinking I knew enough to keep us alive.  We're lucky we didn't end up dead in those woods.  Well, I sought shelter in a cave where I started gathering wood to build a fire... as if I could actually make a fire.  That was when I didn't see the big fuckin' hole in the ground and fell into the Ruins.  Frisk didn't know what to do, and, having nothing to pull me out with, she jumped down to me.  It's a wonder we didn't shatter every bone in our bodies from such a high fall.  And, you know the rest from there.  But, I can say through it all Frisk never once complained or questioned me.  She really is a trooper...  I think I need a couple more drinks, Grillbs..."

"I'll set up three, milady," he answered politely.  "I feel a need to drink after that myself."  As she paced herself drinking the two servings Grillby set out for her, Papyrus felt a stab of pain he had never experienced.  He felt an immense sorrow for the broken human at his side.

He awkwardly patted the back of her head and muttered, "I'M SORRY, CHARA.  I AM EXCEEDINGLY SORRY ABOUT WHAT YOU AND FRISK WENT THROUGH."

"Tch!  Nothing can be done about it now.  Life down here is better than life up there any day.  At least down here, some one gives a damn about us.  I guess even in the coldest season of Snowdin, there's still some love in this place.  It's just buried deep beneath its bitter snow."  She had barely finished her last shot of hooch when she realized what came out of Papyrus' mouth.  "Wait!  Did you just apologize?!  For something you have no involvement in!?  Wow, nice time to say you're sorry, Pap."

"IT'S MORE OF, UH, 'XPRESSION OF CONDOLENCES.  WHY DO YA GET SO HUNG UP ON WORDS ANYWAY?  YOU'RE CARELESS WITH YOURS GIVEN THE EXCEPTION OF BEIN' IN ASGORE'S COMPANY."

"I mind my tongue more than you realize.  Or, more like I have learned when it's best to mind it.  On the other hand, I believe expressing yourself is important.  Words are the easiest and most useful way to say what your thinking and how you feel.  They're malleable and can express as much detail, beauty, or simplicity as you desire.  Words are easily the most important tool we have and shouldn't be taken for granted!  Everyone should voice their ideas and opinions regardless of how others feel about it."

"BUT, SHOULDN'T THAT ALSO COME WITH THE RIGHT TO KEEP 'EM TO YOURSELF?  'SPECIALLY IF YER NOT BACKIN' 'EM UP WITH ANYTHIN' SUBSTANTIAL?"

"Well, true, but words are only half the battle.  You _have_ to back them up else they become empty just like you said earlier.  However, you should also reinforce your actions and intentions with the necessary diction because communication is equally important.  How does some one know you intend to take appropriate action if you never communicate with them?"

"UGH, CHARA, DUN MAKE ME THINK RIGHT NOW.  I CAN BARELY HOLD MY HEAD UP..."

"I'm serious, though.  Even the smallest communication might be the difference between making or breaking a relationship of any kind.  In the end, 'The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone.' Harriet Beecher Stowe. Granted some things are more important than others, but sometimes you just have to say what's on your mind even if it's small things such as 'I like this, or I want that, I need those, I hate this, I'm sorry for making you feel that way, I wish I could..., or I lov-"  Chara abruptly ended her sentence on finding Papyrus had been intensely focused on her every word.  "I-I lo..." she began to stammer.

His gaze was relaxed and sleepy as if she were telling him a bedtime story.  Without missing a beat or prying his eyes away, he swept that same wily strand behind her ear then calmly and clearly reiterated, "I LOVE YOU."

Her cheeks burned, her chest squeezed in on itself painfully tight, her stomach was in her throat, and her eyes immediately shot to the polar opposite direction.  "Yeah, that too..." she panted trying to keep herself together.  " _That was just him questioning my next words.  Yeah, that's it.  Just him finishing my sentence,"_ her mind screamed behind the privacy of her own thoughts.  Turning around to face the floor in order to not feel so uncomfortable she noticed Papyrus mimicked her.  "Pfff!  Look at those two dorks on the dance floor living it up like its 199X!  At least Frisk is happy."

"SANS IS HAPPY TOO, YA KNOW."

"I'm sure he is..."

"SERIOUSLY.  I'VE NEVER SEEN MY BROTHER THIS HAPPY.  HE GENUINELY LOVES YOUR SISTER.  I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT."

"You just found out about them today.  How would you know?"

"I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIM STICK WITH A PARTNER LONGER THAN GOOD WEEKEND.  HE DOESN'T _DO_ RELATIONSHIPS.  THE MERE FACT THAT HE'S BEEN WITH HER FOR THREE DAMN YEARS IS THE BIGGEST GIVEAWAY, BUT THERE ARE OTHER FACTORS LIKE HOW HE LIGHTS UP AROUND HER, HOW PROTECTIVE HE IS OF HER, AND HOW MUCH HE'S BEEN SMILING.  I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SMILE LIKE THIS IN A LONG TIME."

"So, you're telling me Sans is in this for the long haul??  That he's not just using her like some kind of creep?"

"YEP.  HE'S ABSOLUTELY SMITTEN WITH HER.  I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE DID, BUT I'M KINDA GLAD.  I WAS GROWING WEARY OF HIS 'SKULL'-KING.  NYAH HAH HAH!"

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers...  I'll tell ya this.  I don't know who taught Frisk how to dance like that but it sure as hell wasn't me."

Papyrus arched his scarred brow bone at her and stated, "YOU'RE NOT GONNA SIT HERE AND TELL ME YA DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE EVEN A LITTLE."

"Father taught me how to waltz and quick step.  He said it would encourage lithe dodging in battle - said it would help build faster reflexes.  Whatever the hell Frisk is doing with her hips, is not what I call dancing."

As if on cue, a slower ballad came on prompting the drunk lieutenant to stand.  Finding his land legs, he wobbled a little first then turned to Chara and offered her a hand saying, "MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?"

"Papyrus Skeleton, dancing would be the _last_ thing I would assume you knew how to do."

"I ONLY DO IT WHEN I'M VERY, _VERY_ DRUNK, AND AS OF RIGHT NOW THERE ARE TWO OF YOU.  SO, SHALL WE?"  Chara turned a deeper shade of red taking his bony hand and allowing him to lead her to the middle of the floor.  Smoothly, he picked her up and set her feet on his boots to compensate for her stature.  She was barely over five feet in height after all, and he was a nearly eight feet.  His hand glided to the small of her back to steady her while his other hand gently cradled hers.  "SOMETHIN' SIMPLE TONIGHT, 'KAY  I'M BARELY HOLDIN' MY OWN SELF UP."  An odd flame burned in his eyes tonight, one that made the small human feel like she might catch fire any moment.  Her heart was thumping in her throat, stomach, head, and chest all at the same time as that gaze burned into her.  She couldn't explain why, but she almost felt like prey as he seemed to peer into her very soul.

"That's fine.  I can't hold myself up either, so maybe together we can hold each other up," she laughed to disperse the tension.  He merely turned up one corner of his maxilla and continued to look at her as if she held the world's secrets.  This was very unlike Papyrus even when he was farthest from sober he could be.  "Are you feeling... alright?" she inquired.

"YEAH!  I'M ALRIGHT.  A LITTLE TIRED MAYBE...  OKAY, READY TO PASS OUT BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT."  He pulled her a little closer to break eye contact fully aware now that he probably just made her tense with his misconceived pining.  They swayed rhythmically much to Chara's surprise seeing how inebriated he made himself during the outing.

Before the song's end, Frisk caught sight of the two dancing and gasped, "Sans!"  She was certainly thrilled to see Papyrus actually making some kind of move.  "When we come back around, give your brother a passing glance.  He's dancing with Chara!  It's so cute!"

"Cute is the last word I would use to describe my little bro..." Sans mumbled.

"Shut your mouth.  This is adorable!"

" _You're_ adorable...  Ya find beauty in the small things, don'tcha?"  She smiled sheepishly then laid her head against his sternum.  Sans gave her a squeeze pulling her closer so as not to leave an inch between them.  "I love ya, sweetheart.  Ya know that?"

"I love you too, you big bonehead.  Hey, what do you say we help those two dodos out and really grab a hotel room for the night?"

"Sure!  Beats havin' an audience.  Unless you're into that?  Heh heh!"  She jerked her head up and playfully swatted his radius bone.  "Hey, can't blame a guy for askin'.  Wanna camp out in Waterfall again?"

"You have to work tomorrow.  Besides, it's dangerous to camp in the same area twice in a row."

"Ain't nothin' to be afraid of, doll.  I've got that sexy backside of yers covered."  He gave her a sly wink and charismatic grin.

"You lecherous old man," Frisk teased.

"Agh!  Why ya gotta do me like that, darlin'?"  Sans flopped his skull on her shoulder now embarrassed which provided her with such amusement.

Chara eyed the two bemused herself.  "What do you suppose they're talking about over there?" she questioned.

"WHO CARES?" Papyrus replied then recanted.  "PROBABLY ABOUT DITCHIN' US TONIGHT.  SANS HAS THAT _LOOK_ IN HIS EYE."

"Oh?  The one that makes my skin crawl?  Or the one he gives mustard covered hotcats?"  " _She better not ditch me tonight!!"_ Chara silently panicked.

"YES," was his only response.  This elicited a curt chortle from his dance partner for she wasn't expecting such sarcastic answer.  In turn, this made Papyrus himself chuckle lightheartedly.  "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SOUND WAS _THAT?_ "

"Shut up.  You tickled me is all..."  Before long, the song was through and had cut to a more vintage tune.  Without missing a beat, he secured his bony grip on Chara's hand, shuffled from under her feet, and twirled her around.  In the opposite direction from him she spun then back in time for him to catch her midriff with his other hand.  Her back was now pressed against him as he leaned down and spoke in her ear.

"IF YOU CAN WALTZ, THEN YOU CAN DO THIS.  JUST FOLLOW MY LEAD."  He grabbed her free hand and repositioned it around her waist before twirling her forward with both hands.  To the beat of a fast tune, he had her doing a basic two-step going in circles around each other.  At some point, she assumed this wasn't his first time on the dance floor as he picked up her slack with a quick dip turning her in the other direction.  Everyone now gathered in a loose circle clapping to the beat while they stepped in time.  Chara, being a fast learner, picked up the pattern in no time and soon anticipated each pivot until she missed a turn and ended up facing away once more.  Papyrus, on the other hand, was capable of making it work as held her other arm to her abdomen and moved in time just as if she were face him.  "DON'T WORRY.  I CAN PULL THIS OFF AS LONG AS YOU WALK WITH ME."  His breath was warm on her neck which had her temperature up even further.  Thank heavens she was already crimson faced from the cardio and alcohol.  With their legs off-set, he walked her back and forth with the same two-step motion before spinning her back out just as before except this time he grabbed her right above her hips and swung her into him.  Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his lower ribs and locked her ankles right as he let her upper body fall back bracing her with his carpals.  Again, thank goodness she remember to slide on her thick black leggings!  The crowd applauded as he set her back down and grabbed an empty chair.  "AND YOU SAID YOU DON'T DANCE," he panted wiping a thin red film of magic from his frontal bone.

"So much for keeping it simple...  And, you said you only did it when you're completely sauced!" she returned plopping into a chair opposite of him.

"I DO.  I JUST HAPPENED TO BE SAUCED MORE OFTEN THAN I CARE TO ADMIT."

"That was some fancy footwork, boss," Doggo came up from behind and roughed Papyrus' crown.

"Haven't seen you break that one out in a while.  Maybe it has somethin' to do with your new partner?"  Dogamy followed suit teasing him and rubbing his crown in passing.

"YEAH, YEAH.  GET YOUR KICKS IN NOW.  TOMORROW, YOU'RE BOTH ON GUARD AT THE RUINS."

"Awe!  C'mon, boss!  We're just funnin' with ya!" Doggo pleaded.

"Yeah!  Please don't split me up with my wife!" Dogamy followed.

"Don't worry, fellas.  I won't let him pick on you for giving him hell.  Go party and let me handle the big kahuna."

"Thanks, Chara!  You're the best!" they both licked her before giving their boss' head one last rub and posting up at the bar.

"Ugh.  So gross...  It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't reek of wet dog from being out in the snow all day."

"I SWEAR TO-  OOOH!  UNDYNE HAD A TWISTED SENSE OF HUMOR PUTTING A _SKELETON_ MONSTER IN CHARGE OF _CANINE_ MONSTERS.  THANKS, UNDYNE...  ANYWAY, THE BAR IS CLOSIN' SOON.  I'LL TEXT ASGORE WHILE YOU GRAB THE STAR-CROSSED LOVERS OVER THERE.  HERE, PAY THE TAB WHILE YOU'RE AT IT."  She did as he asked and grabbed a stool beside Frisk and settled the debt.  Papyrus stretched across the table in hopes of stabling himself enough to send a coherent text.  It read:

>  *SIR TO DRINK TO BRING CHARA AND FRISK HOME.  PLS DON'T WORRY THEY STAIN WITH US TONIGHT.  SORRY FOR THE TIPS.*
> 
> *TYPES
> 
> *DAMNIT.  TYPOS.
> 
> *You stayed out all night at Grillby's again, didn't you?* he replied.
> 
> *YEA*
> 
> *Be grateful my daughters had already taken a shine to you and your slob of a brother, Lt.  Else your asses would have been dusted a long time ago.  Make sure that nothing - and I mean _nothing_ happens to them.  Understood?*
> 
> *YES SIR*

"RAT BASTARD..."

"Ready to go?" Frisk patted him on the back sympathetically.  Sans and Chara hoisted him to his tarsals.  Papyrus shrugged off his coat and wrapped it over Chara to cushion her shoulders since he would be leaning on mostly her the entire walk home.

"Come on, you big lush.  Let's get you to bed so you can sleep this off before work," Chara coaxed him toward the door.

"I'VE GONE IN UNDER WORSE CIRCUMSTANCES.  JUST GET ME THE FRONT DOOR AND I CAN PASS OUT ON THE COUCH IF I HAVE TO," he laughed.  "AS LONG AS I'M MOVING, I'M GOOD.  IT'S WHEN I SIT THAT I LOSE MY EQUILIBRIUM."

Grillby shouted for last calls as the four stepped outside in the blistering cold.  Nonchalantly, Frisk and Sans began walking in a different direction which caught Chara's immediate attention.  "Where do you think you're going?!" she hollered at them.

"Um..." Frisk hesitated.  Chara leaned Papyrus against the brick wall where he folded his arms to rest his skull in waiting.

Chara ushered Frisk out of earshot and hissed, "You two are _not_ leaving me alone with him all damn night.  What the hell, Frisk?"

"Sis, think about this carefully.  Do you _really_ want to hear us all night?"

"Disgusting...  Yet, that's still better than leaving me alone!  At least have Sans take me home first."

"I can't, darlin'.  I've had way too much alcohol and it's risky to jump space intoxicated.  Sorry," Sans explained.

"Are you two fucking serious?  I'm buzzed, he's out of commission, and you're going to leave us alone?  _This_ should be fun...  Thanks, guys.  Thanks."

Frisk bit her lip in contemplation before she instructed Sans to go ahead and register.  "I'll catch up, Red.  Chara, I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen close.  If you never take any advice from your little sister again, at least do this.  You have spent your whole life taking care of me, or trying to your greatest efforts.  Let me return the favor for once.  I'm going to stay at the Inn with Sans and you're going to talk to that man hugging the tavern wall for dear life.  Take it from a woman who can see that he looks at you the same way Sans looks at me."

"Are you _serious?!_   You honestly think _Papyrus_ sees me that way?  Have you lost all of your sanity?"

"I know how it sounds, but he's been flirting with you all night... in his own way.  Can't you see how miserable he is when he looks at you?  I shouldn't be the one saying this, but I'm trying to help the poor man out a little.  I'm trying to give him a little MERCY.  Just like Snowdin.  There's a kind heart beating beneath that bitterness if you could possibly give him a chance."

"Who said _I_ was even interested in Pap-"

"-Chara, who are you trying to convince?  Me?  Or are you trying to fool yourself?  Because, it's as plain as the rosy cheeks on your face.  Even if you don't realize it yet, your body language has been begging all night to be close to him - to _touch_ him.  In turn, he has done everything he can to touch you in some form or fashion.  I'm going to leave you with a bit of advice Mom gave me not too long ago.  Stop thinking with your head and listen to that beating in your chest.  Or, perhaps in your case, listen to what your _body_ wants.  It might just do you some good."

"You mean Mother knows you're with Sans?"

"She knows I'm with... someone.  She doesn't know who yet.  But, yes, she kind of knows.  Sis, you have been there for me my whole life," Frisk closed the distance between them and took both of Chara's hands in hers.  "Please, let me be here for you.  Trust me on this one.  He's dying inside and you're torturing him.  It's not obvious to just anyone, but I know you both well enough to see that he cares about you more than anything and that you would do anything to be close with him.  Take this rare opportunity and, in the very least, have a conversation.  You're always going on about how important words are.  It's time to put that to use.  Seriously though, listen to your body tonight.  You might, well, have a _very_ good time.  Heehee!  I love you, Chara.  If you need anything, text me.  We're just next door, okay?"

"Frisk, don't...  I'm...  I don't think I can do this... whatever it is I'm about to do.  I'm terrified I'll make an ass of myself.  I mean, what if you have it wrong?"

"CHARA!  ARE YA COMIN'?  I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN MAKE LOVE TO THIS WALL!"  Both girls bellowed out laughter that echoed through the steely night.

"Yeah!  I'm coming!  Hold on just a moment longer so I can tell Frisk goodnight!  Okay.  I guess the worst that could happen is I embarrass myself, right?  Well, Sans is waving for you and it doesn't look like I'm doing a good job in changing your mind."

"Nope!  Goodnight, Chara and good luck!" Frisk gave her a playful wink and yelled a parting greeting to Papyrus before darting off to the Inn.  Chara now stood alone with her biggest fear and worst social skill, intimacy.  How in the vast Underground was she ever to tell Papyrus how she felt, or tell if she felt anything at all?  It was never a thought that crossed her mind, but Frisk had been right about constantly wanting to be near him especially as of late.  Maybe there was more to all this flirting than she previously thought.  Taking a deep and ragged breath, she crunch bitter snow beneath her feet to help Papyrus reach the house in one skeletal piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do a lot of drinking chapters because alcohol and sex are the most versatile things to write on. You can dress it up, dress it down, make it fancy, make it messy, make it formal, make it casual, make it sweet, make it whatever you want! And they both pair well with food XD.


	5. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned for the evening by their siblings, Chara is left with the task of helping Papyrus to his own front door which is proving to be a challenge in his drunken state. With the evening coming to an end, Papyrus is running out of time to bare his feelings to the only one who might truly accept him for his honest self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a long chapter - I had to split it up into two different chapters and I'm just evil enough to do it right in the middle. XD Enjoy the sexually charged frustration, teasing, foreplay, fluff, and (of course) angst!
> 
> Edit: I just realized I forgot the chapter title XP

The temperature had fallen hard causing even Papyrus to shiver from its sting especially since Chara had his coat. She pulled her hood up and zipped the middle of her own jacket in a fragile attempt to block out the chill.  "Come on, Pap. Let's get you home," she sighed. He had been slanted against the brick wall in front of Grillby's with both arms folded to cushion his dizzy skull. This left enough room for her to wedge herself in between so he could lean on her without falling straight to the ground. Earlier, she might have just as well rolled him in the fresh powder, but now it was a dangerous kind of cold. "Come on, big guy. I gotcha. I won't let you fall."

"I'M MORE CONCERNED WITH FALLING ON YOU THAN THE GROUND," he confessed.

"I'm pretty sturdy right now.  I didn't have near as much to drink as you.  Hurry, this weather is for the Snowdrakes.  I swear, you won't hurt me.  Carefully, she removed one arm pitted under his frontal bone and braced him with her other arm and shoulder.  "It's just a few steps to home.  Surely a graceful ballerina such as yourself can shuffle a few steps to the door."

"GIMME A BREAK, WILL YA?  THE REST OF THE ALCOHOL KICKED IN."

"Yeah, yeah, just try to keep it down until we get home."  Pacing herself, she guided him forward with each painstakingly slow step until they reached the space between his window and porch.  There, he decided it was time for a break.  "Really?  The door is right here!  Grrr...  A moment ago you were throwing me around the bar floor like we had danced that a hundred times and you now expect me to believe you can't shuffle your ass to the door?"

"I JUST NEED A MOMENT.  I DRUNK MORE THAN I'M USED TO AN' IS KNOCKIN' ME HARD."  He assumed the former position against his house while Chara reclined in the opposite direction crossing her arms to keep what little warmth she had left.

"You're not going to be sick are you?"

"YOU KNOW MONSTERS DON'T REALLY GET SICK.  WE JUST GROW OLD AND TURN TO DUST...  NAH, I'LL BE FINE.  NOT MY FIRST GO 'ROUND WITH TOO MUCH WHISKEY."

"Well, it's just a couple more steps until you can lie down.  It's freezing out here..."  Chara shoved off the wall and scooted into the space between him and the house.  Abruptly, she was pulled into an embrace with his free hand as he cradled her to his sternum.  Though flustered, she had to admit he did help shelter her from part of the wind chill, and he was exceptionally warm for having no actual tissue.

"WAIT.  I FEEL I MIGHT FALL OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH IF I LET GO NOW.  YA CAN GO IN IF YA WANT...  I CAN MAKE IT ON MY OWN."  The sensation of his phalanges gently running through her hair felt so nice she almost forgot about being cold altogether until she was snapped back to the moment.  She gazed up feeling the heat of his stare on her to find she was correct.  He was looking down on her with that same indescribable expression he had back at the bar.  She just couldn't quite put her finger on what emotion his face wore.  It was a mix of tired, cautious, and something unfamiliar.

A lump had seemed to form in her throat as she tried to reassure him.  "I won't leave you out here alone.  I can wait for you, Pap.  Whenever you're ready, we'll continue."  She watched his expression soften a bit with a kind smile.

"SO, YOU'RE BEIN' NICE TO ME AFTER ALL THE SHIT I PUT YA THROUGH TODAY?"

"Yes.  We give each other hell.  It's what we do.  We're like taco seasoning in spaghetti, remember?  That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you.  Besides, taco seasoning is not the worst thing you've ever done to spaghetti."  Her stomach did a back flip remembering his first attempt at cooking pasta.  "So, how come you never told me you could sing or dance?  You never did either when we lived here."

Papyrus' smile dropped with a defeated exhale.  "WELL, TO PUT IT SIMPLY, HOW ELSE IS A GUY TO GET LAID 'ROUND HERE?  IT SURE AS HELL AIN'T WITH MY SPARKLIN' PERSONALITY.  WOMEN LIKE A GUY WHO WILL DANCE WITH 'EM OR SING TO 'EM."

" _Papyrus_!" Chara awed in mild disgust.  "You mean you were show boating this whole time?  Seriously?"

" _NO_.  I WAS TRYIN' TO HAVE SOME FUN BEFORE WE LEFT FOR THE NIGHT.  MAYBE MAKE UP FOR BEIN' SUCH AN ASS ALL DAY...  TO BE HONEST, I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T SINCERE IN WANTIN' TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH ME.  I THOUGHT YA MIGHTVE BEEN TRYIN' TO BUTTER ME UP FOR WHO-KNOWS-WHAT."

"Papyrus!  I'm hurt!"  Hearing this, he merely cocked a brow bone at her.  "Okay, so maybe I ask a lot of you at times...  But I'm here now.  I meant it when I said I wanted to have more days like today, only, with less bickering.  And, less cold..."  His red eye lights continued to pierce through her causing her anxiety to wax.  The new look on his face told of a war raging inside his mind as if he were fighting an unseen force.  "Are you alright??  You look as if you want to say something."  This only drew out a groan.  "Pap??  What's wrong?  You can tell me.  I promise on my soul that it will stay between us."

"I TOLD YA EARLIER THAT I HAD NO REGRETS, REMEMBER?"

"Yeah, why?"

"WELL, I LIED.  IT'S A LIE I'VE BEEN RUNNIN' FROM FOR YEARS NOW.  I HAVE ONE HUGE REGRET THAT'S BEEN EATIN' AT ME AND I CAN'T RUN ANYMORE.  CHARA... I'M NO GOOD WITH WORDS WHEN IT COMES TO PERSONAL MATTERS, SO I'M JUST GONNA BE BLUNT.  I REGRET NOT BEIN' STRONG ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU GIRLS WITH US."

"What??  I don't understand, Pap."

"YOU AND FRISK WERE THE GREATEST THINGS TO HAPPEN TO ME AN' SANS.  ALL OUR LIVES, WE BELIEVE NO ONE COULD BE TRUSTED, EVERYONE WOULD HURT US GIVEN THE CHANCE, AND ALL WE HAD WAS EACH OTHER.  THEN, YOU TWO FELL INTO OUR LIVES AND SHOWED US THAT WE WERE WRONG.  YOU TAUGHT US WHAT IT MEANT TO CARE FOR SOMEONE OUTSIDE OF OURSELVES AND WE HAVEN'T BEEN THE SAME SINCE.  IT SOUNDS ASININE, I KNOW.  BUT, WE FELT AS IF WE HAD DISCOVERED TWO ANGELS WHO NEEDED US AS MUCH AS WE NEEDED THEM AND DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT 'TIL THEY WERE STOLEN FROM US.  YES, THE KING MEANT WELL AND HE GAVE YOU A BETTER LIFE THAN WE EVER COULD...  YET I'M STILL SORE OVER IT.  YOU TWO BELONGED HERE... WITH US...  I'M SORRY WE WEREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ON THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND.  BECAUSE, IT WOULD HAVE UNLEASHED A NEW KIND OF HELL HAD WE RETALIATED AGAINST THE KING."

"Wow...  not what I was expecting to hear, honestly.  Pap, Dad made some hard decisions, and I think he was only trying to do what was best for his kingdom.  You know, 'the needs of the many' and all that jazz.  I was furious earlier, however, Father rarely makes life altering decisions out of anger or spite.  I'm sure there's a bigger picture, one that's bigger than us.  That's usually his motive.  Look, there's no reason to be sorry either.  You guys made the smartest decision because Dad would have slaughtered you both.  I'm not being mean either.  He's just a powerful monster with huge LV.  Hey, can we talk about this inside?  My extremities have gone numb," Chara chuckled lightly and put her palms to his burning cheeks.  Papyrus held both of her small hands to his face with his and found they stung his distals with the cold.  "Also, promise me you won't run from me anymore.  You're the only one who I can be my true self around.  I want you feel the same.  I can't give you back the time we lost, but I can be a better friend going forward.  Okay?"  He opened his eyes and gave her that odd look again.  This time, she could tell he was holding something back.  That was the face of him debating how to say something, what words to use, or whether it should be said or not.  He grasped her hands a little tighter and rubbed the backs with his thumb distals but remained silent.  She watched his brows furrow and teeth grind pensively arguing with himself.  "Pap?" she urged him.  "Just say it.  Everything will be fine."  Suddenly, an idea hit her that she knew would work.  "Alright, you have a hard time with words.  Then... why don't you _show_ me instead?"

"I'M AFRAID OF EXACTLY WHAT YOU'LL THINK OF ME IF I DO..." his voice came out a low and hushed.  This was another shock to Chara.  Papyrus, the brutal and MERCILESS Lieutenant of Asgore's Royal Guard, feared nothing and no one including the King himself.  What could he be holding onto that had him so nervous?  The poor human was completely oblivious.

Chara looked up at him through her eyelashes and habitually nibbled her bottom lip.  She figured if he couldn't express it in words, then he would be more comfortable expressing it in actions.  He continued steadfast in his silence, yet his expression had a subtle shift.  Desperate to hear what he had to say and go in out of the painful cold she tried to tempt him.  "I swear, I won't think any less of you.  I just want to go in before I freeze to death.  We're standing right at the door.  Let's get inside and you can show me - point it out, write it down, look it up.  Do _some-_ MMPH!!!"

Her words were swiftly cut off as Papyrus pressed his maxilla and mandible to her lips closing the distance between them.  He couldn't hold it anymore and she tipped him over the edge with that damn lip biting she does when she's nervous.  She went stiff, completely stunned by the turn of events and was startled when he pitted her against the wall.  This elicited a sharp gasp allowing him claim her mouth with his tongue.  One skeletal hand was tangled in her hair while the other cradled her cheek.  His magic, warm and thrumming, caused her to forget about the cold entirely as his tongue gently teased hers.  She caught the lingering taste of his favorite whiskey mixed with something that must have been his own.  A heat grew in the pit of her stomach and her heart pounded wildly as he thrust his tongue in with each unbroken kiss not caring who saw in that moment.  Slowly, Chara began to relax as a new intoxication took hold of her.  In a matter of seconds, her arms were wrapped around his neck vertebrae as she fully embraced the moment.  Perhaps, for a time, she agreed that words were unnecessary.  A second wave of shock pulsed through her exiting out the soles of her feet when Papyrus hoisted her up using his arms to cradle the small human under her bottom.  As he shoved her to the wall, still locked in their intimate display, she let out another "MMPH" and instinctively wrapped her legs around the base of his ribs on leaving the ground.  One rather large hand shifted under her ass while the other supported her back keeping her pressed firmly to his body while he blindly made his way to the front door.  One eye light peeked half-lidded when the door refused to give.  " _SHIT_ ," he cursed to himself before somehow managing to unlock it with his magic and flinging the door open then closed.  The skeleton monster didn't waste time throwing them both to the couch opting for a controlled fall that would keep him in the dominant position.  After all, this was the best damn kiss he had yet to experience and was now ruined.  Heavens, she tasted delicious as he caught a hint of that soda she mixed with the whiskey and a whisper of honey.  A sweet tooth was something foreign to the big guy, but if he ever had one then it was now.

While she requited his affection fervently kissing him back, it only further enticed his pent up aggression.  Each caress of his building magic tingled on Chara's lips and tongue, but soon she felt a warmth starting at her feet and spreading like tendrils scaling up her legs.  Slowly, it crept to her knees, then her hips, and it was quickly too much.  The sensation of his magic engulfing her senses was more than she could handle at the moment.  The poor girl was doing well to mind the fire being stoked in her own core.  As he moved his hands down her legs to adjust her under him, he finally broke the heated kiss to her cheek and immediately nip her ear.  "Pa-P-Pap-" she gave her best attempt to grab his attention as the magic radiating from him began to suffocate her as it entangled itself around her very soul.  It became apparent that he was attempting to be intimate with her in a manner she couldn't return and it burned since she had no magic in her to accept his with.  She felt his hands slowly glide up the outside of her black leggings following the curvature of her muscular thighs and hips.  His teeth had moved down her neck biting roughly, just not _too_ rough while simultaneously his hands kneaded at her hips uncertain where to put them next.  A sharp bite to the crook of her neck helped Chara finally regain her voice in the mix of soft pants and moans.  "Pap, stop!!" she squealed.

Instantly, he seized.  His body halted rigidly in place as the breath left him completely.  Now hyper alert, he pulled back a little and faced her with his obvious shame plastered across his face.  "S-SORRY...  I...  I FUCKED UP, I'M SORRY..." his voice was dry and low.

"P-Pap... No..." Chara panted.  "Your magic is rampant and... it's overtaking everything...  I'm sorry, but could you... reclaim control over it?  I'm not a monster, remember?"

"SHIT...  SORRY..."  Papyrus inhaled deeply and closed his eyes to focus.  When he faced her again, they appeared to be on fire as he gave her a predatory look.  She could hardly see the black void of his orbits or his eye lights from all the magic billowing out.  "BETTER?"

"Y-yeah," she nodded throwing her arms around his neck bones and pulling him back into their earlier kiss.  He eagerly accepted catching her with both arms and leaning back on his tibia and fibula bones.  Promptly he tore at the hem of her long dress skillfully removing it in a single motion before discarding it in the floor.  Of course, she had to be wearing that damn long, loose fitting tank top underneath.  She wore it under everything she couldn't handle scratching against her skin which almost made Papyrus laugh.  For someone so tough and ragged on the edges, she sure had quirks about being comfortable especially with clothes.  He gave her a half smirk which made her turn pink.  "What?  That dress is prickly."  No words left him as he thrust his tongue back down her throat, teasing her hungrily then moved down her neck eliciting little whines and gasps.  Gently, Papyrus laid her back down on the cushions while his carpals of one hand tantalizingly played under her shirt running up the tight curve of her torso wrapping around to her back.  There, he found the clasp of her bra and deftly unhooking it with the snap of two phalanges.  Chara pulled back with an upturned brow finding that smug look on his face she despised oh so much.  She decided to put him in his place for once.  In three smooth motions, she shirked both straps off her arms, yanked the garment from the top of her shirt, and tossed it to the floor with her dress never shifting her top.

This unsettled the ever confident monster more than slightly.  He eyed the piece skeptically then cut his eyes to her his expression never leaving him.  "WITCHCRAFT..." he muttered as he went back to teasing her neck refusing to give her the satisfaction of seeing him caught off guard.  He gradually moved up to her jawline savoring each noise that escaped her lips.  Her skin was soft to his touch as he made his way up her sides causing the shirt to ride up with them.  His hands squeezed lightly as he practically felt up her entire abdominal area since he could touch the tips of his distal bones together and make the full circumference of her waist.  She was such a tiny thing compared to him which gave him the impression he might break her with one wrong move though he knew better.  Chara's eyes were shut tight feeling each flick of tongue as he worked down to her clavicle where the V shape of her tank left her exposed.  He could taste the salt of her skin and felt surrounded by the lovely fragrance of whatever soap and perfume she used.  Dear lord!  His senses were in a state of overload occupied with how she tasted, smelled, sounded, felt, and, most of all, how she looked with her lips slightly gaped, head lulled back, and chest noticeably rising and falling with each sharp inhale.  " _HERE'S TO GETTIN' SLAPPED..."_ he told himself as his hands sailed over the pillowy mounds that had been tempting him all day.

Chara sucked in a sharp breath and tightened the grip her legs had around him.  Her back arched into his hands while hers wrung at his clavicle bone as if she were the one holding on for dear life now.  He drew a lewd moan from her between the sting of teeth and the mild kneading of his hands on her breasts.  " _Papyrus..."_ she whimpered almost too quiet for him to catch.  But, he did catch it and this only stoked him further.  He moved to her shoulder tracing the little scar with the tip of his tongue and thumbing the buds that perked to his touch.  "AH!" she moaned each time his bones passed over the sensitive areas.  In turn, every mewl and gasp fed his ever growing desire to claim her right there.  Patience was not a virtue for either of them and still he reminded himself it would have to be.  He gritted his teeth against her shoulder drawing a trickle of blood and a shrill "PAP!!" from the over stimulated human.  Gathering a small portion of her wits long enough to think clearly, she bolted upright and kissed him tearing at the hem of his grey sweater.  With a little help, she had it off leaving it abandoned in the floor with the other garments.  She snorted a little seeing he too had on one of his tank tops.  She failed to recall a time he _didn't_ wear one under his clothes or around the house if he was off duty.  All he gave her in return was a low growl as he pulled them both off the sofa and headed upstairs.  Playfully, he tossed her on his bed and flopped down beside her.

He rolled over on her legs and shoved the bottom of her shirt up leaving a trail of magic with his tongue all the way up her torso as he did so.  The throbbing between her legs was almost painful from his teasing.  The sensation in her pelvis was tight begging for something foreign to her.  Never had she felt such a strong urge for something she had no conception of.  Off came the sleeveless shirt revealing her bare breasts and the flush of her shyness as it colored her cheeks, neck, and chest.  Chara averted her eyes feeling a little self-conscious, but Papyrus would have none of that.  He tilted her jaw back to him and kissed her sweetly.  Taking his time, his hands roamed down her body feeling every inch of supple flesh he could take in before tugging at the remaining article of clothing.  Without a word, Chara rocked her hips into his allowing him to remove the thin fabric leaving only her sheer, lacy panties.  Papyrus took her in, red face and all.  Years of training, fighting, and rigorous exercise left her body tightly sculpted and even...  _scarred??_   No!  He knew better!  His magic flared with a different intensity as he looked her dead in the eyes and snarled,  "ANSWERS, _NOW_."

She sat up and curled her knees to her chest leaning against his head board.  "Well, I couldn't dodge _all_ of Undyne's attacks in the beginning.  A couple are recent because of my own carelessness.  I... forgot about a couple of alterations to one or two of your traps in Waterfall..." she admitted.  "Thank goodness for Frisk, right?"

"I HAVE NO MEMORIES OF ANY RESETS AFTER WE BROUGHT YOU TWO HOME."  His expression calmed into one of confusion rather than rage.

"She didn't do any RESET's.  After a while, she found the ability to LOAD from a specific point in time like some kind of video game.  You probably had the feeling of deja-vu and passed it off as such.

"HNNNN...  CHARA...." he groaned bumping his forehead into hers softly.  "WHICH ONE IS THE MOST RECENT?"

Chara straightened her legs and pointed to a row of neat, circular scars across her left breast.  "I forgot about a swinging log you added to the end of a series of spiked logs on the bridge in Waterfall.  Frisk and I were meeting Undyne to work on the house last year...  It punctured my heart and a lung..."

"DAMNIT.  YOU'RE SO IRRESPONSIBLE SOMETIMES..."  His words were not scornful but pained knowing he had been the cause of at least two of these scars now.

"It's not your fault.  Please, don't blame yourself.  I took my chances going without you.  It's what I get."  She reached for his jaw caressing his face gently with her hand.  "Besides, I'm not the only one who's scarred."  Her other hand traced the marring over his eye that stretched back to the crown.

With lightning speed, he snatched her hand and pressed the palm to his mandible and spoke into it.  "PLEASE, DON'T BE SO RECKLESS ANYMORE.  I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE SENSELESS SCARS ON THAT GORGEOUS SKIN OF YOURS.  AND TRUST ME, CHARA, I WILL KNOW GOING FORWARD.  YOU'RE TOO BEAUTIFUL TO END UP BATTLE WORN LIKE I AM."  Her breath hitched in her throat as he bent down to kiss the scar on the top of her breast cupping the soft flesh.  Being distracted, she didn't notice his other hand slip down the hem of her panties and graze over her moist folds.

"Ah!!  Papyrus!" she moaned clenching his humerus bone.  " _Fuck!_ "  Chara threw her head back when she felt his smooth distal play at her entrance gently exploring her pliable skin.

Suddenly, he had the most delightful idea - well, for him anyway.  He leaned down into her ear, his words nearly a purr, and whispered, " _YOU_ TELL _ME_ WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME, CHARA."

"Wha-  Huh?!" she panted breathlessly.

He kissed her jawline and continued, "I WANT TO HEAR YOU _SAY_ IT.  COME ON, BABY, TALK DIRTY TO ME."

"Pap!" she cried covering her face with her hands.  "Baby" was definitely a new one and she couldn't fight the embarrassment.  Tension settled in the pit of her gut until part of it released when his hand slid out of the mesh fabric and rested on his femur.  "That's not fair, Pap..." she groaned looking at him through parted fingers.

Papyrus wore that smug grin of his as he removed his tank top and pulled her hips into his grinding just a little.  He leaned down to planted feathery kisses along her jaw where he left off.  "OH, I THINK I'M BEING MORE THAN FAIR.  IT'S NOT LIKE ME SUBMIT.  YOU SHOULD TAKE ADVANTAGE.  I'M NOT A GENTLE LOVER, CHARA, AND THE LAST THING I WANT IS TO HURT YOU OR CROSS BOUNDARIES.  I DON'T NORMALLY PUT AS MUCH CONSIDERATION INTO THIS, HOWEVER, I'LL MAKE A VERY SPECIAL EXCEPTION FOR _YOU_ , MY LOVELY HUMAN."

" _All that liquor must be wearing off.  He's starting to sound like his ol' boastful self,"_ she thought in amusement.  Her body trembled nervous at the idea of telling Papyrus, of all monsters, what sexual stimulus she desired.  Truth be told, she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted.  At most in her life, she had made out with a couple of boys she liked during a her more rebellious days at wild parties not really feeling interested in anything more.  She took in a deep, audible breath and stuttered, "I-I don't want y-you to stop..."

"STOP _WHAT_?" his brow bone twitched as he smirked at her.

"Damnit, Pap..." with another inhale she kissed him in a tantalizing fashion dipping her tongue past his mandible this time, only briefly, and spoke against his maxilla.  "Please, Papyrus, touch me.  I want to feel your smooth fingers playing with me.  Please?  Don't leave me wanting."  He release a baritone growl and ripped the see-through fabric clean off.  His magic extended down his arm into his hand as he bit into her neck again and pressed his middle distal into that warm entrance between her legs.  "Oh, god-Pap!!"

Stopping right before he made it to the second knuckle, he mumbled into her skin between kisses, "DON'T TENSE UP.  RELAX, BABY, I'VE GOT YOU.  PROMISE.  YOU TRUST ME?"

"Of course I do."  There it was again.  She couldn't fathom why he would use such a sweet endearment on her.

"THEN LAY YOUR PRETTY HEAD BACK, CLOSE YOUR EYES, AND HOLD ONTO WHATEVER PART OF ME YOU NEED TO.  BE AS ROUGH AS YOU NEED TO, BABY; YOU WON'T HURT ME."  He pressed her hips back down into the mattress coaxing her with his magic.  He manifested more into his hands and continued working a single phalange in, then out a little, and slowly back in.  "DAMN, SWEETHEART, YOU'RE SO _WET._ AND _SO_ FUCKING TIGHT."  Papyrus was mindful to firmly place his thumb at the base of his third knuckle knowing he could easily and unwillingly rip the fragile thread of her innocence.  That was not a risk he was eager to take.  He roughly plunged into her once his finger was saturated with her slippery juices and pulled back out.  Chara let out a whimper of protest at the empty feeling until she felt double the measure push in.

"W-What are you doing?!" she moaned.

" _YOU_ ARE SO DAMN TIGHT THAT IT'S GOING TO TAKE A LITTLE MORE WORK IN ORDER FOR YOU TO ACCOMMODATE _ME_.  I'M NOT TAKING A GAMBLE ON HURTING YOU.  YOU MEAN TOO MUCH TO ME."

Her eyes glittered under the soft glow of his overhead light.  She sat up and kissed him tenderly before asking, "What do I mean to you _exactly_.  What are you still not telling me?"

A fierce red encroached most of his face as he stammered, "W-WELL, I-UH, UN-HUM!  TO PUT IT SIMPLY I-WELL... IT'S JUST THAT YOU... YOU'RE- I MEAN, EARLIER AT THE BAR- AND, I MEANT IT TOO...  BUT, I DON'T THINK YOU CAUGHT IT."

Chara sucked in a shrill gasp realizing he had been honest to her face, no timidness, no games.  She had actually dismissed his confession as him finishing her thought.  He wasn't just craving her body in this one fleeting moment; he actually _loved_ her!  "How could I be so stupid?!" she scolded herself throwing her arms around his neck vertebrae.  He embraced her affection a little confused at the sudden display.  "Papyrus, I'm sorry.  You confided something that must have been extremely difficult and I brushed you off.  Please, forgive me."

"THERE'S NOTHING TO FORGIVE.  I SHOULD HAVE-"

"No.  I should have been paying better attention.  Is that what you've been running from?  Is that why you push me away?"

"YEAH.  I COULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO YOU BECAUSE SOMEONE HAD A GRUDGE AGAINST _ME_.  I UNDERSTAND FRISK WOULDN'T LET YOU STAY DEAD, BUT IT _HAS_ TO BE TORTURE WHICH IS WORSE IN SO MANY WAYS.  I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO PUT YOU THROUGH THAT.  ON THE OTHER HAND, REALIZING HOW DIFFERENT THIS PLACE TRULY IS MADE ME QUESTION THE ACTUAL REASONS I HAD BEEN GUARDING MYSELF FROM HOW YOU MAKE ME FEEL.  I...  ...  I LOVE YOU, CHARA.  I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR AS LONG AS OUR SIBLINGS HAVE BEEN SNEAKING AROUND."

"So, you don't want this to be a drunken fling?"

"I CAN'T MAKE YOU LOVE ME BACK.  BUT, I CAN GIVE YOU EVERYTHING I HAVE AND LOVE YOU WHILE YOU'RE MINE."

"I guess it's a damn good thing I'm all yours then," Chara mouthed quietly into the back of her knuckles.  Her eyes darted to the other side of the room in a coy fashion.  "Honestly, I don't know what love is.  I don't know what kind of feelings I have, but if I had to give it a name then I think I would call it love.  I have never felt anything like this for anyone in my life except you...  You do something to me I can't explain.  So, I'm willing to be here in the morning if you're willing to make me breakfast."  Her confession rendered him speechless.  She was so pure and innocent in certain ways that it infatuated him to no end.

"DO YOU WANT PANCAKES AND HONEY OR OMELETTES?" he replied with a shit-eating grin.

"It better be both..." she muttered.

He accepted her demands by palming one of her breasts and sliding two finger tips into her pussy.  He watched her breathing grow ragged and her eyes shut tight.  When she opened her mouth to let out a delicious sounding moan, he slid his ethereal tongue in unable to resist tasting her and feeling those little vibrations against him.  He started pumping his fingers slowly at first, enjoying how her soft walls adjusted, then gradually picked up speed until she was braying from the sensation he created throughout her core.  Each thrust drew an erotic noise from her that beckoned him for more.  A tight ball of tension built between her legs and grew tighter with each rub against the front wall of her wet cunt.  "ARE YOU GONNA BE A GOOD GIRL AND CUM FOR ME?"

"Pap!-Fuck!  Yes!-Yes!  I'm cumming!  Fuck me, I'm cumming!"  Chara wrung his clavicle on both sides and humped against his phalanges as he massaged the rough patch of tissue inside of her.  The contractions broke hard over his fingers causing even Papyrus himself to moan just a little.

He leaned down and bit her earlobe still lightly fingering her now sensitive center.  "GOOD GIRL," he rasped in her ear planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.  "WHAT IS YOUR NEXT DESIRE, PRETTY HUMAN?  WHAT WISH CAN I FULFILL?"

"Huh?...  I-I haven't the wildest-AH!  Idea..." she huffed breathlessly from the ongoing stimulation.

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, THEN I'LL JUST KEEP DOING _THIS_ ," he emphasized with a beckoning motion of the two fingers he had been pleasuring her with.  "I CAN MAKE YOU CUM AS MANY TIMES AS YOU LIKE DOING THIS."

"Mmmmnn!  No-no-I want... Ung!  I want to see it!"

"SEE WHAT??"  His tone shifted a little confused at what she asked of him.

"I want to see whatever the hell is glowing in your jeans!  You can't tell me you have a-um, a..."  She couldn't look him in the eye as she forced the words out of her throat.  "You can't possibly tell me you have a penis."

"NYAH HAHAHAH!  WELL, YEAH!  HOW ELSE DO THINK I-?  GODDAMNIT, CHARA."  Papyrus laughed into his both his hands rubbing his face at the same time.  "AND HERE I THOUGHT I HAD DONE AN EXCEPTIONAL JOB OF HIDING IT."

"There's no hiding _that_ , Pap.  It's fucking bright and makes your unhealthily snug jeans even tighter."

He ignored her remarks about his denim and clicked his tongue against his teeth.  "YOU WANNA SEE IT?" he asked in reassurance.  She nodded enthusiastically, her curiosity overwhelming.

Feeling a little brash, she commanded with a cheeky grin, "Lose the pants, Lieutenant."  Normally, it would be a cold day in hell before Papyrus submitted to anyone's demands, however, given the special circumstances that she had never known a man he would set aside that carnal need to completely ruin her.  He meant it when he said the last thing he wanted was to hurt her for he couldn't live with himself if he did again.  His own need was aching from arousal and, between lust and whiskey, it took every ounce of self control he had to do what she commanded of him.  Compliant to his human, he undressed removing his shirt, unbuckling his favorite beaten leather belt, and then his pants discarding them along with his boxers.  He gestured haphazardly with upturned palms to his stiff, glowing member hitched at the pubic symphysis of his pelvic region.  A single brow bone was arched at her as he stood unamused by her overconfidence.  "What the hell am I supposed to do with _that_?!" she panicked slightly at his enormous glowing cock.  Just by eyeing it, she figured it had to be at least ten inches in length and at least seven inches in girth at the roundest area.  Her cherry face now matched the glow of his magic as she covered her mouth with both hands shocked to actually see a penis for the first time.

"WELL, YOU TAKE IT..." he looked at her a bit perplexed.

"I know that!  But... the whole thing?!"

"YEAH...  THAT'S HOW THIS WORKS, CHARA.  DID YOUR PARENTS NOT TEACH YOU ANYTHING ABOUT THESE MATTERS??" he asked now concerned.

"I-I didn't pay much attention..."  She covered the rest of her face out of shame.  "My mind had more important issues to contend with."

Papyrus let out a gust of breath that built into a long chuckle.  "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WENT INTO THIS _COMPLETELY_ BLIND.  GOD, CHARA, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?  AND AFTER LECTURING ME ABOUT THE IMPORTANCE OF WORDS?" he tsk'ed playfully.

"I was following your lead.  I didn't think something as natural as this would raise so many questions."

He smiled humored by her complete obliviousness.  He hadn't realized how innocent she truly was.  He pried her hands away from her rose colored face and kissed her lovingly.  "ALRIGHT," he purred, "THEN FOLLOW MY LEAD.  I WILL STILL FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS FOR THE NIGHT, BUT I WILL ALSO GUIDE YOU THROUGH THIS.  I WILL BE COMPLETELY AT YOUR SERVICE JUST FOR TONIGHT.  NOW, ON YOUR KNEES, PET."  Her eyes sparkled with wonder not quite certain where this was going.  "YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME MORE ACQUAINTED WITH HIM BEFORE WE DO THIS, SO IN THE FLOOR AND ON. YOUR. KNEES."  Cautiously, she slid off the bed and down to the fluffy carpet sitting on her haunches and holding her left arm with the right one across her body.  She obediently awaited his next instructions.  "GOOD GIRL...  NOW, I'LL LET YOU EXPLORE AS YOU WILL.  THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO HAVE CONTROL FOR A WHILE."  He set his tarsals off the edge putting her between his patellas.  Brushing her pillow ridden hair with his phalanges, he patiently watched.  Chara was now face to face with his massive dick while he toyed with her auburn locks; petting her if you will.  Though his words were patient, seemingly, his body language told a different story.  She was still in a submissive position at his feet being treated like a, well, a pet.  It didn't help that he began calling her "pet" after making it clear that the name should be demeaning during their prior conversation at MTT's Restaurant.  Truth be told, she kind of liked it.  She enjoyed him taking charge of her for a while at least when in the bedroom like this.  She allowed him to roam her body as he pleased and all she had to do in return was stroke his ego a little which wasn't that hard to do.  Right now, he wanted something _else_ stroked, so she resolved to do her best to please him.  He _was_ being quite the gentleman tonight, and she reasoned his efforts shouldn't go unrewarded.

Chara wrapped her hand around the base of his thick member and instantly jerked away.  "That's intense, Pap.  Can't you...  Um, maybe alter it a little?"

"NOT REALLY.  I CAN'T EVEN FORCE IT AWAY RIGHT NOW.  IT SORT OF TAKES A LIFE OF ITS OWN."  He averted her eyes feeling self conscious.  Okay, then.  She would just have to work with what she could.  The magic thrummed in her hand as she carefully massaged it up and down drawing breathy rasps from Papyrus.  This was a compliment in her mind, so she ran her thumb and finger tips over various parts of his shaft exploring just as he advised.  Laying her head on one arm, she listlessly watched herself fondle him taking in his impressive length and girth.  Her exploring was indeed calm on the outside, but her entire pelvic region throbbed with desire making it difficult to focus.  Chara failed to grasp how ten inches would fit inside an approximate six inch well leaving her no choice but to trust his word.  Picking up a little speed out of curiosity, she was satisfied to hear his breathing grow a touch more labored.

The little human looked up through her lashes and grinned mischievously.  "Do you like that?" she mocked.

"KEEP TEASING AND I'LL STUFF IT DOWN THAT PRETTY LITTLE THROAT."  She merely scoffed at this enticing his aggression even more.  "CHARA, YOU HAVEN'T THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHAT DEATH GRIP I HAVE ON MYSELF RIGHT NOW.  I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT SOFT IN BED.  THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T TEAR YOUR CLOTHES OFF AND WRECK YOU DOWNSTAIRS IS SIMPLY BECAUSE IT'S _YOU_.  I CAN'T GIVE YOU MY INNOCENCE, SO I'M GIVING YOU MY CONTROL AND WANING PATIENCE.  DON'T TEST ME, PET, UNLESS YOU'RE READY TO THROW DOWN."

Her cheeks flushed a smidgen at this.  "You say that as if it's a threat," she confessed.

"CHARA, YOU'RE PUSHING ME..."

"No, you are just spoiled - used to having what you want, when you want.  Well, you're at my MERCY as of right now and you will endure all the teasing I choose to give.  You have been a wonderful gentleman tonight, Papyrus.  Don't ruin it."  Her regal smile was too infectious.  He couldn't resist giving her an approving one in return surrendering all arguments to his victor.

"PERHAPS, YOU ARE RIGHT.  I AM SPOILED.  BUT, THAT DOESN'T CHANGE HOW BAD I WANT INSIDE OF YOU.  SO, KEEP TREADING ON THIN ICE, LOVE.  YET... MAYBE YOU'RE HOPING TO BREAK IT?"

She smiled and shrugged giving his cock a tease with her tongue never breaking eye contact.  She licked him from base to right below the tip with only the faintest graze.  "Maybe.  Maybe I just like pushing your buttons."  Chara then rolled her tongue around the head mimicking the way they had been kissing.

"AH, FUCK..." he hissed.

"Or maybe, I like it when you tell me what do do."  She continued by brushing her lips against him only allowing part of the head to enter past her lips as she rubbed the area with her tongue.

"SHIT, BABY," he moaned.  "'KAY... OPEN YOUR MOUTH."  Obediently, she opened wider and ran the tip of her impish tongue over the corner of her upper lip.  Her seduction damn near sent Papyrus over the edge as he gripped the back of her scalp forcing a sexy and pleasurable moan from her throat.  "SHOW ME WHAT ELSE THAT TONGUE CAN DO."  He pushed the tip of his cock into her waiting mouth and released the hold on her hair idly resting it on the crown of her head.  If she wanted a little rough play, then, damnit, he would oblige.  Excited, she wrapped one hand around the base and moved down taking more of his length into her mouth.  Once comfortable, she stimulated him with both simultaneously while allowing her saliva to lubricate as she clumsily worked.  Each bob of her head was met with a guttural sound that had her quite proud of herself.  "FUCK, BABY.  KEEP THAT PACE RIGHT THERE.  HUU... CHARA.  YOU SAY I'M SPOILED BUT YOU'RE THE ONE SPOILING ME..."  This made her stop in the middle of blowing him and look up curiously.  "HEH, NOTHING.  KEEP GOING, PET.  YOU LOOK TOO DAMN SEXY WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL LIKE THAT."  This earned him the classic dagger stare before she sucked sharply and twirled her tongue over the tip like she had earlier.  Papyrus grabbed her by the hair and shoved her head down too far making her choke and pull back.

"What the hell, Pap?" she coughed wiping a string of drool from her mouth.

"OOPS...  I GOT OVER ZEALOUS.  LET'S TRY AGAIN."  He cupped both of her cheeks and placed a tantalizing kiss on her lips.  "I MUST ADMIT, YOU GAGGING ON MY COCK WORKS FOR ME."

"Mmhmm.  I bet it does."  Chara raised an eyebrow at him propping her head on her fist.

"UN-UH.  YOU'RE NOT DONE, MY PET."  He guided her back to his shaft and she eagerly played along.  Compliant to his whim, she took him into her mouth once more and worked his cock up and down swallowing as much of it as she could.  He restrained from bucking into her, but couldn't resist at least rocking his hip bones gently while she sucked him off.  "F-FASTER, CHARA.  ALMOST THERE..."  She obliged picking up the pace as his phalanges tangled in her hair occasionally clenching a handful and tugging enough to be arousing.  Stars above, did it feel nice!  Each time, she gave him a moan that reverberated against his member pushing him closer to his peak.  It didn't take long for Papyrus to reach a limit and spill his magic into her mouth.  "GODDAMNIT, CHARA!" he hissed loudly as his dick twitched and pulsed.  His cum was warmer than she had expected, and it had a lively vibration to it even as it slid down her throat.  Chara lifted her head to see her lover leaned back on his elbows, breathing erratically.

She caught his eyes, licked her bottom lip suggestively, then bit it.  "You seem to have enjoyed that," she smirked.

"MORE THAN YOU KNOW...  COME HERE, PET."  Papyrus lifted her out of the floor and into his lap.  Straddling him just above his hip bones, Chara sat back on his pelvic bone grinding into his arousal.  Feeling her taut ass rub against him only reinvigorated his boner.  She could feel him throb which heightened the dull ache in her lower belly.  He enveloped her completely, though, peppering her cheeks, neck, and breasts with affection.

"Papyrus..." she quivered in delight.  He claimed one perky mound with his tongue and the other with a skeletal hand playing with her hardened nipples.  "I can't handle anymore teasing, Pap.  I might bust if you keep this up."

"OH, I THINK YOU CAN HANDLE A LITTLE MORE.  BECAUSE, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THOSE SOUNDS YOU MAKE WHEN I DO THIS."  He gestured by lightly pinching one pink bud and flicking the other with his ecto-tongue.  "BESIDES, YOU CAN'T PUT THESE GORGEOUS TITS IN MY FACE AND EXPECT ME TO BEHAVE."

"Oh gah-!  Pa-Pap!!  You're the one that put yourself there!  Mmmmnnn!  Please, baby?!"

"'PLEASE' _WHAT?_ " he taunted now rolling one nipple between his smooth distals and nibbling the other.

" _Paaaap_!"

"I'M STILL GOING TO MAKE YOU SAY IT, PET.  I AM AT YOUR BECK AND CALL TONIGHT.  THE ONLY THING I WANT FROM YOU IS TO TALK DIRTY TO ME.  IT'S SEXY TO ME THAT YOU CAN VOCALIZE YOUR DESIRES WHERE I ACTUALLY DO HAVE A DIFFICULT TIME.

" _Is that_ _why he was so defensive earlier?  He was embarrassed and I made it worse by calling him out in front of everyone?  Come on, Chara!  You can do this for him!"_ she coaxed herself while he turned her into a wet mess with his fingers now thumbing both nipples and staring at her longingly.  "Please, Papyrus," she leaned in, pleaded against his auditory pore, and frotted her moist lips against his pulsing magic.  "I am so wet for your throbbing cock.  Can't you feel how bad i want you inside me?  How bad I want you to stuff every inch of that monstrous dick in my pussy?  Pl-Please fuck me, baby.  Fuck me 'til I scream, please.  I want you to so bad."

" _HOW BAD_?" he growled.

"Here, feel..."  She took his free hand, leading him between her legs, and pressed two of his fingers against her lightly.  "Feel how wet you made me."  Taken back at how slippery the outside was he pushed one of her knees to the side to look.  He could see the natural lubrication glistening in tiny streams trickling toward her thighs.

"HOLY SHIT, BABY.  I HAVE TO ADMIT, I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE DO THAT.  THAT'S FUCKING HOT."  He stared at the sensual pink flesh and gave the little pearl crowning the entrance a brush of his finger.

"Pap!" Chara squealed closing her legs instantly.

"HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You keep torturing me.  I want _this_."  She sat back down on him sliding her warm cunt down his entire length.  She moved her hips up and down grinding until he grabbed her by both of them and pulled her to a halt, his dick pinned between her enticing center and his pelvic bone.

He separated a single follicle of her hair and choked out, "WOMAN, YOU HAVE ME _THIS_ FAR AWAY FROM COMING UNHINGED AND LOSING WHAT DIGNITY I HAVE LEFT."

"Is that a promise?"

"TRUST ME, PET, THERE WILL BE OTHER OPPORTUNITIES FOR ME TO ROLL ON TOP OF YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND HAVE YOU AS I PLEASE.  FOR NOW, I HAVE SOMETHING DIFFERENT IN MIND."  He leered down hearing Chara swallowed audibly as she waiting for his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always so embarrassed to write this stuff, but people seem to enjoy it so I'm not motivated to stop any time soon. It might not always be Undertale or its AU's though. Also, it should go without saying, any mistakes made in Papyrus' speech are intentional because he's drunk af. XP


	6. No Rest For the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is far from done with Chara. Their romp continues in the second part of chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break in the chapter, but it was so long and I wanted to put something out. Their heated session might come to a climax (heh!) but the story is far from over.

Papyrus scooted them both to the edge of the bed holding her body firmly to his in case she had any other raunchy ideas on provoking his animalistic urges.  He had to admit to himself, however, without the suffocation of another's magic feeding that beast he was far less aggressive.  The feeling of being alone with his own drive and not bearing the weight of another monster's depraved emotions put him at a greater ease.  He could really get used to that feeling except it reminded him of just how fragile his little human genuinely was and that didn't help soothe the desire to ram into her.  Instead, he put the savage thoughts aside and squeezed her round ass before giving it a little smack with his skeletal hand before dictating, "UP!  ON YOUR KNEES."

"Eep!!  Those bones sting, Pap."  Nevertheless, Chara hopped up on her knees as instructed.  Now, her warm sex was brushing against his just barely.  The sensation was almost too alluring as he forced back the compulsion to lift his hips and slide right in.

"SORRY.  IS THIS BETTER?"  With a hint of magic he kneaded the firm curves using both hands.  This elicited sultry purring from her as she lulled her head back slightly.  The fierce red magic trailed where his hand led to her hips as he massaged them as well.  Her belly was on fire at this point as he lit her up with a humming that reverberated through her every being.  It wasn't smothering this time, however.  This time, he was in full control of the output.  He made short work relaxing her as he shifted a little farther to the edge so he was perfectly aligned with her womanhood.  "ARE YOU READY, MY PET?"

"Y-Yeah!" she puffed a whisper that could have been mistaken for an actual word.  Her mouth was dry and heart racing as he placed a firm grip on her sides just above the hips.  "W-What exactly are w-we doing?"

"NYAH HAH...  YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GOOD GIRL AND _SIT_."  Gently, he ran his thumb distal along her pouted bottom lip, feeling how the smooth and supple flesh underneath molded to the most minute pressure.  Then, he pulled her down a tiny bit until the tip of his needy cock settled in her wet vulva right outside her entrance.  A shiver ran up his spine feeling that muscle contract involuntarily from excitement.

"Papyrus?" she moaned as her nerves bubbled to the surface.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN CONTROL OF THE MOVEMENTS AND PACE.  I WANT THIS TO BE AS COMFORTABLE AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE, I WON'T LIE, IT MIGHT HURT.  MAYBE EVEN BLEED...  AND I REFUSE TO HURT YOU.  I JUST COULDN'T FACE MYSELF IN THE MIRROR IF I DID.  I WANT SO _VERY_ _BAD_ TO HEAR YOU SCREAM, EXCEPT I WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WITH FIRST.  YOU ARE SPECIAL TO ME, CHARA, AND IF THIS DOESN'T PROVE THAT THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL.  I HAVE NEVER BEEN IN A SUBMISSIVE POSITION WITH ANY PARTNER.  I DON'T _TRUST_ ANYONE."  His hands roamed to her cheek as he spoke sweeping the back of his knuckles from the apple to the ear and down tracing her jaw.  She grabbed it with her opposite and and placed a tender kiss on his middle knuckle.

"Alright, I'm ready, Papyrus."  His eyes were flaming as she leaned on his upper ribs just under the clavicle and relaxed her posture.  She drove her hips down and gasped loudly as the tip of his ecto-cock penetrated her opening.  An audible groan escaped from deep in his throat while he dug his finger tips into her soft hips.  This was it.  There was no going back after a few more inches down.

Suddenly, he halted Chara in place and asked with wild fire in his eyes, " _ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS?"_   His words were cautious as he clamped down on her sides almost painfully.  "ARE YOU SURE YOU TRULY WANT ME LIKE THIS?"  Dark red eyes searched her frantically for a sign of doubt.

She didn't utter a word for now was not a time for them.  She could have told him anything in the world, but she would rather take a page from his earlier lesson.  Instead, Chara kissed him deeply, her tongue intertwined with his as she took more of his length inside her.  "AH!-Oh god!!" she cried against his mandible.  Swiftly he lifted her just a bit to give her body a moment to adjust.  The pressure was maddening as she felt fer body trying to push him out.

"MMNG, CHARA...  YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT, BABY...  HU...  TAKE YOUR TIME.  I CAN MIND MY PATIENCE."  She let out another moan feeling him involuntarily pulsate expanding her walls even more.  The magic was exhilarating as it radiated in her core sending waves of heat through every inch of her.  She rocked side to side readjusting her pelvis to straddle him better.  Chara huffed breathlessly at the fullness his unusual girth created.  She looked him right in his eye sockets and bit her lip which might have been a mistake.  Papyrus bucked into her a little drawing a shrill gasp and causing her to clench around him which would have normally goaded him on.  "FUCK-FUCK!  SORRY!  THAT LIP BITING DRIVES ME MAD, SORRY.  SHIT!"

"Don't apologize.  I do it on purpose...  I shouldn't taunt you..."  She pushed herself up some and began sliding down relishing the way her body started acclimating to fit him.  Her skin was streaked with red scratches where he grasped at her haunches digging deeper and deeper into the skin with each descent.  His focus remained on two things solely - her movements and his own breathing.  He forced himself to fixate on something to keep from rolling her over onto the bed, pinning those slender legs to the mattress by her ears, and pounding into her like he craved on the sofa. 

Chara felt a pull inside of her as she broke past the thin tissue of her innocence.  She was surprised on the realization that's all it was, a small tug and a minimal discomfort.  That was the moment an evil idea crossed her mind.  She had worked herself halfway down his shaft when she slammed down as hard as she could the rest of the way.  A yelp escaped her from the unexpected pang of being stretched.  Papyrus jolted his pelvis back trying vainly to tear away partly shocked from the unforeseen vice grip she had shoved his dick in and partly startled from the cry she let out.  "FUCK!  GODDAMNIT, CHARA!  YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CAREFUL-"  She cut him off when she giggled at his panic.  "THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?"

"It didn't hurt, Pap," she laughed leaning into him and rocking her hips to adjust some more.  "I yelped because I wasn't expecting it to pinch going the rest of the way in."  She rolled her hips lightly, enjoying the feel of his entire cock inside her.  Her pleasure was verbalized with soft moans and whimpers as he guided her lower abdomen back and forth in a grinding motion.

"THAT WAS MEAN, CHARA.  I SUPPOSE I DESERVE IT THOUGH.  I SURE AS HELL DON'T DESERVE _THIS_.  AND I DEFINITELY DON'T DESERVE _YOU._ "

"Stop that," she hissed.  "Don't get angsty on me now."  Her voice became low and husky as she leaned in and kissed him fervently.  "Now... how about you help a girl out?  I don't know what I'm doing after all."  A dirty grin made its way across his face as he pulled her into a tight embrace pinning her upper body and raising her hips enough to give him room to move.  Steadily, he rocked his pelvic bone up and down.  This was only meant to be a tease since had limited range of motion in his current position.  "Ah!-AH!- _AH!_ " she moaned louder and louder with each thrust.

" _DAMN...  IF SHE'S ALREADY EXCITED FROM THAT THEN I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT NOISES SHE MAKES WHEN I ACTUALLY POUND HER,"_ he mused.  Without warning, he moved back onto the bed taking his lover with him.

"What are... you doing?"

"I...  I'M GOING TO... LIE DOWN," he confessed as his face turned crimson.  "I THINK IT WILL BE A NICE CHANGE TO HAVE A PARTNER I CAN TRUST."  Chara smiled fondly and kissed him again.  Her body was flush with heat and sweat beaded on her skin in shiny pearls as he intentionally bucked into her while readjusted.  His hands latched onto her sides again as he told her, "DON'T OVER THINK IT, BABY.  DO WHAT _YOU_ LIKE AND I'LL SIT BACK TO ENJOY IT.  NO 'PRESSURE', HEH..."

"Fuck you..." she snarked at the pun.

"YES, _PLEASE_.  I EVEN USED THAT 'MAGIC' WORD YOU LIKE TO HEAR SO MUCH."  He moved her back and forth a little trying to find that sweet spot for later.

"Mmm...  Papyrus..."  Don't over think it, let your body talk, do what feels right.  All these things she heard throughout the day yet they were absolutely foreign to the poor human who spent her better days being taught to ignore all of this advice.  She was clumsy and awkward on top of him rolling her hips in some kind of attempt to mimic his precise movements that had her body craving more of that earlier sensation.  She was a stop-and-go for what seemed like forever as she experimented with different movements.  Papyrus didn't mind any taking in her every motion, every whine, every expression and giving her pleased grunts and huffs in return.  Sure, she was using him at the moment but not in a selfish way that he had come to expect from the other females.  She was finding her rhythm to try and please him.  Patience came a whole lot easier once he could savor being inside her, being a part of her, so he let her explore as she wished.  His roughened hands wandered her body while she played.  However, he couldn't resist too long and decided to throw her a bone, so to say.  Without a word, he picked her up, pulling out halfway, and guided her down while simultaneously raising his hip bones to meet hers.  "Gah!" she cried in shock.  He repeated this a couple more times until she had the rhythm.  "Ah-fuck!  Papyrus!  Please!  Don-Don't stop!"

"YES MA'AM," he smiled playfully aiding her in the bouncing motion she quickly took to.  Before long, the squelching and smacking sound of him pummeling her soaked hole echoed loud in his tidy, almost empty room that a paranoia of others hearing kicked in.  She was riding him hard working her pussy straight up then down on him causing him to grunt and rasp in that low, territorial pitch she had never heard until today.  Even in bed, he wasn't vocal in contrast to her cries and pleas for more.

"Papyrus!!" she practically screamed along with a series of dirty obscenities.  He wanted to slam her harder and harder each time she called his full name.  He hungered to hear it screamed from her lips as many times as she would give it.  Each moan and whimper drove him closer to the edge of the climax his arousal desperately craved.  A couple more thrusts and he drew a string of high pitched "Ah's" and "yeah's" and one deep, breathy " _Fuck!!  Pap!-Fuck me!"_ that came from her core.  She didn't need to tell him, though.  He felt it as her walls contracted around him tipping his own climax overboard and spilling sticky, red glowing cum inside her.

"FA-FUCK!!" he growled slamming her down driving every inch of his huge cock into her while she came for him.  He caught her when she slumped over exhausted from all the cardio it took being on top.  "THAT WAS AMAZING, BABY," he panted just as breathless as she.  A strong hint of salt mingled with sex filled the air as Papyrus dissipated the mess he made of his magic.  He held his lovely human to him as the oxygen caught up to them.

"Pap..."

"YES, LOVE?"

"Amazing doesn't scratch the surface.  That was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced.  I'm happy to have shared it with you and you alone."  Chara let out a sleepy yawn before whispering shyly, "I love you, Pap."

 "I LOVE YOU TOO, CHARA.  FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE, I LOVE YOU.  NOW, DON'T BE THINKING ABOUT GOING TO SLEEP JUST YET.  I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, PET."  Papyrus rolled her on her back positioning himself between her knees.

"Pap??" she squeaked.

"I LET YOU HAVE YOUR FUN.  IT'S _MY_ TURN," his voice deepened with lust and his eyes were a brilliant red that completely masked his eye lights.  She couldn't help but notice that his throbbing erection was still at full attention.

"Oh, wow," she gasped anxiously.

He wasted no more time, lining up his tip with her moist slit, and thrusted roughly.  His quiver was almost unnoticeable - if not for the rattling of his bones - as quickly and carefully sheathed himself inside her once more.  He swung her legs over his shoulders and tilted her bottom upwards before leaning down and growling, "READY, BABY?  BE AS ROUGH ON ME AS YOU LIKE; YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT ME."  Her shaking hands wandered up his marred ribs as far as she was capable of reaching.  He really had been battle worn with chips, cracks, and scars marking him all over.  They told a story of his struggles but not all of them.  "THEY'RE NOT ALL FROM THE BATTLEFIELD, LOVE."  He gave her a wicked grin that caused her face to brighten.  Papyrus grabbed the rails of his headboard for extra momentum and began driving in and out of her tight cunt.  Chara didn't pleasure his auditory senses with moans or whines; she brayed sharply.  Each cry was an encouragement for more and he eagerly obliged.  Her hands clasped tightly on his ribs as she held on so as not to bang her head on the solid wood behind her.  She had no claws or talons to do any real damage which put his mind back in that dangerous territory.  He feared he was loving her vulnerability in him dominating her a little _too_ much.  To cope and refocus, he slowed his pace letting her breathe and fix his grip on the bed frame.

Her lungs were burning even though she had only been lying in the position he bent her in.  The cool air filled her chest as she desperately took in oxygen still whimpering from the slowed tempo.  "PAH-!  PAP-!  Oh, god...  Pap, I don't know how long I can handle that!  You weren't...  You weren't joking when you said you liked it rough."

"BABY, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ROUGH."  And he wasn't about to show her tonight.  He built up the rhythm again except he wasn't just pummeling into her aimlessly.  The bed might have been screaming along with Chara, but he was very methodical in his movements.  He thrusted from tip to hilt in a wide, upward swing running his entire length across that little patch of coarse tissue that made her howl his name repeatedly.  Knowing exactly how to stimulate her own climax, he successfully pulled one more orgasm from her although she was nearly spent.  Long, deep thrusts bucked against her while her walls fluttered over every inch of him.  Once her muscles relaxed, he didn't stop or even slow down.  Instead, he loosened his grip on the headboard and flipped Chara on her side straddling one leg and pushing the other knee to her chest.  Her mewling obscenities about how she wanted him deeper and harder, thoroughly pleased with the new position, had him silently begging for his own orgasm.  He was so close and it just refused to break.  It didn't take much more time in the new position before Chara started coming again but this one came hard squeezing so tight around his cock that it forced him to join her in a blissful release.  "SHIT!  FINALLY!  DAMN, BABY..."  Papyrus rammed in as deep as he could filling her up with euphoric magic.  By now, she had grown accustomed to the odd buzzing it made and assumed that a human's wouldn't be so lively or clean up so easily.  Out of breath and exhausted, he crawled behind her on the bed and pulled her close.  "I THOUGHT... HE WASN'T... GOING TO DO HIS THING FOR A MINUTE.  YOU MIGHT... HAVE HAD A LUCKY NIGHT."

Chara couldn't form words to reply.  Her lungs were still on fire between practically screaming from his massive schlong and fatigue from two more orgasms.  He stayed curled around her planting languid kisses on her upper shoulder and back making her whimper from the tantalizing contact.  He played with her neck and caressed her waist, hips, and breasts trying to help her wind down.  "How many times?" she gasped for air.

"WHAT'S THAT?..."

"How many times does it normally take?  For you?"

"ORGASMS?  DEPENDS.  SOMETIMES I CAN RUB ONE OUT AND GO TO SLEEP.  SOMETIMES I HAVE NIGHTS LIKE TONIGHT AND OTHERS I JUST CAN'T.  IT VARIES."

"I take it they'll 'cum' easier now that you have a steady partner?" she joked.

Deliberately ignoring her distasteful pun, he replied, "QUITE THE CONTRARY.  I'LL PROBABLY HAVE LONGER PERIODS IN BETWEEN.  HE DOESN'T LIKE TO CALL IT QUITS WHEN THE SEX IS GOOD AND HE'S OVER STIMULATED.  SORT OF LIKE HOW YOU NIBBLE THOSE DISGUSTING CANDY BARS ONE SQUARE AT A TIME WHEN YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON ONE."

"Hey!  They're delicious and I want it to last."

"YEAH, AND _HE'LL_ BE SAYING THE SAME THING ABOUT _YOU_."  This made Chara blush as she bundled under the covers feeling coy all of a sudden.

"Papyrus?" she whispered dozing off against him.

"HMM?"

"Do we have to go back to the way things were as far as being in public goes?  Do we have to hide from everyone?"

"I'M SURE RUMORS ARE ALREADY SPREADING.  THEY'RE SHARED LIKE A DAMN VENEREAL DISEASE AROUND HERE.  I WOULD PREFER NOT TO BE EXHIBITIONISTS LIKE OUR SIBLINGS, BUT NO.  I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO ALMOST ENEMIES EITHER."

"Good..."

"OH SHIT," Papyrus groaned rolling over to look at his clock.  "IT'S ALREADY PAST TWO A.M.?!  WHAT THE FUCK?!  GREAT...  MY ALARM GOES OFF IN JUST OVER TWO HOURS AND I'M STILL DIZZY AS FUCK.  UNDYNE WILL UNDOUBTEDLY BE PISSED..."

"Just call in sick and stay with me."

"MONSTER, REMEMBER?  I HAVE NEVER MISSED A DAY OF WORK EITHER."

"Then call me in sick.  Tell her I'm puking my guts up and I don't want anyone else taking care of me.  Remind her that moving me is too risky."

"I WISH I COULD, BUT IT WOULD NEVER FLY.  YOUR FATHER WOULD JUST TELL ME TO HAVE YOU SUCK IT UP AND LIVE WITH THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR LIFE CHOICES."

"Tch!  You think he would fight me on that?  Dad's a bigger push over than he seems.  He's strict when necessary and mean when he thinks it will make us tougher.  When it comes to being sick, we could always get what we wanted because it wasn't something we could just shake off.  I'll talk him into giving you a day off.  Bet my soul on it!"

"ALRIGHT, IF I WIN, YOUR SOUL BELONGS TO ME AND ME ALONE FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS, HUMAN."

"Who said it didn't already?" she mumbled as the fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms pressed intimately against each other.

Two hours passed quicker than they should have, and the alarm on his bedside table began screaming its morning chorus.  Chara's head, along with her full pelvic region, was thumping.  She bolted upright startled to find herself naked, in a strange bed, and next to another being until she recognized Papyrus breathing peacefully next to her.  " _Oh yeah..._ " she sighed to herself rushing to the other side in order to hush the alarm.  Quietly, she grabbed his over-sized robe and headed downstairs for her phone to call Undyne as promised.  She knew the Captain would be awake by now making herself breakfast.  A couple of rings in and she heard the phone connect.

"Hey, brat, what's up?" Undyne greeted.  "Isn't it a tad early for you to be harassing me already?"

"Undyne..." she whined trying to play up the pitiful act.  "I-I know it's my fault, but I... I drank too much last night and I've been up and down all night sick.  Pap has been taking care of me and-"

"Save it, squirt.  Papyrus already had his day off.  Tell him that his bony butt had better show at role call at six or I'll break down his fucking bedroom door and drag him, hog tied, on my spear.  As for _you_ , be more responsible next time."

"Undyne, wait.  Fine, I'm not sick.  But, Papyrus didn't sleep well and it _is_ my fault.  I feel bad for keeping him up all night and was hoping you could cut him some slack today.  Please?  I'll do anything you ask, Undyne."

"You'll do anything I ask, huh?  Then tell me _why_ you had Bonehead up all night?  Your answer will determine my final decision. - And it better not be something stupid like a movie marathon or you both stayed out at Grillby's all night!"

"I-I can't tell you why...  It's, ugh!  It's personal."

"Then there's nothing I can do."

"Grrr!!  Fine!  But you absolutely under no circumstances tell my father and _that's_ an order."

"The fuck?  What happened??"

Chara took a deep inhale and held it.  "Papyrus and I might have... sort of... okay, definitely... went out drinking - not all night! - and went back to his house... and... things got heated... and long, raunchy story short, I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Oh My God!!  You two dorks boned!!  WHAT THE _FUCK_ CHARA?!  What is _wrong_ with you and your sister?!  _Papyrus?!?  Really!?!_   Of all the monsters to lose your virginity to, you pick _Papyrus?!_   Do you have any idea where that's been!?  I do!!  What the hell?"  Chara remained silent while Undyne berated her.  "So, what time did you two actually go to bed last night?"

"Two in the morning..."

"So he was up all fucking night _fucking_ all night!!  Oh my god, I'm gonna kill him.  Gnyah!  Alright.  He can have the day off, but the next time you two stay up all night doing the nasty he's just going to have to live with it."

"Seriously!?  Thank you, -"

"Un-uh!  Hold on, kid.  He can have today off, but I get his next off day and he will take my shift.  You're lucky mine and Al's anniversary is coming up."

"Thank you so much, Undyne!  We will pay you back, I swear," Chara promised.

"Hey, punk, one more thing.  Take care of the big bonehead.  I know he's not the easiest to get along with and he's bullheaded at times, but... he's like the annoying little brother I never asked for.  He means a lot to me."

"Of course.  Thanks again, Undyne.  And please, don't tell Dad.  If he must have a reason, then I'm sick and Pap is caring for me under my personal demands."

"Sure thing.  Later."  Chara bid her goodbye and padded back upstairs for more rest feeling run down.  Her insides ached with every step reminding her a few hours ago wasn't just a blissful dream.  Once back in the bedroom, she hung the robe back on its hook and climbed under the blankets where Papyrus slumbered peacefully and undisturbed by her rustling.  She watched him breath, his rib cage expanding and contracting gently, and wondered.  " _What's doing that?  He doesn't have lungs!"_   This was quickly dismissed under the "shit to ask for later" file of her brain as she cuddled up next to him.  Subconsciously, he wrapped her up and moved her to him.  There, she dozed off for a few more hours of much needed sleep.

Papyrus' eye sockets blinked open as he stirred.  Looking at his clock, it read a few minutes past eight in the morning and he knew Chara had been successful in earning him an extra day of leisure.  His skull thumped on the inside and his spine screamed at him over last night's abuse.  "I NEED ASPIRIN AND A SHOWER," he told himself in a hoarse voice.  Rolling over, he found his human sleeping with her body buried under the blankets up to the crown of her head.  He smiled lovingly and placed a chaste kiss in the crook of her neck before grabbing his robe and entering the attached bathroom he and Sans shared.  The hottest setting was exactly what he needed for that aching back as he let the heat and steam wash over him.  "FUCK...  I THINK I PULLED SOMETHING.  I _MUST_ BE GETTING OLD..."  Nonetheless, the steaming water did help to dull the pain.  He stood under the shower head losing himself in thoughts of last night and how beautiful his lover had been with her hair damp from sweat, how the taste of her kiss lingered on his tongue, how cute she was when her flesh changed colors, and how amazing it was to finally be free of the burden he kept secret for so long.  His racing mind was interrupted when he abruptly felt soft hands run up his ribs and sternum.  The feeling of two pliable mounds squished into his bottom ribs from behind brought him back to the present, and he clasped one hand that toyed with his rib cage.  "SNEAKY VIXEN.  I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR YOU COME IN _OR_ STEP INTO THE SHOWER.  HOW DID YOU AVOID MY SENSES?"

"Good morning to you too," she chirped.  "You must not be on guard this morning."  Her voice was bright and cheery but still full of sleep combined with lust.  She just _couldn't_ pass on the opportunity to shower with him.  Her free hand slowly wandered to his iliac crest, down the ilium where it dipped in, and reached around to massage his pubic and pubic symphysis only to find he was already erect.  "I see you're up bright and early already.  What were _you_ thinking about that has you so excited?"

He whipped around and snatched her into his arms pinning her against the shower wall.  " _YOU_ ," he growled planting a hungry kiss on her lips.  His tongue ran along her bottom lip begging to enter.  Chara couldn't resist.  She longed to feel him claim her as much as he longed to have her.  A vibration hit her mouth as soon as she granted him access, stoking the embers of last night.  Her labia pressed against the very bottom of his sternum and he could tell how wet she had grown in the short duration of him teasing her mouth.  His magic flared as he hastily internalized it.  Suddenly, a thought came to his dark mind as he set her back down.  "SET ONE FOOT ON THE SIDE OF THE TUB."

"What do you say?" she smirked.

He reached behind her and smacked her on the ass much gentler than the previous time yet it still caused her to let out a little "eek!" sound.  " _NOW_ ," he commanded lifting her calf and propping it up on the edge of his tub.  "LEAN BACK SOME.  I WON'T LET YOU FALL."  Not wanting spanked again, she obeyed.  Carefully, Papyrus moved to his knees putting himself in a submissive position once more.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Chara stammered.

"SOMETHING I SHOULD HAVE DONE LAST NIGHT AND WAS TOO IMPATIENT."  His metacarpals filled with magic as he trailed it up her legs all the way to her hips.  He pushed her propped knee back a little farther opening her wet center to him.  His other hand rubbed her entrance all the way to her clit as he took his time.

"You-You really don't have to-"

"HUSH, PET.  THIS IS MY 'THANK YOU' FOR SOMETHING IN PARTICULAR.  EXCEPT, IT'S NOT ONLY FOR YOU."  He gazed up at her sliding two phalanges into her sore muff then ran his ethereal tongue between her vulva forcing her to suck in a sharp gasp.

" _Papyrus!"_ she moaned in a whispered voice losing all pitch as her larynx tightened from the stimulus.  Her hands immediately went for the back of his skull as she not only caught her balance but was filled with the need to touch him somewhere, _anywhere_.  He merely chuckled menacingly as he rolled the hardened bean with the tip of his tongue while synchronizing the movements of his distals.  Heavens above, she tasted sweet mixed with a little salt from their romp last night and a hint of his magic making him want more.  "MMmnnn-mmmnnng-mmmmmnnn!" she whimpered in a constant string to the intense sensation of him lapping at her combined with him stroking her sweet spot.  Soreness and aching be damned!  This was astounding!  Her pitch increased to a new octave the closer he brought her to her finish.  In a very docile manner, he flicked the sensitive ball back and forth with his tongue, occasionally rolling it, and switching tempos from quick and light to slow and sensual.  "Ah-Fuck!!  Fuck, Pap!!-Holy shit!  Nnnnmm-I'm cumming!" she managed to whimper as her pussy squeezed his fingers hard.  She screamed a string of "fuck" rapidly as he forced a secondary orgasm with his fingers that wasn't quite as strong but still had her purring like a kitten.  Before she was entirely off her high, he snatched her back up, pitted her into the wall hard and slammed his pulsing cock into her.  This time, there was no patience, no acclimation.  There was only a need that had to be satiated before he could begin to function like a normal monster again.  He pistoned in and out swiftly drawing gutteral yowls and moans from deep within her.  This was much rougher than last night without the resistance of gravity on him and it working in his favor instead.

"FUCK!-FUCK!!- _FUCK!!_ " he actually cried against her neck as he shot his load deep inside her.  He panted wildly as he set her down easily.  She slumped to the bottom of the tub and leaned her head back still catching her breath.  "S-SORRY...  I KNOW THAT WASN'T ANYTHING LIKE LAST NIGHT...  I..."

"Stop...  First I couldn't get you to apologize and, now, you're doing it for no reason.  You like rough sex?  So, what?"

"I DIDN'T GET YOU OFF..."

"Um, yeah... you did.  Twice at once, however the hell that works.  You're not being selfish if that's what you're thinking.  I like you taking me how you want.  It's oddly a boost to my self-esteem - that you can't help yourself..."  Papyrus grinned and shook his skull at her before helping the poor girl to her feet. 

"THEN HERE, LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU.  THAT'S WHAT I GOT THE DAY OFF FOR AFTER ALL."  He grabbed his wash cloth off the sink mindful of the shower head and poured his favorite soap all over it.  The idea of his scent all over her was too appeasing in his mind.

"Actually... um, about that.  I kinda, sorta had to tell her the truth."  Chara scrunched her face awaiting his anger.

"DO WHAT?!"

"Yeah, she didn't care nor believed that I was sick.  So, she told me we could bargain if I gave her the full truth.  You have to work your next day off instead so she and Al can celebrate their anniversary."

"VERY WELL THEN.  THAT'S STILL BETTER THAN GOING IN WITH A HANGOVER.  I JUST WISHED SHE WASN'T THE _FIRST_ ONE TO KNOW...  NOW, TURN AROUND, PET, AND LET ME WASH YOU."  Compliantly she faced away permitting him to scrub every inch of her with his fragrant soap.  It smelled like cypress, sandalwood, bergamot, and sweet sage yet it didn't smell exactly like _him_.  It was his soap alright, but he carried a scent of his own that harmonized beautifully with it.  She reasoned that it could be the winter air and pine that always flooded the outdoors in Snowdin.  The place _always_ smelled of Christmas without the holiday warmth.  He took extra care to ensure she knew he wasn't doing this for sexual pleasure; that he was indeed taking care of her as promised.  Not that he needed to take the extra measures.  She didn't mind being his new favorite toy in the least.

"So, you said a moment ago that, whatever it was you just did to me, was a 'thank you' as you put it.  A thank you for what??" she asked while he massaged the soap into her back.

"ACCORDING TO THE DIRTY MAGAZINES STOWED UNDER MY BED, I BELIEVE IT'S CALLED CUNNILINGUS OR, INFORMALLY, EATING PUSSY, MUFF DIVING, AND CARPET MUNCHING."  She let out a hard laugh hearing the most absurd phrases in her life in addition to the fact that Papyrus had porn magazines hidden away like a horny teenager.  "RIDICULOUS SOUNDING, RIGHT?  HUMANS ARE WEIRD.  HOWEVER, BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT I'LL BE EATING _YOURS_ AGAIN, MY PET."  He bit the crook of Chara's neck as he worked his way around to her front causing her to shake with excitement.  "AS FAR AS YOUR QUESTION, I'M RATHER EMBARRASSED TO SAY.  BUT, IF YOU MUST KNOW, YOU ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING FOR ME I HAVE NEVER ALLOWED ANYONE ELSE TO DO."

"And that is??"

He let out a frustrated sigh and said, "AS YOU KNOW, I DON'T TRUST ANYONE SAVE FOR YOU, MY BROTHER, FRISK, AND UNDYNE.  WELL, I SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T PUT MYSELF IN A POSITION TO BE AT THE MERCY OF ANYONE.  SO, I HAVE NEVER HAD A... WELL, NO ONE'S EVER...  NNNNG.  I'VE NEVER HAD A BLOW JOB BEFORE."

"Blow job?"

"GEEZE, CHARA...  YOU'RE SO DAMN INNOCENT.  YOU SUCKING MY COCK LAST NIGHT.  IT'S CALLED FELLATIO, OR INFORMALLY, A BLOW JOB."

Chara gasped in realization.  "Is _that_ what you mean when you tell others in that sarcastic tone of yours to 'blow' you?!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS.  I'M CALLING THEM A BITCH."

"You're so mean, Pap," she laughed.  "So, how did it feel having sex with _not_ a monster?"

"IT WAS LIBERATING TO BE HONEST.  THERE WAS NO OTHER MAGIC TO ENTANGLE WITH MINE SO NO ONE ELSE'S BURDEN TO SHARE.  I FOUND MYSELF FAR LESS AGGRESSIVE AND NOT HAVING TO FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE WAS A BREATH OF FRESH AIR.  HONESTLY, YOU WERE THE BEST PARTNER I'VE EVER HAD AND I'M NOW RUINED.  YOU WERE THE BEST KISS, BEST LAY, AND BEST COMPANION IN THE AFTERMATH.  I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS ABOUT YOU, BUT I GENUINELY FEEL COMPATIBLE WITH YOU.  I DON'T WANT YOU GONE IN THE MORNING AND YOU HAVE _ME_ , THE INFAMOUSLY EVIL LIEUTENANT OF THE ROYAL GUARD, ON HIS KNEES WASHING YOUR CALVES.  I MUST BE OUT OF MY DAMN MIND."

"Pap, you've always catered to me.  Even when I was little, if I didn't like what you cooked then you would let me walk to Grillby's with Sans.  Or, if I wanted to watch something else on TV, you would hand me the remote.  If I had a nightmare, you would lay in my bed with me until I fell asleep.  When I became sick, you always waited on me.  You bitched the entire time, but you did it."

"YOU DO HAVE A POINT.  NOW, RINSE OFF SO I CAN FINISH AND MAKE US BREAKFAST.  I'M STARVING, SO I KNOW YOU ARE."

Chara threw her soapy body around him and kissed him tenderly.  "I still have to wash my hair, genius.  Just because _you_ don't have any-"

"FINE.  TURN BACK AROUND."  Once he was certain she was thoroughly cleaned, he all but shoved her out of the shower since the water had started getting cold on him.  Chara giggled as she took his robe and threw him a towel instead.

"I call dibs!"

"DAMNIT, WOMAN!  YOU TOOK MY HOT WATER AND NOW YOU TAKE MY ROBE?!  FEMALES..."  She just laughed stepping downstairs to help him with breakfast.  As she set out the ingredients she knew he required for certain, a series thunderous knocks rang from the front door that made her heart leap into her throat as they vibrated the entire house.  She could even hear Papyrus shout, "THE FUCK WAS _THAT_?" as the pipes hissed to a stop cutting off the water flow.  Hastily, he ran to throw on some pajama bottoms and a tank top before running downstairs to see who in the Underground was attempting to beat down his door on hearing another ear splitting series of knocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could possibly be angrily knocking at the front door? I'm sure you can guess, but if you can't, you'll find out in the next chapter whenever I get to it.


	7. Best Of Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor has called upon the Skeleton household and the walls are shaking with the thundering banging on Papyrus' door. It shouldn't come as a surprise who's awaiting entry on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who's been following this story, leaving kudos, making me giddy with flattery in the comments section. It means a lot to me, guys. It's what kept me going this long. That being said, enjoy the continuation of this hot mess that was only supposed to be a single chapter porn piece. XD On a side note, I took artistic liberties with the lore to better fit my version of the Fell verse.

"I'M COMING!  DAMN!" Papyrus shouted flinging the door open to nearly be ran over by the king himself followed by an uneasy Undyne.  "SIRE?"  He stepped out of the way seeing he would be mowed down by Asgore's rushed strides regardless.  The king entered the house like a man on a mission and shot a disapproving glare at his eldest daughter who stood in the kitchen adorned in a particular skeleton monster's black robe, hair wet, and up and about.

"So," he spoke, voice low and commanding, "my daughter was too ill to leave the bed yet I find her prancing about in your kitchen?  You both appeared to have showered as well and - what's this??  You're making breakfast also?  Someone had better explain."  Chara stood frozen in the kitchen entry and gave Undyne a quick grimace.  In return, she flashed an apologetic look before assuming her militant stance once again.  The princess crossed into the living room for damage control.

"Father, please, don't be angry with Papy-"

"Silence, child!  I think you have caused enough trouble today.  I want to hear from Lieutenant Papyrus why he shirked off his duties for apparently no reason."

Papyrus' sockets widened briefly before revealing part of the truth.  "I WAS OUT ALL NIGHT DRINKING, I DIDN'T SLEEP HARDLY AT ALL DUE TO THE IMPENDING HANGOVER, AND I CALLED IN USING THE PRINCESS AS AN EXCUSE.  MY HEAD FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE AND THE PRINCESS IS TAKING CARE OF ME, IRONICALLY ENOUGH."

"No.  You're lying.  I want the truth!  I will _not_ be made a fool of!!"

"Dad!" Chara cried out.  "Daddy, stop.  The truth, yes, the truth...  Have a seat first."  She gestured to the sofa and joined beside him.

Without giving her a chance to utter a syllable, Papyrus, now fuming, iterated slowly, "ASGORE!  I... I AM... ABSOLUTELY AND COMPLETELY..."  In his peripheral, he watched Chara's hands fly up to her gaped mouth in disbelief.  He was actually going to divert the attention off of her and express something very intimate in order to do so.  He was willing to shoulder the burden for her sake.  As his eye lights remained focused on his king, he continued, "...IN... IN LOVE... WITH YOUR DAUGHTER.  I LOVE CHARA AND SHE IS MY WHOLE WORLD.  IF YOU ARE TO PUNISH SOMEONE, IT SHOULD BE ME, SIRE."

"So, you have slept with my daughter?  I see.  And that's why you called into work?"

"Father, I'm sorry.  I called in for him.  _I_ kept him up all night...  He would have been fine if not for me," Chara confessed refusing to shift all the blame on her body guard.

"Then, I assume you requite his affections?"

"With all my soul," she answered smiling at Papyrus who couldn't look either of them in the eye.

"I see.  Lieutenant!  What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"SIRE??" he questioned not sure what kind of answer the king expected.

"What are your intentions, Lt.?  I want to know that my child will be taken care of when my time comes, however far away that may be.  As her father, it is my duty to decide if she has chosen a suitable mate."

"Excuse me?!" Chara butted in.  "Dad, I think I am capable of making that decision for myself."

"Silence!" Asgore demanded.  Then, his expression softened drastically as he took his adopted child's hand in his massive paws.  "This is my job, dear child.  I want to be certain that you are cared for by a capable man when I am dust on the ground.  Humor an old man and put my mind at ease."  All three were stunned at his change in demeanor.

"I WOULD GIVE MY LIFE FOR HERS, NOT AS MY SWORN DUTY BUT SOLELY BECAUSE SHE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE.  I DON'T HAVE A CASTLE OR A COURT, BUT I AM CRAZY ABOUT THE HUMAN AND WOULD NEVER DARE ALLOW ANY HARM TO BEFALL UPON HER," Papyrus appeased the king's wishes.

"I know you would, Papyrus.  In spite you still being immature at times, you're a good man and a better soldier.  You _and_ your brother are capable in my eyes."

"You know about Frisk?" Chara choked.

"Of course!  It's my job to know.  I knew the moment you didn't return last night that I had lost you as I have lost your sister.  I can't stop you both from growing up, however, I wish you would have came to your mother at least before jumping into bed with a partner."  Chara's face burned with embarrassment talking about such matters with her father.  "I should have seen the signs as well.  You always did have a soft spot for this monster.  Even the day I relocated you both to the castle in New Home, your first concern was seeing them again."

"RELOCATED?  YOU MEAN STOLE!  YOU TOOK THEM FROM US, KEPT THEM AWAY, AND YET YOU STILL ACT AS IF IT WAS SOMETHING YOU DID OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF YOUR HEART!"

"Mind your tongue, Lt.!  You know _nothing_!  Still, you act as if my concerns should have aligned with two lowly soldiers of my guard.  This is your _only_ warning.  Their souls were promised to me rightfully by the prophecy written.  They were not promised to you, so bite your tongue lest you may lose it next time."

"WE ALL KNOW WHAT THE DAMN PROPHECY SAYS AND NOWHERE DOES IT SAY THE ANGEL BELONGS TO ANY-"

"Don't you lecture _me_ about the prophecy!  I was _there_ the day it was written!"

"What do you mean by 'promised' to you?!  What do you mean you were _there_!?  You were on the surface?!" Chara turned to her father in rage.

"Well, I did not think that one through.  Forget you heard anything.  That is an order."

"Like hell it is!  You have lied to, threatened, and manipulated my sister and I our whole damn lives here!  Without fail, I have heeded your every command.  Maybe not without protest and a little rebellion, but I have done everything you ever asked of me and more!  Frisk has done it without question!  We have been _nothing_ but loyal to you in forsaking our own aspirations to uphold yours!  The least you could do is tell me _why_!  I demand to know what you've kept in the dark!  Please, not as King Asgore but as our father at most."

"Alright," he sighed wearily.  "Why don't you two have a seat as well?  This is a bit of a long story only two other monsters know, Toriel and the old turtle hermit Gerson."  Papyrus and Undyne did as instructed pulling up the two chairs from the tiny dining table along the wall.  "What I am about to share with you does not leave your mouths, not even to your siblings or Dr. Alphys.  Understand?  It could plunge the entire construct of our society into chaos."  Everyone nodded solemnly almost eager to hear what Asgore had to share.  "Are you all familiar with the prophecy that says an angel who has seen both the Surface and the Underground will return?"  All three nodded in a repeat manner waiting for him to continue.  "It was nearly two hundred years ago and I had been crowned King Asgore of Monsters the eve following my father's death."

"Gee, Dad, I didn't know you were _that_ old," Chara laughed bitterly only to receive a chastising glance.  "Sorry."

"It was a time of peace living on the Surface with humans," he picked back up.  "One day, the humans learned through demonstration by one of our kind that we could absorb human souls.  Fearing our ability to do so, the humans waged war turning so many of my people into dust until we surrendered and were banished into the Underground.  This is nothing new.  However, what you don't know is why."

"UM," Papyrus coughed garnering Asgore's attention.  "I JUST REALIZED THAT I'VE BEEN A TERRIBLE HOST.  WOULD YOU CARE FOR A DRINK, SIR?"

"A drink would be nice, thank you.  On the rocks, please."

"Make that two, Bonehead!" Undyne finally spoke.

"And, Lieutenant, I would refrain from indulging tonight.  That's what started this whole mess to begin with," Asgore warned him.

"ABSOLUTELY, SIR," the skeleton monster replied filling two of his fine crystal glasses with whiskey and ice right before taking a long swig straight from the decanter.  Undyne eyed him in disbelief causing him to throw her a mute signal with his free hand making a slicing motion across the front of his neck vertebrae.  She immediately turned back to Asgore pretending not to notice.  Swallowing the alcohol he scooped up both cups and handed them their drinks.  "AND OF YOU, PRINCESS?"

"I don't want any alcohol if that's what you're asking," she answered with a touch of blush.  He was being a little too bold with her father sitting right beside her.

"IF IT'S NOT ALCOHOL, THEN IT'S THOSE NASTY SODAS MY BROTHER KEEPS.  I'LL BE RIGHT BACK."

"I never realized how well he actually knows you," Asgore mused.

"Better than I know myself sometimes..." she replied, her voice barely audible.

"He spoils you too."

"Always has..."

"That explains a lot as to why you're so rebelious.  But, I suppose it has kept you alive in such trying times."  Papyrus swiftly returned with the last bottle of Sans citrus pop and a candy bar since they still hadn't eaten.  "Now, where was I?  Ah, here is the part I erased from the history books.  The war carried on far longer than it should have.  I was young and naive, and I thought I knew how to win.  I reasoned that we would become the monsters they feared and show the humans what mistake they had made.  I was a fool.  My citizens absorbed the sick and dying at first until we were powerful enough to harm the enemy in hand-to-hand combat.  Slowly, I watched those I once called 'friends' turn into true monsters.  We became blood thirsty creatures bent on destroying the human race we had once coexisted with.  And, we would have succeeded too.  One day, I discovered that I no longer recognized my comrades, my friends, even my love - Toriel - was different.  I didn't recognize myself in the water's reflection.  So, I seized that moment of clarity and stole away under the cover of a sanguine sky to the largest human fortress.  They were _not_ welcoming to say the least.  They captured me, or I allowed them to believe they had, until I snapped out of my cast iron restraints with terrifying strength.  The humans still refused to listen up to the point when a tribe elder silenced them all and cautioned that they should hear what I had to say.  Fortunately for them, my business was to make peace again.

"I sat with their leaders, elders, and magicians and told the people my plan to rectify this grievous mistake.  I said that I would intentionally lead my men to defeat and banishment into a dangerous underground cavern that lied beneath Mt. Ebott.  There, the magicians would seal us away until _both_ of our races could coexist again.  The humans promised me that my people could be free once the unnatural blood lust had subsided in us in addition to providing us with the necessary _instruments_ to break the spell upon our confinement.  The magicians forewarned me that only seven virtuous human souls that matched their own would break the spell holding the barrier.  Their magic abilities would be the final price they paid meaning no human would be able to break the spell using magic.  I accepted those terms so long as they agreed to send the sacrifices, but not too often so my subjects would have time to revert back to our old ways.  We were once made of love, hope, and compassion, you know.  Anyway, the 'angel' referred to in the prophecy was written partly by myself as a reminder that the humans would send a seventh of their own to complete the contract and free us from our bonds.  Those souls, as you see, belonged to me from the beginning.  Losing the war, fleeing into this hell-pit, and adapting to a new way of life in imprisonment was all my doing.  However, we retained an inkling of that hope because the humans actually held up their end of the deal and sent six virtuous, innocent, tiny children...  All of them, children...  They knew _exactly_ what they were doing for how could any society, present or future, justify allowing a race that slaughtered seven innocent children exist alongside them?  Unless, human kind went to ruin as we did, yet, my daughters are proof they haven't.

"So, six souls continue resting in containers in Dr. Alphys' laboratory.  The humans that forged the secret treaty must have passed on and left the oath forgotten since the seventh human never fell."  The king took a large swallow of his drink to quench his throat.  "Ah!  Well, we eventually had six souls, but along the way Toriel and I soon realized that freedom was farther off into the horizon than originally anticipated since my people were just as bloodthirsty as ever.  Being forced into the confines of a mountain hole did _nothing_ to alter, curb, transform, or waiver their desire for more LV.  My mission, the war, my intentions, all of it had been a complete failure.  You know how the saying goes, though.  The road to hell is paved with good intentions, and we became living proof of how true it can be.  With my kingdom in shambles, I tried to create some semblance of society and established the Royal Guard, recruited a scientist who was versed in technology and bio-engineering, and recorded laws as a result.  We expanded throughout the Underground, advanced in our technology, slaughtered each other mercilessly, explored the vast crevice we call home, and I eventually established the New Home capital.  By then, Toriel had forgiven my blunders, we had a child, and the sacrifices had ceased.  Then, one day, I caught rumors floating about that _two_ humans had found their way into the Underground.  I knew immediately that this was a mistake for the humans would have _never_ under any circumstances sent two children to die unnecessarily.  We only needed one Determined soul after all; a second served no purpose.  I bid my time, however, knowing that rumors were many times exactly that and nothing more.  _Then_ , I heard more rumors months after of two skeleton monsters harboring two little humans and the conniving plans of ambush, kidnapping, murder, and the lot arose once more.  I understood in that moment that I had to take some kind of action to prevent the situation from getting out of hand...  And, my subjects were far from ready to live on the Surface in harmony with its other inhabitants.  Knowing my people wouldn't dare question my authority in adopting two human children instead of harvesting the final soul necessary for our freedom, I had already created a ruse that I would feed the public telling them that I had grown fond of these two and couldn't bring myself to kill them.  I told my people we would perform experiments with them should future predicaments such as the current one arose after we were free.  I told them I wanted to experiment while we had the fortune of possessing an extra child so we would never be caught off guard by human magic ever again.  What I didn't expect was Toriel, Asriel, and I actually falling in love with the two human children I had brazenly took to my castle.

"Now, you see why I did what I did.  Why my kingdom of brutes is trapped, why we need human souls to break the spell, why we are so ruthless, and why I took Frisk and Chara under my roof.  I did it to not only protect you two dumbasses from being ambushed in the middle of the night or some dumb shit, but also to protect these two humans from being senselessly slaughtered.  Did I receive a 'thank you', praise, or gratitude of any kind?  No.  I didn't do it for thanks so I don't expect it.  Do you know what I _do_ expect instead?  I expect what is owed to me as  _your_ King and as _your_ father, respect.  That is the only thing I demand.  Anyway, there was no way in hell I would grant this atrocity of a society freedom and unleash them on the Surface regardless.  At least, not yet.  Chara, you and your sister have done so much more than I ever could alone to make this place better.  Between Frisk's undying MERCY and your philanthropy, I have seen a great change in my citizens.  Which is why the experiments are no longer a mere ruse."

"Do what?" Chara asked flatly questioning what she just heard.

"This brings me onto the next topic of discussion tying into the previous one.  Before, the experiments I subjected you both to were simply to appease my people to prevent a riot.  That's what it was supposed to be until Alphys found something interesting a few months back that nearly went undetected.  In both of your genes, Dr. Alphys isolated an RNA strand that takes to... magic."

"What the hell does that even mean, Dad?!"

"It _means_ that particular strand will absorb monster magic and integrate it.  It was nearly overlooked because the reaction was so subtle and accidental, but the doctor's sequencing machine picked it up indeed and this opens so many more potentials."

"NO!" Papyrus shouted in fit of rage slamming Undyne's glass of whiskey with with his hand and shattering the crystal everywhere.  He rose from the chair and stood pointing at his liege as magic seeped from his wounds like blood.  "YOU SWORE THE EXPERIMENTS WERE NEARLY OVER!  THIS WAS THE FALLING OUT WE HAD BEFORE, GODDAMNIT!  THEY'RE NOT FUCKING ANIMALS, ASGORE!  YOU CAN'T KEEP-"

"I shall damn well do as I please!!  As their father and as ruler of everything below including _you_ , you insolent, insubordinate, _ungrateful_ -!!"

"-YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT I'M UNGRATEFUL!!  WHAT PART OF 'PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE' DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND EIGHT FUCKING YEARS OR EIGHT FUCKING MINUTES AGO, ASGORE?!  I'LL DIE BEFORE I STAND BY AND WATCH THIS HAPPEN!"

"Stop!!  Both of you are _so_ hot-headed and arrogant!  _Both_ of you are acting like children."  Chara stood taking up her regal stance despite wearing only a huge, fluffy robe and wily locks.  "Papyrus!  You are digging a mighty deep hole in which I eventually won't be able to pull you out of.  Father!  What is all this about?  What 'falling out' as he put it?  What else do Frisk and I not know?"

The King and the Lieutenant stared each other down even as the King spoke, "The reason Papyrus and I are constantly at odds with each other is due to our lack of mutual understanding regarding the experiments.  He and his brother confronted me once when I first brought you both home with me.  They voiced their opinions and I politely agreed to disagree.  They bucked me, so I gave them an ultimatum.  Either take the positions as your personal guards and be grateful or take permanent banishment to Snowdin and never see either of you again.  I had originally called them in to discuss visitation seeing how fond you both were of the brothers and how well they had previously cared for you.  I was offering more time with you and they learned of my approval to have the doctor experiment with you using the other souls.  Immediately, their defiant natures surfaced and I had to squash it before it became an issue.  Think of me what you will, Chara, but I _cannot_ allow the lowest nor the highest of them to refute my commands else this whole fucking place will go straight to hell.  Everything I have done, every decision, every law and command has been for the greater good of the many; never the one, not even me."

"EVERY DECISION YOU MADE HAS ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE EACH TIME."

"Papyrus!  That's not fair!" Chara defended her father for once.  "He might be a bastard, but he is still my father and he is correct that you should demonstrate the respect he's earned.  Also, as Princess Chara Dreemurr, it is my sworn duty to do whatever I can to help my people.  Make no mistake, love, this is _my_ choice and you will respect that."  She stepped over to him and dressed his hand with the towel he had around his neck and cupped his mandible gently.  "I can tell this bothers you, but you must trust me.  I owe this to my people which includes you and Red.  You have to trust me."  He lowered his gaze in silent acceptance, tired, weary, and so ready for everyone else to just leave.  His fight left him with the soft touch of her skin.  "Now, _Father_ , how could you?  You have lied to us our whole lives, manipulated us, and damn near tore _our_ friendship apart.  All for some elaborate scheme to keep everyone in the dark of _your_ sins?  I don't even know what to say."  Tears welled up in Chara's eyes as she confronted her dad.  Both of them instantly felt a rock form in the pit of their guts.  Chara hadn't shed a tear for no one, including herself, since she and her sister first fell.  Papyrus wanted to remove her to the upstairs away from all this nonsense except he knew doing so would be a sure death sentence at this point.

Undyne, on the other hand poured herslef another drink and sat back patiently waiting to leave.  " _Not my circus... not my circus..."_ she repeated silently.

Asgore sat his child back down with him and took both of her hands.  "My child, if I could finish my thoughts, please."  He carefully wiped the angry tears away with his fury paw and calmed his voice.  "I have been covering my mistakes with what feels like more mistakes, yes.  I will give you that much.  This new plan of action will set everything right again, I'm certain of it.  The magic experiments will be far less invasive and painful than the others, you have..." Asgore gritted his teeth and glanced behind him.  "You _both_ have my word."  Venom seethed in his words as he played nice with Chara's new love for her sake.  "We will infuse your bodies with compatible magic, or whoever you chose should your bodies allow it."

"Wait, Dad.  There is a big issue with that if you'll hear me out.  Don't make faces or be immature about this, for goodness sake.  Last night, Papyrus tried to connect with my soul using magic and it absolutely did not work."

"Things a father really doesn't wish to hear, Chara.  There's not enough alcohol in the Underground to erase that from my mind."

"THINGS I REALLY DIDN'T WANT SHARED...  THANKS, LOVE..."

"You're both so damn immature.  Its _magic_.  You were just discussing integrating it with my DNA.  What's the difference?"

"THAT'S A DISCUSSION FOR ANOTHER TIME, LOVE.  PLEASE DROP IT."

"Ngyah hahahaha!!" Undyne busted out in laughter spewing her drink all over the table hitting Papyrus in the process.  "Oh my freaking god!!  Chara!  You're talking about baby making magic in front of your dad and the guy you boned last night, you dork!!  Bwahahaha!!!"  She rolled into the floor holding her sides from laughter.

"THANKS, UNDYNE...  CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON YOU..."  Papyrus just buried his face in a kitchen towel he grabbed after having liquor spat all over him.

"O...oh...  OH MY GOD!"  Chara now also buried her face with her hands.  "Well, it didn't work and that's the take away."

"It would be attack magic taken intravenously, Chara," Asgore groaned.  "They're not exactly the same and your soul doesn't contain the necessary DNA to accept it.  Lieutenant, another drink, please."

"YES, SIR," Papyrus obeyed grateful to be out of his peripheral for a few minutes.  One glass for Asgore and one big chug for Papyrus who couldn't funnel alcohol fast enough.  This swore off calling in from work for him ever again.  He would rather go in with a headache, wreaking of booze and sex, and unpolished armor than do this one more time.

Asgore downed the entire glass in a single gulp and continued, "The idea behind these new experiments is to prime your bodies so one of you might develope the potential to absorb a monster soul."

"What!?  You're joking!" Chara laughed at such a silly notion.

"I'm serious, Chara.  Humans couldn't absorb monster souls because they don't last long, however, the stronger the monster the longer their soul lasts after dusting."

"Father, _stop._ "

"All we need is time and a powerful soul to potentially achieve freedom.  Maybe, if one of you can capture a monster soul in that split second it lingers, then that soul will absorb the magic from you like a sponge _and_ the other six virtuous souls-"

"And _who_ do you plan on using, Dad!?  Who are you going to kill to do this?!"

"Re-lax, child.  Hush and listen to me.  I'm not killing anyone.  The monster to be used is right here," he gestured to himself.

"No!  Absolutely not!-No- _NO_!" Chara panicked as more tears pooled in her eyes.

Asgore wrapped her up in a warm hug and whispered, "Shush, Chara, I'm not going anywhere yet.  I'm not even talking soon, but my time is inevitable.  Calm down, now.  A day will come when I must leave you, and I want to make up for all my mistakes as well as ensure you, Frisk, and Asriel are taken care of.  What type of leader would I be if I didn't give every last effort to help my people.  You and I share this sentiment at its core, so please understand."

"I don't want to think about that, Daddy.  Even after all the shit you pull, I still love you with all my heart.  You're my dad.  I don't think I can erase your soul from existence just like that," she cried into his huge arm that was nearly the width of her head.

"Calm down, child.  What good is my soul after it disappears anyway?  Hey, look at me.  I want to give my people every effort I can to lead them to freedom.  If you let my soul go to waste when there is even a sliver of possibility one of you two can use it, then we both fail.  Do you understand?  Don't let my soul go to waste, please.  You're strong, Chara.  You and your sister both have amazing potential.  Use that for the betterment of not just yourselves but us as well.  Don't you want to see the Surface again, dear child?"

"Not really.  No.  However, you _do_.  All of you do, so I will try.  Don't you think Frisk needs to hear this from you as well?"

"No.  She will find out in time.  I fear most everything I told you would break her.  She's such a whimsical child and you're so much more grounded than her.  I'm not sure how _she_ would handle this since even you broke down like that.  I think it's best we wait a little longer.  But, hey, look at me.  I'm not going anywhere yet, sweetheart.  I will live out my natural life, I promise.  I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm not exactly a spry, young caprine monster anymore and I only grow weaker as Asriel grows stronger.  It will come one day just not today, okay?"

She nodded her head while Asgore dried her eyes.  "Sorry, I'm not supposed to cry.  Forgive me."

"Well, I'm not supposed to coddle you, but here we are.  In spite of everything, I do love you kids so very, very much."  He wrapped her up in a fluffy hug to soothe the fears he knew he conjured.  The poor human had already lost one father, her real father.  She didn't need to hear him speak of his own demise in such a careless manner.

"I love you too, Dad."

"Now, I shall take my leave and let you have the rest of this day.  I expect you at role call by your brother's sentry bright and early tomorrow, Lt.  No more calling in from staying up too late getting _handsy_ with my daughter.  Oh, and the next time you rebuke me like that, well, for the sake of my child I won't kill you.  _I'll just make you wish you were dead_.  Chara, I expect you both home tomorrow morning.  Your prep for the experimentation will begin at noon.  That should give you plenty of time for Papyrus to walk you home.  I bid you adieu.  Come along, Undyne.  The rest of our duties await."  Undyne complied and followed him out the front door but turned around on exit silently apologizing in the most profuse manner."  Papyrus merely waived in acceptance grateful it was all over.  He snatched the decanter off the dining table and chugged the remaining contents prompting Chara to grab another bottle.

"DRUNKEN PANCAKES?" he asked twisting the cap off and handing her a full glass.

"Drunken pancakes," she agreed downing her share.  "Papyrus, I'm so sorry I embarrassed you like that.  With the magic stuff and all..."

"IT'S ALRIGHT.  YOU DIDN'T KNOW.  I SHOULD HAVE EXPLAINED THAT TOO.  I'M SORRY FOR PISSING YOUR DAD OFF AND 'GOAT'-ING HIM ON.  NYAH HAHAH!"

"He might kill you one day if you don't stop.  My pull as his favorite child only goes so far."

"FAVORITE, HUH?  AND YOU THINK _I'M_ COCKY?" he teased breaking out the rest of the ingredients for pancakes like he promised her the night before.

"I can't believe he didn't kill you when you yelled at him the second time.  I wouldn't push him anymore, Pap."

"IN CASE IT HAS YET TO OCCUR TO YOU, YOUR DAD IS A BIG PUSHOVER.  I'M NOT AFRAID OF HIM.  BESIDES, I MEANT EVERYTHING I SAID."

"Pap, he's still my dad."

"SORRY."

"It's alright-"

"NO, I MEANT I'M SORRY HE'S YOUR DAD."

"You're an asshole!"

"YEAH, BUT I'M THE ASSHOLE WHO'S STILL MAKING YOU PANCAKES.  GO SIT DOWN AND WATCH SOME TV, BABY.  I GOT THIS."

"I have a better idea.  Why don't we put it all away, go upstairs for a while, then grab something at Grillby's?"  She slowly untied the knot on his robe allowing it to fall open some and drape over her.  She gave him a seductive grin and stepped out of the kitchen.  She turned back to see if he followed and bit her lip in that coy fashion.

"GODDAMN, THAT SOUND MARVELOUS.  COME HERE!"  Papyrus gave chase out of the kitchen enticing her to run up the stairs with him in tow.  She giggled ecstatically as he pulled her up off her feet from behind, swung her around, and threw them both to the bed.  "COME HERE, YOU LITTLE TEASE," he growled going straight for her throat trailing hungry kisses down her back as he slid the robe down.  A heavy thought weighed on his mind, though, making it difficult to concentrate.  Gently, he rolled Chara on her back to face him groaning over the fact that he was too distracted to focus on physical endeavors.  "ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO CONTINUE SUBJECTING YOURSELF TO THOSE HORRID TESTS AND EXAMINATIONS?"

"We all have to do things we don't want to sometimes, Pap.  That's life."

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE."

"There is always a choice.  You might now want to deal with the consequences, but the choice still exists.  I could choose not to follow through and watch my kingdom backslide into chaos on having their hopes dashed against the rocks.  I don't want that though.  As princess, it is my duty to help my people in any way I can even if it means hours of my life spent under tubes and wires being poked and prodded."  Papyrus let out another groan and laid his frontal bone on her shoulder.  With soft hands and kind words, she tried to soothe him.  "Baby, listen.  I understand you loathe my father's ideas, I do.  Try to keep in mind they're not all his decisions and have a little faith in me.  Please?  I trust you, so you have to extend that to me."

He exhaled an irritated huff on her clavicle.  "IF YOU MUST...  I SUPPOSE ANY UNFORESEEN CIRCUMSTANCES WILL BE NEGATED, SAVE FOR THE MARRING OF YOUR LOVELY SKIN."  An electric shiver ran straight through Chara's center as he played with the pin-pricks made by his teeth.  "ALTHOUGH, I THINK I CAN APPRECIATE _THIS_ ONE."

"Y-You know... if _you're_ the one leaving scars, then I wouldn't mind..."

"BABY, I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO TREAD THAT WATER RIGHT THIS MOMENT.  IT GETS REAL DEEP, REAL QUICK."

"Sounds dirty.  When do we start?" her pitch shifted into a low, sultry tone as she shrugged off his robe leaving herself bare underneath him.

"CHARA.  YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT BOX YOU'RE TRYING TO OPEN."

"Come on, Pap.  Don't tell me all that last night about wrecking me was just talk?"

"I MEANT EVERY WORD OF IT.  BUT WHY SUCH A HURRY, LOVE?  WE HAVE NOTHING BUT TIME.  BESIDES, I WOULD RATHER BUILD YOU UP TO IT SLOWLY.  LIKE I SAID, IT CAN GET INTENSE REAL FAST.  IF YOU ARE TRULY INTERESTED IN HAVING THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH ME, THEN HEED MY ADVICE AND BE PATIENT.  YOU AREN'T EVEN FAMILIAR WITH YOUR OWN BOUNDARIES YET." 

"Patience isn't either of our strongest characteristics, Pap."

"THEN, MAYBE YOU SHOULD APPLY SOME OF THAT INNATE DETERMINATION.  IN THE MEAN TIME, LET ME ENJOY TAKING IT SLOW WITH YOU, EXPLORE YOU.  LET ME HAVE THIS, PET.  TAKING MY TIME ISN'T SOMETHING I'M USED TO AND IT'S RATHER PLEASANT," he breathed into her ear just before nipping the cartilage.  He could feel her body shiver with excitement when he flicked the edge with his tongue while brushing his fingers across her stomach.  "YOU KNOW HOW HARD PLEASANTRIES ARE TO COME BY.  WHO KNOWS, YOU MIGHT EVEN DECIDE IT'S NOT FOR YOU, AND I WOULD NEVER FORCE IT."

"Pap, I want to make you happy too.  If you can't indulge in your wildest dreams from the darkest crevices of your soul with _me_ then who would you do it with?  Plus, I want  _all_ of you, and I don't mean just the parts you want me to see.  I want your good, your bad, your moody angst, your sweet, your love, your lust, and your darkest fantasies.  I don't really have any of my own yet, so I want to share yours.  "

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, CHARA.  I CAN BE _MUCH_ WORSE THAN LAST NIGHT.  LAST NIGHT WAS ABOUT THE EXTENT OF ANY SUBMISSIVE NATURE IN ME.  IT ISN'T NECESSARILY ABOUT THE SEX EITHER...  THE POWER CAN BE EXHILARATING."

Chara scoffed but in amusement much to Papyrus' shock.  "You act like I don't know you at all.  I'm naive to sexual matters, not stupid.  I know torture is your favorite part of the job, or, it used to be anyway.  I've seen the nature of your cruelty in the field and I know if you had a choice, you would throw it all away and live a normal life.  But, you can't so you embrace it.  Also, remember what you said about rumors?  Women talk, Pap.  I've heard more than I ever cared to from other women about your preferences in the bedroom. - Mostly through accidental eavesdropping or forced proximity.  I just wasn't familiar with all of the terminology.  Still, I can put two and two together.  I know sometimes rumors are exactly that, but when multiple of the same gossip floats around then there is bound to be some truth to it."

 Papyrus leaned away now concerned that she may have been mislead.  "WHAT SORTS OF RUMORS HAVE YOU CAUGHT WIND OF?  I'LL SET THEM STRAIGHT FOR YOU."

Chara tugged the opening of his fuzzy robe to her face covering the unruly blush and shifted her eyes away.  "Well, you must be in control at all times, you like choking, slapping, and spanking but how much is open for debate.  Um, given, the chance you'll tie up your partner and have her in various positions.  You like piercings... particularly, eyebrow and nipple piercings...  Fighting is a go since... you, um, enjoy the struggle...  Biting, clawing, and hair pulling came up  _a lot_.  But, all in all, you're good at what you do and the complaints are mostly dealing with your cold indifference and lack of any real conversation."

 

 

"TCH, WOMEN...  I HAVE NEVER MARKED A ONE OF THEM, FIRST OFF.  I WOULDN'T GIVE ANY OF _THEM_ BRAGGING RIGHTS TO THAT UNLIKE MY FOOLISH BROTHER WHO DOES WHATEVER THE HELL HE PLEASES.  I MEAN, IT'S TRUE.  I DO LIKE S&M TO A DEGREE.  I SUPPOSE... SURE, I'LL ADMIT I LIKE A LITTLE BDSM."  He uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck bones and fixed his gaze anywhere but on her.  "PIERCINGS ARE A TURN ON BECAUSE YOU MUST EXHIBIT A LEVEL OF PAIN TOLERANCE OR BE A LITTLE MASOCHISTIC YOURSELF.  AS FAR AS FIGHTING, EVERYTHING IS A FUCKING FIGHT DOWN HERE...  IT'S EASY FOR WOMEN TO USE THEIR PROWESS FOR A CHEAP LV BOOST.  I REFUSE TO BE A VICTIM OF SUCH A LOWLY TRICK."  Papyrus nestled back into the crook of her neck.  "HONESTLY, I COULD DO WITHOUT ANY OF IT FOR YOU.  WELL, I RATHER ENJOY BITING AND PULLING YOUR HAIR, AND YOU DON'T ASK ME TO STOP.  I DO WISH YOU HADN'T LEARNED ANY OF THAT FROM OTHERS.  FUCKERS DON'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP THEIR DICK HOLES SHUT BEHIND YOUR BACK."  Chara giggled listening to him rant while lightly caressing the back of his neck.  Her fingers wandered around the joints and divots, explored the spinous process on each vertebra, and traced each suture line at the base of his skull.  "I'M SURPRISED YOU AREN'T AFRAID OF ME.  OF WHAT I COULD HAVE POTENTIALLY DONE TO YOU SHOULD I HAVE LOST MY SENSES..."

"Afraid of what?  You pinning me down and taking advantage of me?  You violating my orifices with your fat cock?  _Please!_ I would have let you all the same because, if I didn't want it, I would have dusted you.  I expected you to be harsh with me last night.  Like I said, I know you better than you think, Papyrus.  Don't get me wrong, I was pleasantly surprised and quite grateful; I was simply prepared for a different encounter."

"OH, I THOUGHT ABOUT DOING _SO MUCH_ _WORSE_.  I'M _NOT_ A GOOD PERSON, CHARA.  I'M EXCEPTIONAL AT MY JOB BECAUSE I  _LIKE_ HURTING OTHERS."

I don't care how sadistic you  _think_ are, I know you have exemplary self control and wouldn't willingly do anything I disapprove of.  I know you're a good person deep down.  You just think you're worse due to circumstance.  Besides, if you truly wanted to hurt me, you would have a long time ago.  You sure wouldn't have opened your home to two little orphans who had nothing to offer except unconditional love and friendship.  Sure, maybe it was a selfish motive at first, but it didn't stay that way.  I don't know...  Maybe I'm naive, or maybe I'm masochistic myself from growing up in a place like this.  Either way, I want you to know that everything you we're talking about before has turned me on right now."

"YOU'RE JOKING?" he asked as a hint of enthusiasm thickened his voice.

"Do you want to feel for yourself?" she asked seductively.  Without further invite, Papyrus shoved one knee aside and thrusted two distals in deep.  "Gyah!" she gasped at the sudden force and threw her head back into his pillow.  She hadn't been exaggerating either.  His phalanges had slid in with little resistance save for how naturally tight she was.  Pulling back he found them soaked from her arousal.  "Mmm...  Now that you know the last thing I am is afraid of you, how do you want to start this?  Like I said, I want you to be fulfilled.  I mean, you have always taken care of me, so I would like to return the favor."

"GODDAMNIT, CHARA...  YOU FUCKING AMAZE ME, PET.  ALWAYS KEEPING ME ON MY TARSALS.  TO BE HONEST, HAVING A PARTNER FOR THE LONG RUN IS NEW TO ME AS WELL.  WHY DON'T WE FIGURE THIS OUT AS WE GO?  WE'LL MAKE OUR RULES TOGETHER.  I'LL GIVE YOU FULL DISCLOSURE OF MY EVERY INTENT AS LONG AS YOU PROMISE NOT TO BE MAD IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT."

"Of course, love.  I'm all yours.  If I genuinely dislike something, you'll know."

"SINCE WE BOTH HAVE TRUST ISSUES, THIS MAY PROVE BENEFICIAL.  QUESTIONING EACH OTHER IS NOT A DISTRACTION WE CAN AFFORD IN THE FUTURE.  YOU MUST BE ABLE TO RELY ON MY COMPETENCE TO EXECUTE YOUR ORDERS JUST AS MUCH AS I NEED TO BE ABLE TO RELY ON YOUR COMPETENCE IN DECIDING THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION.  I'M PROBABLY BORING YOU NOW, BUT I HAVE A LOT RACING THROUGH MY SKULL"

"You don't bore me.  I'm enjoying laying here with you and feeling all the little details of your spine.  It doesn't always have to be about sex."  Suddenly, a loud gurgling erupted from Chara's stomach.

"WELL, I THINK WE SHOULD CONTINUE THIS DISCUSSION LATER.  THAT DEMON IN YOUR GUT JUST CALLED MY NAME AND IT SOUNDED ANGRY."

"Bahahaha!  I guess I am pretty hungry.  I haven't eaten since this time yesterday.  Let's get dressed and hit up Grillby's.  Off of me!" she playfully shoved him to the side and jumped out of bed.  "Could I borrow one of your old shirts?  I don't want to go out wearing the same thing as yesterday."

He grinned knowing she didn't want to be thought about as a one night stand of his.  "SURE.  ANYTHING IN THE SECOND DRAWER YOU MAY WEAR.  EVERYTHING ELSE IS EITHER UNDER ARMOR GEAR, UNDERWEAR, OR PAJAMAS."

She rummaged through his drawer stuffed to the brim with old T-shirts and muscle shirts.  The irony of Papyrus having muscle shirts didn't escape her as she snorted a little laugh.  Finally, she found one that caught her eye.  "Well, this is a mood!  Let me guess, Red?"

"RED..." he groaned.  The shirt was plain black with simple white letters that read "Thanks!" on the front and "I Hate It!" on the back.

"I love this!  It's mine now."  Chara took a big whiff noticing how it smelled just like him.

"PUT ANOTHER SHIRT ON UNDER THAT.  IT'S FULL OF HOLES..."

"Oooh, is that jealousy I hear?  What if I'm fine with showing  _some_ skin?  I work my ass off for this body after all."

"WELL, IF YOU WANT TO FREEZE THAT BADLY THEN GO AHEAD.  WHILE I AM A JEALOUS MONSTER  _AND_ I SHALL BE IN COMMAND IN THE BEDROOM THROUGH YOUR WILLING SUBMISSION, I DON'T ACTUALLY OWN YOU.  I JUST THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT MORE LAYERS.  IT  _IS_ SNOWDIN IN CASE THAT FACT SLIPPED YOUR MIND."

"Alright, you win.  I'll wear my tank top underneath.  It's pretty loose anyway."  With deft hands, she slid on her bra and her leggings minus the ripped panties.

"NO PANTIES, HUH?  THAT'S HOT AS HELL.  I'LL HAVE A TIME GOING AGAINST WHAT I SAID LAST NIGHT ABOUT EXHIBITIONISM TRYING TO KEEP MY HANDS OFF YOUR ASS."

"Well, _someone_ had a grudge against them last night and now owes me a pair.  Those things aren't easy to come by, you know.  Especially cute ones."

"THEY WERE IN MY WAY.  I'LL GIVE YOU SOME MONEY TO REPLACE THEM.  DON'T WORRY."  Papyrus quickly shuffled through his other drawers for boxers, jeans, and a clean tank top.  Throwing on a black T-shirt and a red, buttonless cardigan that reached his femurs, he sat down to tie his heavy boots and watch Chara dress.  She left her tank top long to cover her backside and tied the slack of his shirt into a knot by her waist.  He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in his clothes even if she did tailor them to her liking.  He studied her as she messed with her hair that had long dried trying to make it look as if she didn't just fall asleep on it.  "I MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP WITH THAT," he offered entering the bathroom.

"Don't tell me you have something for hair, Pap.  That would be a little creepy."

"NO.  I DON'T.  IT'S SOMETHING THAT MY BROTHER HAD MADE SPECIFICALLY FOR ME FOR CHRISTMAS ONE YEAR.  SOMETIMES, IN THIS EXTREME WEATHER, OUR CALCIFIED DERMIS DRIES OUT JUST LIKE YOURS DOES.  IT'S A GEL THAT HELPS WITH THAT.  IT MIGHT WORK FOR THAT WILD MOP ON YOUR HEAD.  HERE, TRY IT."

"Aw!  Thanks!  It can't hurt."  She worked it through her hair and found it was better than the packages of stuff from the Surface that was always lying around the dump.  "Well, it's not perfect... but it will have to do.  I might just steal this too!"

"OH HELL NO YOU DON'T!  I START TO FLAKE WITHOUT THAT SHIT AND IT ITCHES.  YOU ARE _NOT_ GOING BACK TO STEALING EVERYTHING OUT OF MY BATHROOM.  I THOUGHT YOU HAD GROWN PAST THAT!"

"Here, I'm not going to steal your stuff.  I have plenty back home.  Although, I might talk to Mettaton and have him make some of whatever the hell this is.  It feels wonderful," she checked herself in the mirror one last time giving her hair a tousle.  Folding her arms behind her head, she turned to the side checking her outfit then twisted to the other adjusting the T-shirt.  That's when she noticed Papyrus come up behind her in his mirror with magic like smoke rising out of his sockets.  Suddenly, he wrapped one hand around her throat sensually and pulled her to him.

"I CHANGE MY MIND ON SOMETHING.  TELL ME, PET," the low rumble escaping his chest as he leaned into her ear and whispered, "WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?"  His hands tightened around her neck gently as she leaned her head back ever so slightly.

" _You_ , Papyrus.  No one else."

"DO YOU PROMISE?  YOU WON'T LEAVE ME?" his words came out more wanting than lustful or possessive.

"Never.  Who else would love me like you do?  Who else would trust me like you do?  I'm yours, Papyrus, and that's not changing."

"THEN, I BELONG TO YOU AS WELL.  I SHALL BE AT YOUR SIDE, ALWAYS.  ANYTHING YOU EVER NEED, YOU CAN RELY ON ME TO MAKE IT HAPPEN.  I TRULY DO LOVE YOU, MY PRETTY, LITTLE HUMAN."  The hand on her throat shifted to her lower jaw tilting her head to the side while the other pulled the loose collar of the shirt down.  The jagged scar was now exposed to him.  He bit down on her neck, teasing her, and fondled both of her breasts outside her clothes.  Chara moaned loudly as he sank his teeth into her shoulder where the scar remained.  He was determined to replace it with something more meaningful in a vain attempt to erase his mistake.  This wasn't a mating ritual or bonding right of any means, however, he couldn't stand seeing proof of an ignorant blunder that almost cost him dearly.  His bite mark would also serve as a warning to anyone else that she was taken and of a quick death to come for all who dared try.

" _Papyrus!!_ " she screamed as a thrilling sensation radiated through her entire body.  His teeth sank in as he roughly toyed with the squishy curves pushed up by the padded material.  Slowly, he removed his fangs from her skin and immediately sealed the wounds with healing magic taking care that no blood stained her clothes.  "THERE NOW.  I'LL LET THE REST HEAL ON ITS OWN SO IT WILL SCAR PROPERLY."

"What was _that_ all about?  Was that some type of mating ritual I'm not aware of?" she teased.

"NOT HARDLY.  I'M TIRED OF SEEING THAT UGLY SCAR I GAVE YOU.  I WANT YOU TO BE REMINDED OF MORE PLEASANT TIMES WHEN YOU SEE IT.  SO, LET IT HEAL ON ITS OWN.  I CLOSED OFF THE PUNCTURES ENOUGH TO PREVENT INFECTION.  ALSO, THE IDEA OF OTHERS LUSTING AFTER YOU WAS MADDENING.  THEREFORE, I LEFT A LOVE BITE ON YOUR SHOULDER."  He sweetly pecked her neck before heading to the door.

"I never thought of anything unpleasant when I looked at it, you know."

"WELL, I DO."

"So, you have _two_ regrets.  That's what you're telling me."

"FINISH DRESSING AND LET'S GO.  I'M STARVING AS WELL."  His face turned a brilliant shade of red as he stomped downstairs.

"Some things never change," she smiled casually following after.  Before she could reach the front door, Papyrus yanked her around by the hood of her coat and planted a kiss on her lips.  It was a small one at first and built into a passionate make-out session similar to last night.

"LET'S GO, PET," he whispered breathlessly and pecked her cheek.  He wasn't fond of public affection but he allowed himself as much as draping an arm around her neck unable to resist touching his woman.  She beamed as they exited the house and made their way to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as smutty of a chapter, but it's an angsty one so I'll leave it at that. Don't worry, I'll have at least one more sinful chapter before the conclusion. Thank you all again for supporting me this far and thank you for enjoying the story! ^.^


	8. Between Love and Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast didn't work out quite as planned, so why would lunch? Nothing ever turns out like it should even when things are going well. That's okay. Papyrus and Chara have each other to make things better regardless, and Pap shows a side of himself that he didn't know he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is dialogue heavy as we work our way deeper into Papyrus and Chara's budding relationship. They share more secrets with each other as we cycle through angst, fluff, romance, and smut... not necessarily in that order. Warning, prepare for smut and light s&m. Due to continuity, I couldn't break it up to make it shorter, so long chapter ahead.

The brisk Snowdin air was refreshing in that moment after such a heated kiss.  Crystalized water crunched beneath Chara and Papyrus' feet as they marched the short distance toward Grillby's.  "So, what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Chara asked nonchalantly as possible.

"NOT SURE.  FIRST, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT OUR SIBLINGS ARE UP TO BEFORE DECIDING WHERE TO GO FROM THE TAVERN," Papyrus answered.

The familiar scent of grease and alcohol was strangely comforting upon entering the establishment.  The cacophony of cheers, whistles, and applause was a stark contrast to that feeling.  "There they are!" Sans whooped leaning against the bar.  "Give it up for the man who tapped that ass so hard he had to call in this mornin'!  Wooo!  Way to go, Boss!"

"RED!!  YOU FUCKING MORON!!  WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NEANDERTHALS?!" Papyrus shouted thoroughly embarrassed for the second time today.

"Oh my god, I change my mind so hard right now.  _Please_ , take me back so we can have pancakes in peace," Chara begged throwing her hood over her face and pulling the drawstring all the way to conceal herself.

"DON'T BACK DOWN, LOVE.  THEY SMELL FEAR..."  He pulled her tighter coaxing her along only to be yanked away by Sans, the canines, and other attendees to the corner.  "WHAT THE-?  LET GO OF ME!"

Frisk promptly took Chara by the wrist and dragged her to the opposite corner.  "What the hell are you all _doing_?!" she cried.

"Well, we can't exactly talk about Pap to his face," Frisk joked.

"Oh, no!  I'm not discussing what happened last night with half the town!"

"This is what happens when you decide to play tonsil hockey on his front door step, Sis."

"Oh god, why?!"

Meanwhile, Sans had already shoved his brother into a seat with him protesting the entire way.  "I CAME HERE ON A FUCKING DATE, SANS!"

"C'mon, Boss!  Ya gotta indulge us a little!  We're all chompin' at the bit for some details.  What was that show ya put on for the neighborhood last night?"

"DEAR HEAVENS, DID _EVERYONE_ SEE?!"

"Pretty much.  Spill it, Boss!" Doggo yipped.

"THERE ISN'T ANYTHING TO SPILL.  WE STOOD TALKING, I KISSED HER, AND WE WENT INSIDE FOR THE NIGHT."

"And the entire mornin'!  _And_ , apparently the entire day!  It's after noon, Boss!  What the hell?!"  The crowd muttered under their breaths speculating on the previous night.

"OH, GEEZE...  WHAT DID YOU HEAR?"

"It sounded like you two were fighting from what we could hear on our porches," Ice Wolf answered.

Papyrus groaned completely over this day.  "FINE.  IF IT MEANS YOU IMBECILES WILL LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, THEN I SHALL LEAVE YOU WITH ONE DETAIL.  WE MOST DEFINITELY WERE _NOT_ FIGHTING.  NOW, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE LUNCH WITH MY LADY."

"Eh-Eh!  Not so fast, Boss!" Sans tugged his arm sitting him back on the stool.  "Ya can't drop a treat like that and leave us beggin'.  C'mon!  One more whiff an' we'll quit 'houndin'' ya!  Hehe!"  His brother sighed in agitation.  He glanced over to see Chara giving him a pleading look.  She wanted desperately to be rescued from the horde of bar flies surrounding her.

"No-no!" Frisk chided.  "You're talking with us right now.  Out with it, sister!  What happened last night?  Did you take my advice?!"

" _NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!_ " they both shouted in unison to their respective mobs.

"Aw, Pap," Sans coerced.  "Just tell us what happened after ya went inside and me an' the 'mutt'-on heads will leave ya to yer date."  He flashed a wink to accompany that toothy grin.

"GOOD _GRIEF_ , ALRIGHT.  GRILLBY!  AN ORDER OF YOUR BARBECUE WINGS AND FRIES!  I'M STARVING!  OH!-AND WHATEVER CHARA WANTS!  JUST PUT IT ON MY TAB."  The flame monster nodded and went to take Chara's order.  "WHAT HAPPENED OUTSIDE CONTINUED ON THE SOFA, THEN IN THE BEDROOM.  HAPPY NOW?"

"Boss, yer killin' us.  Ya gotta give a little more meat than that."

"ENOUGH, RED.  I'M NOT EXPLOITING THE DETAILS OF MY SEX LIFE WITH YOU SAVAGES.  YOU CAN GO ON ABOUT YOUR LIVES NOW.  BESIDES, CHARA WOULDN'T APPRECIATE IT EITHER."

The group collectively groaned.  "Then, what was Gorey doin' at the house this mornin'?  Ya 'bout got caught with yer pants down, didn't ya?" Sans instigated.

"WELL, SORT OF...  I HAD BEEN IN THE SHOWER ABOUT THE TIME HE CAME CALLING."

"An' where was Chara?" Sans smirked.

"ALSO... IN... THE SHOWER.  THERE!"  A collective howl of excitement erupted from the canines filling the bar.  "THERE'S YOUR DAMN DETAILS!  AS FAR AS _WHY_ HE WAS THERE, WELL, YOU AND I WILL TALK LATER.  _IN PRIVATE_."  He gave Sans a stern look that signaled arguing wouldn't be in his best interest.  The portly brother knew that look all too well and simply nodded in agreement.

On the other side of the bar, Frisk tried her hand at convincing her sister to talk.  "Give us _something_!  That kiss last night has the entire town in a frenzy!" she fanned herself in an exaggerated motion.  "That kiss had _my_ temperature rising.  Please share where that kiss led!"

"I will not disrespect Papyrus like that.  However, I will say this," Chara cleared her throat and continued in a sing-song voice.  "I'm not a virgin anymore~.  Also, Papyrus is off the menu.  He's exclusively my man."  The chorus of women broke out in a squeal knowing this had been a long time coming.  "Alright, can I eat now, please?  I would like to enjoy this with said man, thank you."

"Your _man_?!  You went and dove head first into an entire relationship?!  Chara, I'm so proud of you!  You finally let go of your head and gained your heart.  Maybe you should listen to my advice more often."

"I have to thank you, Sis.  If you hadn't nudged me in the right direction, I might not have found it in me to just go for it."  Chara pulled Frisk into a big hug as she bounced with giddy.

"Tch!  Good luck with that," a familiar voice piped up.  "It'll take a lot more than what _you_ got to pin that man down."  BunBun, the bewitching lapine cousin of Bonny the shop keep, reclined against the bar counter with folded arms and gave her an icy expression.  She had been Papyrus' default choice in company should neither of them have any luck and didn't want to go home alone.  Once, there had been speculation they would end up eloping someday.  The pretty lapine monster wouldn't have thought twice about letting her long standing consort hang his proverbial hat at her door, but not because she loved him.  No, between the sex and social status, he would have been a worthy mate.  The problem had been that no one could hold his attention for more than a night of physical release until it came time for another night that he sought physical release.  He had no eye for anyone, or so they thought.  "Do you have any idea how long before _you're_ replaced like the rest of us?  As soon as the next shiny, new toy comes along, you'll be old news.  So, if you think you're special then you might want to take a look at exactly who all he's been with.  Such a naive, little human."

"With all due respect, I've had him wrapped around my little finger since he took me home all those years ago.  The only thing that's changed is how I have him wrapped around something _else_.  He's always been mine.  Everyone else was just too caught up in themselves to see that."  Chara didn't back down.  She had the upper hand and she knew it.

"Hmph!  Remember, little girl, while you were having tea parties and playing with dolls, we were having _real_ parties and he was playing with _me_.  If all the actual women he's been with couldn't hold him down, what makes you think a _child_ can?"

"I am _not_ a child.  I am well beyond that milestone even in accordance with the Surface laws.  I am every bit the woman you are plus some.  Not to mention, I know how to keep the man entertained.  My company doesn't get - shall I say - stale.  You see, I can keep him occupied because I actually _know_ him for who he is and not just his social status.  I know his ins and outs, his ups and downs, his wrath and his affections without ever having to step foot in his bedroom.  I knew him _before_ I slept with him and I slept with him because I wanted _him_ , not what he can do for me.  That's the difference between women like me and women. like. you."

"And do tell, what makes you think you're so special?  What makes you think he'll keep you around?"

Proudly, Chara tugged the sleeve of Papyrus' shirt until her shoulder emerged from the collar.  She pulled the strap of her tank and bra aside to reveal the fresh bite marks.  "Chara!" Frisk gasped.  "You two really did go rough last night.  Go, Chara!"

"He bit you in a moment of ecstasy.  So what?" BunBun scoffed.

"No, hun, this was a moment of ecstasy," Chara corrected her pointing to the old bites.  " _This_ was a moment of contemplated jealousy.  This was a calculated move on his part.  I _belong_ to him and anyone who would challenge that has hell to contend with.  He is mine and I am his.  That's all there is to it.  But, you don't have to take my word on it.  Go on!  Ask the man yourself and see what he says without my prompting him."

The furious bunny took a gander at the other side of the room to see the fellas huddled up laughing jovially.  Papyrus had finally relaxed, taking shots at his brother for a cheap laugh.  Steamed, she marched up to him and challenged him, "You marked that disgusting human?"

The laughter was snuffed out like a candle.  Papyrus casually turned to the scorned woman and replied nonchalantly, "THAT HUMAN IS THE SOLE REASON I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING.  NOW, I'LL GIVE YOU _ONE_ CHANCE TO BE CIVIL, BUNS.  IF YOU CAN'T SPEAK WITH ME IN A DIGNIFIED MANNER THEN I WILL HAVE TO REQUEST THAT YOU KINDLY FUCK OFF."

"You left marks on her?" she complied.

"YEAH, WHY?"

"Even at your meanest, your lowest, your roughest, you never left your claim on anyone.  Why _her_?"

"I DON'T HAVE TO JUSTIFY ANYTHING I DO TO ANYONE.  IT'S REALLY NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.  HOWEVER, IF I ABSOLUTELY MUST SATISFY YOUR CURIOSITY, I LEFT A REMINDER OF MY AFFECTION ON HER SHOULDER.  A LOVE BITE, AS A TOKEN MEANT FOR THE ONLY ONE IN THIS FORSAKEN TRASH PIT I DEEM WORTHY."

"For the past thirteen years, I have been your most reliable company and you decide out of the blue to just throw that away?!  What happened to all that talk of 'women are only good for one thing' and you'll settle down when 'your dust is' or 'relationships only get you killed'?  What about all of that, you fucking hypocrite!?"

"YOU SAY THAT AS IF WE WERE EVER TOGETHER.  YOU KNEW WHAT IT WAS FROM THE BEGINNING, SO DON'T STAND THERE AND TRY TO PLAY THE VICTIM.  YOU ARE SIMPLY ANGRY THAT I REFUSE TO BE YOUR STEPPING STONE OUT OF THIS PLACE.  MAYBE I AM A BIT OF A HYPOCRITE, BUT WE ALL ARE FROM TIME TO TIME.  CONCERNING RELATIONSHIPS BEING DANGEROUS, THEY ARE.  ABSOLUTELY, THEY ARE.  HOWEVER, WE'RE WILLING TO RUN THOSE RISKS FOR EACH OTHER."

"So, you found a new toy...  Or is it a fetish?  Maybe a personal human _pet_?  For how long though?"

"IT WOULD BE WISE TO MIND YOUR TONGUE.  SHE'S RIGHT THERE AND SHE WON'T HESITATE TO WHIP YOUR ASS IF YOU KEEP PROVOKING.  NOT TO MENTION, YOU'RE CAUSING A SCENE."

"Oh, you're damn right I'm causing a scene!  I spent thirteen years being there for you whenever you needed to get your rocks off, keeping your bed warm and allowing you to-"

"-TO WHAT, BUNS?!  I NEVER DID A _DAMN_ THING YOU DIDN'T BEG OF ME!  I CERTAINLY _REFUSED_ TO DO PLENTY, OR LET YOU DO, BECAUSE I NEVER TRUSTED YOU.  SAME GOES FOR THE OTHERS.  I'M NOT AN IDIOT, BUNBUN.  I KNEW WHAT YOU SET YOUR SIGHTS ON AND IT WASN'T ME.  YOU AND ALL THE OTHERS HAVE BEEN AFTER MY STATUS SINCE I MADE THE CUT AS LIEUTENANT!  SO, YOU CAN TAKE YOUR PITY ACT AND GO STRAIGHT TO HELL.  YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE I'M LEAVING BEHIND, SO STOP TRYING TO MAKE IT ABOUT _YOU_.  HEY, GRILLBY!  MAKE THAT ORDER TO GO!"  Grillby nodded pulling out some boxes and foil.  Papyrus laid money on the table, walked through his former suitor, and crossed the floor.  "COME ON, CHARA, LET'S GO," he whispered in her ear.

"Go?" she asked in surprise.  "We just got here.  What about food?"

"GRILLBS ALREADY HAS THAT COVERED.  COME ON...  WE'LL EAT BACK AT THE HOUSE."

"What did she say to you?"

"SHE'S BEING A BITCH AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE TRYING THEIR HAND WITH ME TODAY.  I TOOK THIS DAY OFF TO STAY WITH YOU AND IT'S BEEN EVERYTHING BUT.  I BE DAMNED IF I'M LOSING ANYMORE TIME DEALING WITH THIS BULLSHIT."  Grillby handed him a sack of food to go.  Papyrus took the bag with one hand and intertwined his phalanges between Chara's fingers with the other trailing her to the door. 

"You're a fucking bastard, Papyrus Skeleton!  It's just a matter of time before she realizes what a man-whore you really are!  What kind of person you _really are_ underneath all that armor and hardened exterior.  Underneath all of your air and arrogance is a husk of a monster who couldn't be bothered have a single real emotion outside the range of angry, horny, or hungry.  Do you think she'll be there when she figures that out?"

He took a deep breath still facing the door before whirling around and calmly stating, "YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT ONE THING.  I AM A MAN-WHORE.  EXCEPT, I CAN STILL COUNT MY PARTNERS WITHOUT NEEDING TO REMOVE MY BOOTS.  IN CASE YOU FORGOT WHAT THAT WAS LIKE, IT GOES LIKE THIS," he held up both of his skeletal hands and counted, "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, AND DONE.  WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU COULD DO THAT, HYPOCRITE?  SO, IF YOU INSIST ON CONTINUING THIS POINTLESS ENDEAVOR IN HOPES OF EMBARRASSING ME THEN I SHALL CONTINUE USING TRUTH IN RETURN.  FURTHERMORE, I INSIST YOU DROP THE SUBJECT ALTOGETHER AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND CHARA.  I'VE KNOWN YOU SINCE WE WERE CHILDREN, BUNS.  DON'T MAKE ME REGRET THE TIME WE SPENT TOGETHER.  RED!  YOU'LL BE HOME LATER?" he called before unlatching the door.

"Yeah, Boss!  I've had a little insomnia the past couple of nights!  It's considered a crime how much I've been resisting a rest!  Ah-hahaha!"

"GODDAMNIT, SANS!" Papyrus chortled stepping out into the cold.  That one had actually been amusing and served to lighten his mood on the walk home.

"Are you alright, love?" Chara checked on him since he had been silent the entire short stroll.

"I'M ALRIGHT.  I JUST FAIL TO SEE HOW ANYONE CAN BE SO CONCEITED AS TO ACTUALLY BELIEVE I OWE THEM SOMETHING JUST BECAUSE WE SLEPT TOGETHER."

"I actually feel bad for her... a little.  Thirteen years is a long time to casually hook up with someone.  Maybe she actually does have feelings for you."

"IT'S A PLOY, MY PET.  SHE HAS NO MORE FEELINGS FOR ME THAN HER MICROWAVE OR TELEVISION.  ALL OF THEM, THEY WANT STATUS AND MONEY.  THEIR SNAKES IN THE GRASS WHO WILL EAT THEIR OWN TO SURVIVE."

"How do you know I'm not like that?"

"HEH!  YOU'RE NOT FROM HERE.  YOU CAME HERE WITH THE UNDERSTANDING THAT THERE IS MORE TO LIFE THAN FIGHTING, FUCKING, AND MONEY.  YOU AND FRISK BOTH...  NO, EVEN ENTERTAINING THE IDEA THAT YOU TWO ARE LIKE _THEM_ IS ABSURD."  Unlocking the door, he allowed Chara to enter first and quickly took her coat.  "YOU WERE ALSO RAISED BETTER THAN WE HEATHENS."

"So, eight partners including me, huh?" Chara flopped onto the couch stretching out.  "I'm number eight?"

"DOES IT BOTHER YOU?"

"No.  I knew you were rake even when I was younger.  I just lacked the comprehension of what you were actually doing nor did I _need_ it.  You can't change your past anymore than I can even with a RESET.  As long as you stay faithful, I couldn't care less."

Papyrus lifted her feet and settled on the end of the sofa placing her legs in his lap.  He picked anxiously at the fabric rolling little creases that poked up between his distals before remembering the food.  He shook his skull and handed her a box.  "I'M SORRY SHE DID THAT TO YOU.  I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN.  THIS IS TWICE NOW I'VE BEEN HUMILIATED AND IN THE SAME DAY, NO LESS."  Chara listened as she reached over and stole a french fry out of his box to munch on.  "I SWEAR, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FRIES IN THAT CARTON," he joked.

"Nope!  I have tater skins.  Want one?" she winked.

"YES..."  Giggling, she shoved one in his mouth enthralled with the look of disbelief on his face.  He set the wing he had grabbed back down and pushed the potato all the way in since it was too late to salvage it.  "YOU'RE LUCKY I'M FOND OF YOU.  I DON'T LIKE BEING FED."  He couldn't be stern with her though.  The thought of erasing that look of shear joy on her face was more than he could handle.

"I'll let you feed _me_ ," Chara's voice became low before she gradually rolled her tongue across her lip in heavy innuendo.

"DON'T DO THAT TO ME WHILE I'M HUNGRY.  YOU ALREADY LOOK LIKE A TASTY SNACK IN MY SHIRT."

"Oooh.  Is the big bad monster thinking about gobbling me up?"

" _YES_."

"Haha!  Well, let's eat first.  Actually, I'm curious.  What's the deal with BunBun anyway?  You said you've known each other since childhood?"

"YEAH...  SORT OF."

"Was she your first?"

"NO, MY SECOND.  MY FIRST WAS DUSTED IN THE PRELIMINARIES FOR A POSITION IN ASGORE'S GUARD.  WE BOTH HAD AMBITIONS OF MAKING THE CUT, BUT SHE WAS TOO WEAK."

"Oh...  I'm sorry, Pap.  I didn't mean to stir up bad memories."

"YOU'RE FINE, PET.  THAT WAS FIFTEEN YEARS AGO."

"It doesn't hurt??"

"IT STINGS.  BUT, THAT'S LIFE DOWN HERE.  THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T MAKE ATTACHMENTS.  I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF WITH YOU.  I TRIED; HEAVEN KNOWS I TRIED.  YOU ARE MY GREATEST WEAKNESS."

"There is a bright side.  I can't be used against you.  Frisk would just bring me back."

"AND IF _SHE_ DIES?"

"Oh!  I never told you!  She comes back too.  Something down here, whatever it may be, won't let us stay dead.  She discovered this a few years back in Hotland.  She accidentally fell off of the air vent and landed in the lava.  I felt panic and anguish right before waking up that same morning to our alarm going off.  I screamed and ran straight to her room to find her dressing and she told me all she had to do was RELOAD.  I asked to see her scar but she doesn't scar like I do.  Something weird is up with this place.  And, we're not immortal either because we age."

"INTERESTING," Papyrus contemplated gnawing on a bone.  "DOES RED KNOW?"

"I'm not sure.  Probably.  I feel like my sister and I fell down here for a reason and that's why we can't die permanently.  At least, not yet.  Anyway, I want to hear more about you.  How did you end up screwing around with BunBun?"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THAT."

"Pap, I really don't mind.  You don't have to if you don't want to though.  I won't push it."

"I LOVE THAT YOU GIVE ME A CHOICE INSTEAD OF ULTIMATUMS.  OKAY, IF YOU WISH TO KNOW, IT WAS A FEW DAYS AFTER I EARNED MY POSITION AS LIEUTENANT.  AFTER A GRUELING YEAR OF STUDYING, TRAINING, AND FIGHTING, I LOST TO UNDYNE WHO DIDN'T HAVE IT IN HER TO ELIMINATE ME LIKE MOST OTHERS WOULD HAVE.  WE ALSO GREW UP TOGETHER AND I SUPPOSE THAT MEANT SOMETHING TO HER.  SHE MADE ME HER RIGHT HAND MAN INSTEAD.  WELL, I WAS SIXTEEN AND FRESHLY INDUCTED TO THE ROYAL GUARD WHICH SANS DECIDED TO USE AS AN EXCUSE TO THROW A PARTY THAT ENDED IN THE ENTIRE TOWN BEING HOSED.  THERE WERE BODIES ALL OVER THE PLACE THAT NEXT MORNING.  YOU WOULD HAVE THOUGHT IT WAS THE END OF THE WORLD!  ANYWAY, SANS WAS SO DRUNK HE COULDN'T QUANTUM LEAP FROM ONE ROOM TO ANOTHER IN THE DAMN HOUSE SO HE HELPED DRAG MY SORRY ASS UPSTAIRS.  ONCE IN MY ROOM, I LITERALLY CRAWLED INTO MY BED SINCE IT WAS JUST A MATTRESS ON THE FLOOR AT THE TIME.  I MANAGED TO FIND MY WAY UNDER THE BLANKET ONLY TO FIND ANOTHER BODY IN BED WITH ME.  BEING DRUNK AND PARANOID, I BECAME ALERT VERY QUICKLY AND PINNED THE STRANGER DOWN.  OF COURSE, IT WAS BUNS.  SHE HAD PASSED OUT AND SOMEONE MOVED HER TO THE SECLUSION OF MY BEDROOM SO NO ONE STEPPED ON OR VIOLATED HER.  PROBABLY MY DUMBASS BROTHER TO BE HONEST.  HE'S A DICK, BUT HE HAS A BIG HEART.  WELL, SHE TURNED BRIGHT RED IN THE FACE AND APOLOGIZED.  SHE ACTUALLY THOUGHT AT SOME POINT SHE HAD FOUND HERSELF IN SANS' ROOM.  I TRIED TO KICK HER OUT SINCE I WAS READY FOR BED AND WANTED TO PASS OUT ALONE BEHIND A LOCKED DOOR.  THAT WAS WHEN SHE TOLD ME SHE COULD MAKE IT WORTH MY WHILE AND BEGAN STRIPPING DOWN.  I WAS CHILDISH, BUT I WASN'T AN IDIOT.  SHE WAS DOWN AND I WAS WASTED ENOUGH TO GO FOR IT.  WE NEVER INTENDED FOR IT TO BE A REGULAR THING, BUT WE SPENT A GOOD PART OF OUR LIVES USING EACH OTHER.  SHE WASN'T THE ONLY ONE I USED EITHER, AND STILL I FEEL NOTHING FOR ANY OF THEM.  I TOLD YOU I WASN'T A GOOD PERSON."

"Well, they don't exactly care about you either, Pap.  They used you just as much as you used them.  I still believe you're a good person.  I believe in you," she stuffed another potato into his mandible and popped a kiss on his temple on her way to grab drinks.  She poured him a glass of whiskey and grabbed the bottle.  "Now that my belly is full, I'm ready for a nap."  Taking a big drink from the bottle, she laid her head down in his lap as he polished off the fries and barbecue sauce.  Papyrus just grinned at her as she stretched arching her back in a tantalizing fashion.  He knew damn well a nap wasn't on her mind by the way she cradled her head into his iliac crest.  His femurs were rock solid but comfortable enough with a layer of fabric between them and her head.  His bones were denser and thicker than a normal human skeleton almost looking just like normal limbs except for the contortions at the joints and the spaces between where skin would normally be.  It never bothered her much except when they first met and it horrified them both seeing a walking, talking skeleton monster.  When the initial shock wore off, she was no longer afraid but filled with Determination to protect her sister at all costs.  Now, the smell of his body wash, cologne, and his natural scent filled her with a brand new determination.

"YOUR TURN, HUMAN."

"What??" she questioned.

"I SHARED SOMETHING.  IT'S YOUR TURN TO ANSWER A QUESTION."

"Fair enough.  Go ahead."

"WHAT'S THE SURFACE LIKE?  DESCRIBE IT TO ME.  I DON'T HAVE ANY DELUSIONS WE'LL PROBABLY EVER SEE IT, SO PAINT ME A PICTURE IF YOU CAN."

"Hmm.  Where do I start?  It's so much bigger than the Underground and it's impossible for any one person to see it all in a lifetime.  I guess I'll start with the sun..."  Chara told him of the bright days and the fluffy clouds, the soaking rains, and all the colors they didn't see often where they lived.  She talked of all the animals and different countries, different people, and all the sights people travel to see.  She described the peaking mountains, the oceans she once saw in books, and how many places were just like Snowdin with its perpetual icy temperatures and snow storms.  But her favorite sight, the only one she missed, was the one she described with the greatest wonder - the night sky with its billions of twinkling stars.  "The cave ceiling reminds me a lot of the stars on the Surface.  The only thing it lacks is the big orb of light that waxes and wanes steadily throughout the months.  I like to borrow Red's telescope from time to time and pretend I'm looking up at the night sky like I used to when Dad was alive.  On his nights off, he would take us to the park with binoculars, blankets, and a snack and let us search for shooting stars."

"SHOOTING STARS?"

"Yeah, they're not real stars.  They're chunks of space rock burning through the atmosphere but they leave a tail of light as they go and they're beautiful.  Frisk was too little to remember and he spent a lot of time chasing her," Chara smiled remembering her antsy sister running a muck.  "She was just a toddler.  Hell, I barely remember.  Sometimes, when those crystals fall and they catch the lights just right, they kind of look like shooting stars.  The Surface sounds boring after living in a place like this doesn't it?"

"NOT REALLY.  I GUESS AFTER SEEING THE EXACT SAME THINGS DAY IN AND DAY OUT, ANYTHING NEW SOUNDS FASCINATING.  I DON'T REALLY CARE EITHER WAY ABOUT MAKING IT TO THE SURFACE, BUT A CURIOSITY NEEDED SATISFIED.  DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE NEEDS SATISFIED RIGHT NOW?"

"What's that?"  A crooked grin broke out across his face as he leisurely ran his hand from her throat, down her torso, and curved to the inside of her thigh.  Magic swept across her as it trailed his hand causing her body to light up on the inside.  Her back arched into his hand when he dragged it back following every sinuous curve along the way.  She purred tilting her head back in his lap as he ran his phalanges down her shirt to massage one soft mound.  She had teased him earlier and now it was payback.

"ARE YOU READY TO MOVE THIS TO THE BEDROOM, PET?"

"If you are..." she breathed looking up at him with half lidded eyes.  His eye lights twinkled as he took in the sensual expression of her face.  Her amber eyes matched the hunger in his own while he fondled her wanting so much to take her on the couch.  He wouldn't though.  He had more respect for his brother than to do anything like that on his favorite dwelling spot.  Instead, he stood up, pulled Chara off the sofa bridle style and carried her upstairs.  He wanted to try something different, something he was never able to have before.  He knew he had been bad in the past.  He knew he had made plenty of mistakes, but the way he treated her was _not_ going to be one of them.  He gently set her down on the bed and crawled over her locking into a kiss.  He couldn't resist sliding his tongue into her mouth to play, and she eagerly accepted meeting him with a tease of her own.  Although he was being sweet, the kiss was anything but lacking in that fiery touch from the night before.  She was already yearning for him to slate her hunger.  Papyrus, on the other hand, had different plans.  He languidly moved to her chin, down her neck, and removed both of her shirts.  Before she had a chance to reach around, he unclasped that damn contraption harnessing his new favorite toys and tossed it to the floor.  Off came all three of his layers in one quick motion revealing his marred bones once again.  He wrapped both arms around her pressing her malleable body to his admiring how she molded to his shape in the tiniest degree.  His tongue found its way to hers again, both of them incapable of keeping their hands or mouths off each other.  His hands clutched her bottom as she shifted to wrap her smooth legs around him.  Laying her back on the bed, he untangled from her to remove the leggings and undo his belt.  "Wait," she gasped shooting up and batting his hand away from the buckle.

The confused look upon his face melted when he saw her tugging the excess leather from its confines.  He watched as she pulled the pin out of the hole and unbuttoned his jeans.  Gently, he scooped her up and traded places throwing himself down to the pillows.  His palms moved to the back of his skull as he gave her a suggestive smirk.  Damn, did those rosy cheeks look cute on her as she said, "I was trying to undress you..."

"I WILL STILL LET YOU.  FIRST, JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU DO TO ME WITHOUT EVEN TRYING, PET," he repositioned one bony hand to unzip his pants and freed his erection.  Casually, he rubbed himself while looking her body up and down taking in every detail of her subtle curves.  He watched her lips curl inward into a wry grin.  "MAYBE YOU SHOULD COME APOLOGIZE FOR TEASING HIM EARLIER.  HE WAS EXCITED UNTIL YOUR STOMACH MADE THAT UNHOLY NOISE."

"No," she said with a haughty smile.  "I seem to recall someone refusing to apologize yesterday, and what was it he said?  I needed to give him 'incentive'.  Well, where is _my_ incentive, big guy?"  As she spoke, her eyes never left him pleasuring himself until he beckoned her silently with two phalanges.  The tension in her center tightened recognizing that motion.  Eagerly, she crawled on her hands and knees between his patellas.  She licked the tip looking him straight in the eye socket when he reached down and all but picked her up to set her on his sternum.

"TURN AROUND, PET.  I'LL GIVE YOU PLENTY OF INCENTIVE."  Complicit, she turned herself to face the other direction only to be pulled down into a prone position on top of him as her face was shoved into his crotch.  "YOU'RE TOO SHORT FOR THIS POSITION TO WORK PROPERLY, BUT I CAN DO _THIS_ INSTEAD."  Papyrus slid two fingers into her parted lips having full sight of him working her.  "I WON'T SAY I'M DISAPPOINTED WITH THE VIEW, THOUGH..."

"Oh, god!  Pap!" she whined feeling the tension building inside her.

"GO AHEAD.  APOLOGIZE.  DON'T KEEP HIM WAITING."  Chara clumsily wrapped her mouth around the head of his turgid length.  Focus didn't come easy as he steadily rubbed her sweet spot back and forth.  "MMMNN...  GOOD GIRL..." he moaned trying to front some kind of dominance.  He picked up a little speed thrusting his fingers in and out mimicking how he would fuck her soon.  She took more of him in, her moans vibrating against his cock while she sucked.  "GODDAMN, CHARA.  I LIKE THAT A LOT...  THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE MUFFLED BY MY DICK, YOUR MOUTH VIBRATING IT, AND THE FACT YOU CAN'T CONCENTRATE BECAUSE YOU'RE ENJOYING MY FINGERS IN YOU IS FUCKING SEXY.  DAMN, YOU'RE SO FUCKING IRRESISTIBLE."  As her orgasm broke, she began to whimper and rock her hips with the motion of his hand.  The visual of her small hole clenching around his distals brought him real close to the edge.  It wasn't often he was afforded the pleasure of enjoying his partner's release being too calculating and skeptical to fully appreciate anything he did with them.  The cynicism wasn't always unwarranted either.  A couple of times he took home a treacherous kind of woman and would have been dusted for his position had he been more careless.  So, this was pure delight for him, and he longed to show his gratitude in so many more ways than just physical pleasure.  Now that he had her, he wanted to make her happy in the same way he never dreamed he could be.  With her, The Great and Terrible Papyrus was starting to feel like the "terrible" piece didn't truly fit.

After the first orgasm, Chara's head became less fogged and was able to better concentrate on her movements.  She was still in a euphoria since he didn't relent on grinding the small area that drove her wild, however, it wasn't nearly as distracting.  A second and third climax he pulled from her before she satisfied his need.  He hadn't been lying when he told her it would be more complicated than the first one.  Guttural breaths and grunts erupted from him as he thrusted in and out of her mouth careful not to gag her this time.  Chara licked him clean eliciting more satisfied groans from her lover.  "How was that for an apology," she goaded turning to face him.  He didn't speak a word, however.  Papyrus simply kissed her, tasting his faded magic on her lips, rolled her over and removed the remaining clothes hastily.  He pulled her legs up like they were before and gently pushed his cock into her over stimulated pussy.  He held her to him with one massive hand that webbed across most of her back and rested his weight with the other.  She held onto his neck but let her knees lay in the dips of his pelvis.  Long, drawn out moans and gasps escaped her throat from him rhythmically pumping into her.  Her core was burning with the pressure he steadily built with each meeting of their hips.  This was very different from the first time.  He wasn't just thrusting into her G-spot trying to pull a hard orgasm.  Instead, he was working her into it gradually.  His movements were still methodical as ever, but there was a passion each time he stroked into her.  The way he held her close, the way he huffed in her ear nipping at the lobe, and the way he rocked sensually forcing her climax all left her curling her toes and perpetually moaning his name as wave after wave of pure electricity washed over her entire body.  He hadn't even used any magic save for the necessary appendages.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH," he breathed in her ear as she climbed down from her high.  Shivers crawled across her skin hearing his more gentle nature coming through.  Elated from such a wonderful sensation, she peppered him with sultry kisses all over his neck, sternum, ribs, and wherever her lips could reach.

"I love you too, Papyrus," she whispered into his neck.  Chara, wanting to please him as well, maneuvered him onto his spine once again and straddled his throbbing cock.  She descended until all ten inches were deep inside her.  He didn't fight it either.  If she wanted to ride him, then he was content to let her.  Leaning forward, she rolled her hips and moved back and forth at the same time forcing a sharp hiss from him.

"FUCK!  WHERE DID YO LEARN THAT?" he panted.

"Frisk shared a couple of things with me while we were at Grillby's," she grinned.  He clamped his hands around her hips as she gained a steady rhythm.

"FUCK, BABY, DON'T STOP..."  His expression was priceless.  Chara watched his brow bones knit, his eyes glow wildly, his breathing hitch, and fangs grind as she rode him, bucking her hips into his with each descent.  He tilted his pelvic cavity upward to push in deeper.

"Now, you're gonna cum for me, right baby?" she began talking dirty to him knowing it would drive him crazy.

"CHARA..."

"Mmm...  Say my name, baby."  She moved her hands from the bed beside him to his ribs for better momentum which caused him to squeeze her frame harder.  "You're gonna fill up my pussy, right?  Slam me down and pump me full of magic?"

"YOU FUCKING BET I AM, PET.  KEEP TAKING MY COCK LIKE THAT AND IT WON'T BE LONG."  He couldn't subdue his aggression while she was being naughty, so he reached up and pulled her hair.

"Ah!  Fuck, yeah!  I can't get enough of your huge cock.  I'll take as much as you'll give, Pap."

His hand swiftly moved from her hair to her throat in a moment of play.  "SAY MY FULL NAME, PET."

"Nng!  Papyrus!"

"GOOD GIRL..." he purred as both hands moved to her bouncing breasts.  "YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD LITTLE HUMAN, CHARA.  LOOK AT YOU SERVICING MY COCK LIKE A GOOD PET."

" _Pap!_ " she blushed feeling shy at him talking nasty to her for a change.

He yanked her hair much harder and growled, "I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN, PET.  SAY MY _FULL_ NAME."

" _Papyrus!_ " she screamed.  The sensation worked its way from her scalp to her toes as she forced herself down on him and rolled her hips grinding his member into her G-spot.  He could tell by her labored breathing that his pet had ran out of steam and was doing her best to give him one more climax.  So, he sat up, flipped her on her stomach, lifted her luscious hips, grabbed her hair and rammed into her wet slit from behind.

"YOU'RE GOING TO CUM AROUND ME ONE MORE TIME, BABY, BECAUSE I _LOVE_ THE SENSATION OF YOUR WARM, TIGHT PUSSY ENJOYING MY COCK."

"Papyrus!"  She couldn't handle the lewd conversation and the delicious new position combined.  Her walls clenched around him as he fucked her hard pulling on her mess of hair the entire ride.  Desperate to feel her peak one last time before he finished, Papyrus reached around between her legs and massaged her clit.  "Oh god!!  Pap!!  That's too much!" she cried.  The next thing she felt was searing pain striped across her ass, and she screamed again.

"I TOLD YOU THAT WAS YOUR LAST WARNING.  WHAT'S MY NAME, PET?"

"Papyrus!!" she played along loving how demanding he was being.  She adored his tender side and found it something beautiful he only shared with her, but she craved his aggressive side.  She craved the release of tension between them.

"THAT'S BETTER.  NOW, WHAT WAS YOU TOLD ME LAST NIGHT?  YOU'LL TAKE WHAT I GIVE AND BE GRATEFUL.  SOMETHING LIKE THAT."

"Yes, Papyrus."  He continued touching her, rolling the little sensitive ball in tight circles while palming one of her soft tits.

"I LOVE HOW SMOOTH YOU ARE ALL OVER AND HOW YOU FEEL IN MY HANDS.  THERE ISN'T A SINGLE PART OF YOUR BODY I DON'T LIKE TO TOUCH."

"I like you touching me...  Touch me anywhere, please," she panted as her body tried to give.  Between his dick plunging into her, him playing with her clit and her breast, she just didn't have enough energy storage after the last two sessions and slid into a downward slope.  She grabbed his pillow and clung to it, wailing into the spongy material as he pounded her and stroked the little bean simultaneously.

The hand cupping her chest moved back as she slumped down.  "EVEN HERE??" his words weren't inquisitive; they were sinister as he leaned back, slowed his pace, and slid the very tip of a distal into her ass.

"Eek!" she yelped and not in a sexy manner.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"YOU SAID ANYWHERE," he chuckled.

"I didn't- _ah!!_ "  He slid in a little deeper making her claw into his mattress.

"DID YOU NOT MEAN IT, PET?  BECAUSE, THERE IS A PUNISHMENT FOR LYING.  WHICH WILL IT BE?  MY DICK IN YOUR ASS OR ANOTHER SPANKING?"

"Mnnng!  That's not much of a choice!"

"NONETHELESS, YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES.  EITHER WAY, I GET OFF."

"Punish me then!  I'm not ready for _that_!"

"AS YOU WISH."  She yelled as two swift blows landed across her bare ass.  Papyrus gave her one for each side.  "NOW, WHAT DO YOU SAY IN RETURN?"

This took her a moment too long to answer which earned her another smack on her bottom.  "Thank you!!  Papyrus!  Thank you!"

"YOU'RE LEARNING.  THAT'S EXCELLENT.  CHARA, I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER.  ARE YOU READY?  I'M ABOUT TO CUM, BABY."

"Come for me, please," she whined still feeling the sting of his bones on her skin.

"YES, MA'AM!"  His pelvis butted into her hard as he released his load.  He gave her more of those sexy groans as he rocked into her letting his member finish twitching before it disappeared altogether.  Exhausted once more, and rather proud of himself, he crawled beside his human and affectionately kissed her neck and back.  "WELL, I _WAS_ TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC, BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO BRING OUT MY BAD SIDE.  DON'T YOU?"  He draped an arm over her as she continued to lay on her stomach.

"Hey, Pap..." Chara rolled her face out of the pillow to face him.

"YES, LOVE?"

"Could you... could you not spank me with your bare hands?..."

His pulse leapt into his throat seeing the apprehensive look on her face.  "DID I HURT YOU?!" he jerked himself up in alarm.  Examining the marks, he found a couple of them had slightly opened the skin.  His teeth had done much worse damage, but the fact that he injured her in an unpleasant way bothered him immensely.  He gathered what magic he could and immediately started healing the wounds.  "CHARA, I'M SO SORRY!  I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!  YOU TOLD ME ONCE THAT HURT AND I DIDN'T FUCKING LISTEN.  PLEASE, FORGIVE ME..."

"Calm down, Pap.  It's okay.  I like the spanking part.  There is just something about your bones that really hurts."

"IT'S ANYTHING _BUT_ OKAY.  I CROSSED A LINE-"

"No, you didn't.  I promised not to be angry if you tried different things and that's what you did.  I also promised to let you know if I didn't like something, but I think you need gloves is all.  That sounds sexy.  You dressed in a black on black suit, red tie, black leather gloves... Mmmm, tasty."

"PLEASE, DON'T MAKE LIGHT OF MY INCOMPETENCE.  I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU MAKE A SAFE WORD BEFORE STARTING.  THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THIS."

"Quit beating yourself up.  I could have ended the whole thing if I so chose.  Besides, I don't see it as incompetence; more like a learning curve."

"STILL, I REFUSE TO ENGAGE IN ANYMORE PLAY UNTIL YOU GIVE ME A SAFE WORD."

"Okay, what the hell is a safe word?"

"NYAH HAHAH!  I KEEP FORGETTING HOW INCREDIBLY GUILELESS YOU ARE.  IT'S A SPECIAL WORD THE SUB USES WHEN THEY DON'T LIKE SOMETHING OR THEY NEED A BREAK.  IT SIGNALS THE DOM TO CEASE ENTIRELY AND LET THE SUB OUT OF THEIR RESTRAINTS IF NECESSARY."

"What's wrong with just telling you to stop??"

"WELL, IN SOME TYPES OF PLAY, 'STOP', 'DON'T', 'QUIT', ETC. DOES NOT MEAN TO ACTUALLY STOP AND ONLY SERVES TO EXCITE BOTH PARTIES EVEN FURTHER.  IT'S ALL PART OF THE FUN."

"What... what kind of play is that?..." she asked nervously.

"ONE BASED ON FANTASIES SIMILAR TO WHAT I HAD NEARLY A MONTH AGO AT THE BIRTHDAY PARTY UNDYNE THREW FOR YOU.  REMEMBER WHEN YOU PASSED OUT DRUNK AT UNDYNE'S HOUSE AND I PUT YOU IN HER GUEST ROOM?"

"Y-Yeah, vaguely.  I remember waking up to being moved until seeing it was only you."

"I'M ASHAMED TO SAY I DIDN'T INITIALLY HAVE THE MOST NOBLE INTENTIONS.  I WAS ON MY WAY DOWN THE HALL WHEN UNDYNE STEPPED OUT OF THE BATHROOM WITH HER TOOTHBRUSH AND ASKED HOW I WAS UP AFTER SO MUCH ALCOHOL.  THAT'S WHEN I CAME TO MY SENSES AND TOLD HER I WAS PUTTING YOU TO BED.  SHE MOCKED ME SAYING I WAS OFF DUTY AND SHOULD JUST LEAVE YOU IN THE FLOOR.  BUT, I TOLD HER I'M NEVER REALLY OFF DUTY WITH YOU AND SKIRTED PAST HER TO THE BEDROOM.  I LEFT OUT THAT I WAS ALSO VEHEMENTLY JEALOUS THAT YOU HAD FALLEN ASLEEP IN GRILLBY'S LAP."

"He was taking up the entire couch...  You know, I would have wanted you to stay..."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!  WHAT IF YOU _HADN'T_ WANTED ME?  THAT'S THE ONLY PART THAT TRULY MATTERS.  FIGHTING ME WOULD HAVE ONLY TEMPTED ME FURTHER...  I KNEW THEN I HAD TO PUT SOME DISTANCE BETWEEN US...  YOU WEREN'T A CHILD ANYMORE AND I STOPPED SEEING YOU AS SUCH THREE YEARS AGO."

"That's why I didn't see you for a whole month??  Pap, I know you wouldn't have done anything..."

"NEVER.  BUT, THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT HADN'T CROSSED MY MIND THAT NIGHT OR THAT I HAVEN'T GOTTEN OFF FANTASIZING ABOUT IT.  DOESN'T MEAN I WASN'T FANTASIZING ABOUT IT FIVE MINUTES AGO EITHER..." he shamefully admitted.  "STILL HOLD TO ME BEING A GOOD PERSON?"

"Yes.  You never did anything.  You almost had a panic attack thinking you actually hurt me and are now working on reversing it.  Everyone has dark, bad, and unsavory thoughts _sometimes_.  That doesn't make anyone bad."

"YOU'RE TOO DAMN UNDERSTANDING.  THEN, WHAT ARE SOME OF YOUR DARK THOUGHTS?"

Chara gulped.  She honestly didn't want to share those right now.  They had just finished a wonderful round of love making and she didn't want to sully the moment.  "Perhaps another time?"

"IF I AM TO BE HONEST WITH YOU, THEN YOU MUST GIVE ME SOMETHING IN RETURN.  IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THE SAME THING, I GUESS.  DO GIVE ME SOMETHING YOU WOULDN'T DARE TELL ANYONE ELSE."

"Alright...  I'll give you something lighter.  I've had a crush on you since, hmm, about a month after you brought us home."

"THAT LONG??  REALLY?  YOU WERE A MERE CHILD THEN."

"Yeah, and I told myself I would marry you one day.  But, that dream was shattered when I learned through various gossip that you were a cold emotionally even in the bedroom and you had women for physical pleasure with no interest in forming a meaningful relationship.  I stopped dreaming about that maybe five or so years ago.  I thought if the beautiful women you hooked up with didn't stand a chance, then how would a scrawny, flat chested, tom boyish thing like me have one."

"YOU'RE NOT SCRAWNY, FIRST OFF.  YOU'RE LEAN AND BUILT LIKE A BRICK HOUSE.  YOU AREN'T FLAT ANYMORE EITHER, AND EVEN IF YOU WERE, YOU'RE STILL BEAUTIFUL.  I'M SURE YOU UNDERSTAND BY NOW THAT APPEARANCE IS THE LAST THING I JUDGE."

"I do now, but not back then.  Or even until recently, I thought you just had commitment issues."

"I HAVE ZERO COMMITMENT ISSUES.  I'VE ALREADY COMMITTED MYSELF TO YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT, HAVEN'T I?"

"It's almost as if you were waiting for me all this time," she guided the conversation.

"NOT REALLY.  I NEVER HAD ANY INTENTIONS IN EXPRESSING MY FEELINGS FOR YOU EITHER.  THUS, WHY I PUT SO MUCH DISTANCE BETWEEN US RECENTLY.  THAT AND MESSING WITH YOU REALLY FUCKS WITH THE BEHAVIORAL PROGRAMMING YOUR FATHER SUBJECTED YOU TO.  NO, I HAD MANY REASONS FOR KEEPING MY EMOTIONS LOCKED AWAY.  I'M ELEVEN YEARS YOUR SENIOR, YOU ARE THE PRINCESS AND I AM JUST A GUARDSMAN, YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL AND PURE AND I AM UNWORTHY.  THERE!  DONE!  NOT A SCAR EITHER."

Chara immediately sat up and threw herself around him.  "I have just as much dust on my hands as you, Pap.  Don't make me out to be an angel.  I'm not."

"YOU HAVE SAVED MORE INNOCENT LIVES THAN CORRUPT ONES TAKEN.  EVERY ONE OF THEM DESERVED NO LESS THAN DEATH.  DON'T YOU _EVER_ THINK OTHERWISE."

"Except, Frisk believed in each one of them and _does_ think otherwise..."

"YOUR SISTER IS TOO PRECIOUS FOR HER OWN GOOD.  HOW SHE WOUND UP IN BED WITH MY SLOB OF A BROTHER IS BEYOND ME.  NEVERTHELESS, DON'T LET HER UNRELENTING MERCY DISCOURAGE YOU EITHER.  THEY WERE STILL THREATS TO BE ELIMINATED."

"I wish it were that black and white.  Frisk is right in the fact that everyone can be reasoned with given enough time and Determination.  The problem is, she's not the one who has to live with the physical scars of death in this world.  I don't mind dying but you hit the nail when you called it torture.  It's excruciating and I prefer to avoid it if possible.  I wish I knew what the difference was between us and why she's the only one with the ability."

"IT COULD HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE GENE DR. ALPHYS FOUND.  MAYBE SHE WAS MORE SENSITIVE TO THE MAGIC THAT RADIATES THROUGHOUT THE UNDERGROUND?"  Papyrus stretched out in Chara's lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.  She smiled and patted his skull.

"I guess we'll find out soon."  This earned her an exasperated groan from him.  He was _not_ thrilled with the reminder.

Taking his mind off the subject altogether, he looked up at her from the corner of his socket and flashed a wicked grin.  "YOU WERE GOING TO MARRY ME ONE DAY, EH?"

Chara instantly turned a burning crimson and held her breath.  "Well, I- um, I wanted to - I was much more innocent.  I thought marriage was similar to what we already had - you taking care of me and me keeping you company.  That's how it was with my parents or so I thought.  I was young and didn't know any better."

"RELAX.  I ALREADY KNEW.  YOU TOLD FRISK ONE DAY WHEN YOU THOUGHT SANS AND I WEREN'T LISTENING.  YOU WERE IN THE COURT YARD PRACTICING WITH YOUR NEW THROWING KNIVES AND TOLD HER.  RED LAUGHED AND TEASED ME FOR IT TOO.  THAT MEANS, YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY SHARE A SECRET AND MUST TELL ME ANOTHER."

"Ugh!  Fine, but ask me a question so I at least have something to go off of."

"WHAT IS YOUR GREATEST FEAR?  YOU ALWAYS PLAY IT SO TOUGH EVEN WHEN WE FIRST MET.  I CAN'T RECALL YOU BEING NERVOUS MUCH LESS AFRAID OF ANYTHING."

"I already lived through a child's greatest fear.  If I had to pick, I would say losing Frisk.  She's all the family I have left; all that I have left of the Surface.  What about you?"

"ENDING UP ALONE..."

"You're not alone.  You have me, you dope."

"IT'S ONLY BEEN LESS THAN A DAY.  YOU'RE CERTAIN THIS WILL WORK ONCE THE LUSTER OF PHYSICAL INTIMACY WEARS OFF?"

"Are you not?"

"I WANT IT TO.  I WANT YOU AS MORE THAN JUST A LOVER.  I WANT YOU AS A MATE, A COMPANION, A FRIEND.  I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT RELATIONSHIPS BUT I KNOW I WANT ONE WITH YOU.  I KNOW IT'S SELFISH, BUT I WANT TO BE THE ONLY MAN YOU EVER LIE WITH.  I GUESS, IN A WAY, MY GREATEST FEAR IS LOSING YOU.  THIS MAKES ME FEEL WEAK AND I HATE IT.  I DESPISE FEELING LIKE I NEED SOMEONE ESPECIALLY SINCE THE ONLY PERSON I EVER NEEDED WAS SANS.  I FEEL PATHETIC RIGHT NOW."

"Well, you are pretty pitiful right now," she chaffed.

"DON'T MOCK ME."

"You're convinced you betrayed me and now I have to liven these old bones up somehow.  Look, I'm not going anywhere except back home in the morning.  After I'm free, I'll be right back here to do something with you.  I'm just as clingy as you are, but I assure you when the luster of sex is gone I'll still want you.  I care about you, Pap.  Don't forget I always have."

"I'LL HAVE DINNER ON THE TABLE WHEN YOU ARRIVE."

"Deal.  Now, lighten up!  What are you going to make me?"

"THOUGHT ABOUT TRYING A NEW SPAGHETTI RECIPE."

"As long as it's not the lime and honey sauce you made that one time.  That was horrid.  By the way, I'm dying to learn how you know so much about this fetish stuff."

With a deep sigh, Papyrus pushed himself up and rolled into the floor.  He disappeared under his bed for a few seconds and pulled out an old, beaten shoe box.  "HERE.  THESE ARE HARD TO COME BY SO BE CAREFUL.  THE ONLY REASON I EVEN MANAGED TO FIND _THESE_ WAS THANKS TO THE PLASTIC THEY WERE SEALED IN."

Chara flipped the lid and pulled out a handful of adult magazines.  "Ah, the dirty magazines under your bed.  And, some of them are bdsm.  That explains quite a bit."  She thumbed through a couple of pages in the top one and found it to be mostly women demonstrating various products.  "Ooh!  I like that!" she pointed to a page of a woman showing off a sex swing using a variety of poses.  He crawled back under the blanket with Chara positioning her between his bare legs so that she was leaning on his sternum and him against the head board.

"WE DON'T NEED ONE.  I CAN DO THAT WITH MY MAGIC."

"Don't you think it would easier though?  The more magic you exert the quicker you tire yourself."

Papyrus gave her words consideration yet turned a couple of pages to a woman dressed in a two piece leather harness.  It was simple with straps over, under, and down the middle of the breast area and connected to a collar portion.  The bottom portion was a simple belt that connected to garters around the thighs and criss-crossed in the front.  " _THIS_ I CAN SEE YOU IN.  COMBINED WITH..." he shuffled a few pages and pointed to a restraint set that bound the woman's arms behind her back and attached to a collar.  "...THIS.  THAT WOULD BE TANTALIZING.  THE BEST PART IS YOU CAN WEAR THE HARNESS UNDER YOUR CLOTHES AND NO ONE WOULD EVER KNOW BESIDES US."

"Find someone to make you the suit and gloves for  _me_ and I'll wear whatever you want.  As long as it's not painful..."

"YOU KNOW THE SUB IS THE ONE WHO TRULY RUNS THE SHOW RIGHT?  MY JOB AS THE DOM IS TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS TAILORED TO _YOUR_ LIKING.  THE SUB ROLE IS TO OBEY ORDERS SO LONG AS YOU ENJOY DOING IT OR MAYBE YOU AGREE TO DO THINGS YOU MIGHT NOT FEEL UP TO EVEN THOUGH YOU CONSENTED IN THE PAST.  IT DEPENDS ON HOW KINKY YOU'RE FEELING.  THUS, WHY 'NO' OR 'STOP' ARE NOT THE BEST SAFE WORDS.  I HOLD THE PHYSICAL POWER BUT YOU HOLD THE POWER TO END IT AS YOU PREVIOUSLY ACKNOWLEDGED.  ALSO, WE DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS AT ALL..."

"I want to.  I like you being territorial over me...  In a fucked up way, it makes me feel safe."  He wrapped both arms around her and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"I'M ONLY RETURNING THE FAVOR.  YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM TO HAVE SOMEONE THAT APPRECIATES THIS SIDE OF ME AND IS CAPABLE OF SEPARATING IT AT THE SAME TIME."

"I'm just returning the favor like you said.  You respect my duties as princess but appreciate who I really am.  I'm fortunate to have you.  We might not always see eye to eye socket but I think we can work things out better now that we're not trying to keep our masks in place with each other."  She put the magazine down and swapped it for another.  This one was of various positions.  "Good heavens, I'm all revved up thinking about you doing these things to me."

"I DON'T THINK I HAVE ANOTHER ROUND IN ME, LOVE.  BUT..."  He reached between her legs and lightly stroked her moist entrance.

"Pap, you don't have to..."

"LEAN BACK ON ME, PET...  WE WON'T ALWAYS HAVE THIS KIND OF TIME, SO LET ME WHILE WE DO."  One hand pulled her back by her throat gently while he used the other to push into her.  She curled her knees slowly and butted into his pelvis with her backside to give him easier access.  "THAT'S A GOOD PET."  His hot breath on her skin was followed up with teeth on her neck.  He already knew exactly where to play to draw out a fast climax yet he moved with broad strokes entering deep and pulling out to the first joint.  She realized he was actually playing with her, not in a teasing way.  No, he was learning her.  "PLAY WITH YOURSELF," he demanded.

"Wha?!" Chara gasped turning red.  Just when she thought her coy moments with him had to be over, he went and flustered her again.

"YOU HEARD ME.  I WANT TO WATCH YOU PLEASURE YOURSELF."

"Um...  That's not something...  I mean, I've never..."

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE TELLING ME YOU'VE NEVER MASTURBATED."  She simply shook her head and shut her eyelids tight as he played.  "SO, LAST NIGHT WAS YOUR FIRST ORGASM _EVER_??"

"Yes..."

"WELL THEN, I GUESS I'M JUST ONE LUCKY SON OF A BITCH.  I CHANGE MY MIND.  _YOU_ AND YOUR SISTER ARE TOO DAMN PRECIOUS."  He took her idle hand and and wrapped one around the back of his neck, gently kissing the palm as he did so, all the while his smooth phalanges pistoned into her opening.  "TRY IT.  YOU MIGHT FIND IT USEFUL WHEN I CAN'T BE AROUND TO CURB THIS APPETITE."  Chara reached down and timidly rubbed the little ball with one finger at first.

"Ah!" she gasped finding the sensation completely different than it being done for her.  Her breath hitched as he brought her close only to sense her walls flutter and back off.  This was nearly torture as she caressed the sensitive bundle rolling it like he had done earlier.  Soon, she had her index and middle finger stroking herself up and down the area familiarizing herself with all the different intensities.  Papyrus' breath was heavy on her neck as he clutched one breast with his left hand.  He simply couldn't resist putting his hands on her chest any available opportunity.  "Ah, fuck, Pap..." she panted.

"I WISH.  I JUST DON'T HAVE ANOTHER IN ME.  I'M SORRY, BABY.  HEALING YOU TOOK THE REST."

"Don't apologize...  Just don't stop fingering me."

"YES, MA'AM.  DON'T STOP FLICKING THAT CLIT FOR ME.  I'LL BE THINKING ABOUT THIS ALL DAY TOMORROW SO YOU BETTER BE READY AFTER DINNER.  RED WILL BE HOME, SO YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY VERY QUIET.  I SORT OF LOOK FORWARD TO WATCHING YOU STRUGGLE WITH IT."

"Shit-shit-Pap!!  AH!  I'm cumming!!  Don't stop!!"  His fingers picked up speed and hooked into that rough patch forcing the orgasm he had been putting off.  "OH!- _Fuck!!  Papyrus!"_ she cried in a deeper voice as her toes drawn up and her legs shook.  Sweat beaded on her forehead from the profound sensation of two extremely close contractions.  He tried to work her down except, every time he rubbed her, the vaginal walls clenched just as hard as the first contraction.  "Fuck!-Pap!!  What the hell?!"

"DON'T KNOW.  THIS IS NEW.  MAYBE YOU'RE PAST OVER-STIMULATION?  WANT ME TO STOP?"

"No!  Please, no!  Go...AH!-go as long as you want!"

"WELL FUCK.  OF ALL TIMES TO BE OUT OF MAGIC..."  He wasn't upset though.  His words were more of a tease as he nipped her neck, rolled her nipple in his distals, and massaged the special area that kept rendering tight spasms around his fingers.  He toyed with it for a few minutes relishing her mewling and f-bombs.  Eventually, the climax died down leaving Chara spent.  She fell back into him going limp from fatigue.  "HEH HEH.  YOU REST NOW, MY LOVELY HUMAN.  WHEN YOU WAKE, I'LL HAVE DINNER READY."  Covering her naked, sweat dampened body, he planted tender kisses on her forehead, cheek, and shoulder before washing up in the bathroom and dressing.  "NOW, TO FIND SOMETHING TO COOK...  RED WILL BE HOME SOON - POSSIBLY WITH FRISK.  SO, DINNER FOR FOUR..."  He checked his phone for any missed calls or messages and drummed up a text for his brother stating it was safe to come home whenever his shift ended.  He somehow managed to get her to sleep with five minutes to spare before his ass of a sibling would undoubtedly warp right into the middle of the house in an attempt to embarrass him some more.  Well, Papyrus was having no more of it today.  Washing his hands a second time in the kitchen, he quickly set to work prepping for a quick dinner of sloppy joes and chips.  To him, this was just spaghetti without noodles and his alternative dish when they forgot to run to the shop for pasta.  "NO SENSE DWELLING ON MY 'PASTA' MISTAKES.  NYAHAHAHA!" he amused himself.

"I heard that!" Sans called from the living room.

"OH GODDAMNIT!  HE WOULD HAVE HEARD THAT..."

"I think it's 'thyme' you find a new joke, Boss.  That one's not 'oregano', and it doesn't exactly have me 'bay'-ing for more.  Heh heh!!"  His brother lingered in the doorway cracking puns much to Papyrus' irritation.

"WELL, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO MAKE LIKE AN EGG AND SCRAMBLE!  GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN WITH YOUR DIRTY SELF!  YOU'RE ALL SWEATY AND GROSS FROM WORK.  GO SHOWER OR SOMETHING."

"Alright, but I'm still gonna be dirty."  His aggravated brother turned to him with a spatula in hand to see Frisk standing behind him waving.

"NO.  ABSOLUTELY NOT.  I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING AND YOU'RE NOT WAKING CHARA."

"My sister is still here?" Frisk chimed in.

"YES AND SHE'S TAKING A NAP BEFORE DINNER.  SHE WAS 'BONE' TIRED FROM SUCH AN EVENTFUL DAY.  NYAH HAH!"

"Ya really need to stop criticizin' my jokes when yours are just as bad.  We'll be quiet, I swear.  Frisk is pretty filthy too."

" _Sans_!" Frisk hissed quietly in his auditory pore.  "Not in front of your brother!"

"DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU'RE GOING TO DO.  JUST DON'T WAKE UP CHARA, PLEASE."

"Oh wow.  He said 'please'.  That's a new one for me.  Your sis must be keepin' that aggression slated.  He doesn't have it in 'im anymore... because she has it in her!  Ahahaha!"  Papyrus immediately started chucking random kitchen objects at his annoying brother in an attempt to shoo him and his gutter-mind away.

"MOTHER FUCKER...  I'LL SHOW HIM 'AGGRESSION'... DIRTY MINDED BASTARD..."

"Don't pay your brother any mind, Pap.  He's just trying to rile you up," Frisk returned after shoving Sans into the bathroom.  "I'm happy for you both, really.  I know you'll take care of my big sister like you always tried to.  Thank you, for being there for her.  She's always taken care of me and I'm glad to know someone is doing the same for her."  She wrapped her arms around him.  The big guy had a special place in his soul for Frisk.  Something about her sweet voice and mild demeanor melted him instantly.  Never could he bring himself to scold her or be angry even when she did the most irking of things children tend to do.  He wrapped an arm around her while stirring the meat and patted her on the crown of her chestnut hair.

"I SHOULD THANK YOU AS WELL, HUMAN.  I APPRECIATE YOU LOOKING AFTER MY HALFWIT BROTHER AND NOT LEAVING HIM TO HIS OWN DEVICES.  HE WOULD END UP SLEEPING HIS LIFE AWAY IF NOT FOR YOU.  HEAVEN ONLY KNOWS WHAT YOU SEE IN HIM, BUT BLESS YOUR HEART, IT MUST BE _SOMETHING_.  WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A SEAT, DEAR HUMAN?  I'LL HAVE DINNER READY SOON IF YOU'RE HUNGRY."

"Thanks, Papy.  I would love some."  Frisk hopped up on the counter to plant a friendly kiss on his zygomatic bone and briskly entered the living room.  Papyrus, on the other hand, was barely holding himself together.  Frisk was the baby and the only one he ever allowed to call him by such a humiliating nickname.  He loved Chara to no end, but affection from Frisk was like affection from a little sister.  Knowing Sans, she probably would officially be his sister by law soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it feels like there's too much sex, well, it WAS supposed to be a just a smut piece. I had A LOT of ideas for their boudoir and it so happened to grow legs with other ideas stemming and took tf off. lol! Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think. Comments are always welcome even if I disagree.


	9. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made as Papyrus and Chara progress in their relationship. Also, a little fun in the dark always makes for a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to put this chapter out. Work has been crazy, one of my best friends is having health issues and the hubby and I went to watch our niece and nephew, and I'm working on a super cool cross stitch project for a Tumblr friend, (@imjustalazycat). You can follow that @mistyk718 if you want and check her blog out while you're at it. Anyway, the smut train has left the station and I don't know when it's going to make port to be honest. Have another trashy chapter! IMPORTANT: I am participating in Papara week for July 12-18, so this will be the last chapter I post until I'm finished with all 7 one-shots I'm writing for it. I will also post those on my main Tumblr blog, @misty720, if you would like to support me. Please keep in mind that I gain nothing from this and do it as a hobby, so any support is appreciated. ^^ But, the upcoming Papara week is why this chapter is so long. I wanted to leave you with a little extra to hold you over in the mean time. Don't worry, I won't forget about it. I already have ch10 started.
> 
> **EDIT**: This is being republished with a commissioned scene included. Artwork by @bis-cvit who is so awesome to do this for me.

A couple of months passed like nothing.  Chara and Papyrus were closer than ever with her often choosing to stay in his bed over her own.  Quickly, it came to a point where the Great and Terrible Papyrus had restless nights without her soft, warm body to press against, and everyone knew which nights she slept away by his irritability the following morning.  More than once, Sans had casually suggested asking her to move in yet he refused.  He knew she had her own plans, and everyone had worked hard readying the abandoned house in the woods.  Besides, she knew she was more than welcome to come home whenever she pleased.  If she hadn't yet, then she didn't want to and he wasn't about to push it.  Papyrus had waited this long to have her; he wasn't about to drive her away.  He wasn't necessarily the clingy type like his brother anyway.  The first couple of weeks had been new so it only made sense they were practically attached.  Now, things had settled into routine making both feel a little more secure.

One afternoon, the two were wrapped up in Papyrus' sheets resting between rounds and laughing at something mean she had done earlier at MTT's Restaurant.  "I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOOKED AT THAT CUSTOMER, SERIOUS AS CAN BE, AND TOLD THEM THEIR HEAD LOOKED LIKE A CHODE WEARING A HAT," Papyrus laughed.

"Well... shouldn't have tossed a drink on that poor waitress.  She was doing her best for her first day," Chara defended.

"BUT, WAS IT NECESSARY TO THROW IN, AND I QUOTE, 'I GUESS IF I WERE YOU AND MY DICK LOOKED AS UGLY AS MY FACE, I'D BE PISSED OFF ALL THE TIME TOO.'?!  GEEZE, CHARA!  MEAN LITTLE HUMAN," he joked.

"What?  It's _probably_ true."

"BABY, DO YOU HAVE A DICK?"

"Do _you_ count?  You're a dick and you're mine."  Papyrus cocked a brow bone at her.  "Ugh...  No..."

"THEN NEITHER DID _SHE_!!  PLUS, SHE WAS AT LEAST THREE HUNDRED YEARS OLD!  NYAHAHAHAH!!"

"Still probably true...  Don't judge, Pap."

"YOU'RE TOO DAMN MUCH SOMETIMES."  He wiped a few red tears from his sockets that flooded his vision from being so tickled.  "SHIT.  I CAN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I LAUGHED SO HARD."

"Well, I'm thrilled to know I amuse you so."  Chara rolled over facing him as he instinctively tucked his arm under to hold her.  "So, have you heard anything from Mom about the suit?  Or anything from Undyne about the leather work?"

"UM, THE SUIT WILL BE DONE SOON.  UNDYNE'S FRIEND IS STILL WORKING ON GATHERING ALL THE LEATHER, BUT HE HAS MANAGED TO FINISH THE RESTRAINTS.  WE'RE WAITING ON THE GLOVES AND A _SPECIAL_ SURPRISE FOR YOU."  He tilted her chin upward more and planted a kiss.

"Ooh!  A surprise?  I look forward to it then.  By the way, you never told me what Mom said when you requested a hand tailored suit."

"SHE GAVE ME A FUNNY LOOK AND ASKED WHY I NEEDED ONE.  SO, I TOLD HER IT WAS TO LOOK AS PRESENTABLE AS POSSIBLE WHEN I TOOK YOU OUT.  SHE WAS PLEASED WITH THAT ANSWER.  SO PLEASED, IN FACT, THAT SHE RECRUITED METTATON TO HELP HER WITH IT.  I GUESS MY SWEATERS AREN'T CLASSY ENOUGH TO BE OUT IN PUBLIC WITH THEIR DAUGHTER."

"Don't pay any attention to my parents.  They're old fashioned... like medieval old fashioned.  Anyway, to look presentable on dates, huh?  Well, it doesn't have to be a lie.  Staring at you in it all through dinner will be a major tease."  She stretched up to place a seductive kiss on the outside of his neck vertebra as she spoke.  His distals gently caressed her arm and shoulder up and down as he thought for a moment.  "Earth to Papyrus.  Come in!  Are you alright?"

"HUH?  YEAH.  MY MIND SUDDENLY WANDERED TO THE TESTS YOU AND YOUR SISTER HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH.  HOW IS THE DOCTOR TREATING YOU?"  His voice was full of concern.

"They're much easier on our bodies than the others.  We lie on the table and Al gives us a dose with a needle.  Then, we wait while she observes us on a molecular level until it's all absorbed, and she has us try various exercises that toddler monsters practice.  So far, neither of us have demonstrated any abilities or the promise of.  I like these much better than the others regardless."

"EXCELLENT NEWS.  I WAS WORRIED.  LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU NEED A REFILL AND WE'LL BOTTLE UP MORE MAGIC FOR YOU.  I CAN'T STAND THE IDEA OF ANOTHER'S MAGICAL ESSENCE RUNNING THROUGH YOU."

"So jealous!  Of course I'll let you know.  I don't want to risk any adverse side effects.  At least with yours, I know my body pairs well with it."

"I'M NOT THE ONLY JEALOUS ONE.  RED ALMOST HAD A CONNIPTION OVER THE IDEA OF FRISK HAVING AN ALLERGIC REACTION TO HIS MAGIC."

"Oh, you poor things," Chara rolled her eyes.  "Besides, I thought attack magic and personal magic were different?"

"THEY ARE, BUT BOTH ARE STILL OF A MONSTER'S ESSENCE AND LIFE FORCE.  ONE IS JUST DANGEROUS."

"I'm curious.  Our first time, you tried to interlink my soul with yours using magic.  This is how you make a baby, yes?"

"YES..."

"Why were you trying to make a baby with me??"

"UH- WEEEEELL...  LET ME EXPLAIN IT THIS WAY.  HUMANS HAVE SEX WITHOUT THE INTENT OF MAKING BABIES, RIGHT?"

"Of course.  All the time, and it's still risky."

"FOR A MONSTER, THAT'S OUR RISK.  I KNOW I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT KNOCKING YOU UP, BUT THAT WASN'T TRUE WITH OTHER MONSTERS."

"Why would you risk it at all if you don't have to?"

"NOT ALL MONSTERS ARE CAPABLE OF ACHIEVING PHYSICAL SATISFACTION BY THE SAME MEANS MY BROTHER AND I ARE.  SOME ONLY HAVE THE OPTION OF INTERCONNECTING THEIR SOULS THROUGH MAGIC."

"Let me be more specific.  Why would _you_ do it at all?  You were trying to do it with me.  Why?  Especially if you can reach orgasm without it?"

"IT... HEIGHTENS THE EUPHORIA FOR THOSE WHO CAN DO BOTH.  WELL, AT LEAST WHEN IT'S NOT A FUCKING STRUGGLE."

"Oh...  Sorry..."  Chara looked away and pulled back a little feeling a tidbit inadequate.

"DON'T BE UPSET!  YOU ASKED AND I ANSWERED HONESTLY."

"I know...  I just have a few lingering insecurities is all."

"DON'T.  I PREFER HAVING A CLEAR HEAD.  I'LL TAKE _THIS_ ," he emphasized by pulling her back to him, "RIGHT HERE, WITH YOU ANY DAY."

"Weren't you ever afraid of making a baby with one of your former partners?"

"NO.  MAKING ONE REQUIRES A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF MAGIC FROM BOTH PARTIES.  IT'S NOT AS SPONTANEOUS FOR US AS IT IS HUMANS."

"So, the magic you ejaculate can't make one?"

"IT _COULD_ WITH THE RIGHT PARTNER.  HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE THE PRINCE WAS CONCEIVED?"

" _Ew_. Thanks."  Papyrus chuckled squeezing her a little closer.  "So, hypothetically, what would you have done if you accidentally made a baby with one of your hoes?"

"YOU SOUND SPITEFUL..."

"You said it yourself.  You aren't the only jealous one.  You mentioned your brother and left me out."

"NYAH HAHAH!  BABY, YOU DON'T HAVE A THING TO WORRY ABOUT.  YOU'RE _MY_ PET, AND I'M NOT INTERESTED IN ANY OF THOSE OLD HOOKUPS.  LET'S SEE...  WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE?  I HADN'T THOUGHT ABOUT IT.  RAISED IT, I GUESS??"  He scratched the back of his neck anxiously.

"How would you feel about being a dad?"

"YOU ARE AWFUL INQUISITIVE TONIGHT.  WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?"

"Just wondering what it might be like to have a normal family.  I wouldn't mind adopting a child with you someday.  There are so many that Frisk and I have helped in the capital, but I want to do more.  I hate that I'm not in a position to actually take some of them in."

"YOU SHOULD REALLY FOCUS ON YOU AND YOUR SISTER."

"Don't you go any further with that, Papyrus.  I'll have a houseful one day.  I can't just turn my back on them."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BREAK YOURSELF TO HELP EITHER.  YOU AND FRISK DO PLENTY; MORE THAN RED AND MYSELF EVEN REALIZED."

"How else are we going to have kids??"

"WE DON'T."  He said emphatically as he furrowed his brows at her.

"You mean you wouldn't adopt a child with me??"  Chara pulled back sitting up on her forearms.

"WE ARE TAKING ENOUGH RISK WITHOUT THROWING ANOTHER BEING INTO THE MIX.  IT'S NOT A MATTER OF WANT.  UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES, I WOULD ADOPT AS MANY AS THE CASTLE WOULD HOLD IF ONLY TO MAKE YOU HAPPY."

"But??"

"WE DON'T LIVE UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES, CHARA."

"And, if I did it on my own without you?"

"I WOULD BE EXTREMELY FRUSTRATED WITH YOU."

"Oh, is that all?"

"YES...  I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO BE TOO MAD."

"Well, I'm not in a position to do anything yet.  Maybe in the future we'll talk more about it.  I just feel terrible for some of the kids we visit in the capital.  Some have come a long way and now have jobs taking care of what family is left, but some are just aimlessly lost.  They're too little to know what to do and I want to help them so bad.  Father says we can't just go around taking in every wayward child though.  He says others will become dependent on that and it will make the problem worse.  I kind of agree and kind of don't.  I mean, he took _us_ in."

"I ACTUALLY AGREE WITH YOUR FATHER ON THIS.  YOU DO HELP THEM.  BLANKETS, FOOD, AND FINDING OTHER HOMES IS HELP ENOUGH.  DO TOO MUCH AND IT BECOMES HABIT TO EXPECT IT.  SOMETIMES, THE BEST WAY OUT IS TO MAKE IT YOURSELF."

"Just because that worked for you and Red doesn't mean it will work for everyone.  Sometimes, people need a little extra help.  Not to mention, you also took us in when you didn't have to..."

"OUR INTENTS WEREN'T PHILANTHROPIC EITHER.  WE WERE TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO TAKE YOUR SOULS.  YOU SEEM TO SELECTIVELY FORGET THAT."

"The details aren't important," she waved dismissively.

"CHARA..."

"What??"  Papyrus just shook his skull, rolled himself on top of her, and started grinding into her sensitive center teasingly.  He pinned her hands over her head and kissed her neck as he pressed his length against her wet slit.

"TALKING ABOUT HAVING KIDS MAKES ME WANT TO PRACTICE," he growled in her ear.  His mandible and hot breath trailed from the bend of her throat upward as he tickled the skin with the lightest touch.

" _Pap_ , I was trying to have a conversation with you," she pouted.

"I KNOW...  I'M BAD...  BUT, I STILL WANT INSIDE YOU."

_"Everything_ we talk about makes you horny somehow."

"IT'S NOT THE CONVERSATION, PET.  I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOU."  His grip on her wrists tightened as he playfully rubbed Chara's warm vulva with his needy cock at a tantalizingly slow pace.  He stroked himself along her entire sex stimulating her clit in the process.

"Hhhmmnn!  Pap..." she whined.  An evil grin broke across his face as he watched her eyes flutter shut and her head lull back succumbing to his desire.  Her hips began rocking under him slowly rising up to meet him and lowering down only to rise a little higher the next time.

"DO YOU WANT IT?" his voice came out low and husky.

"Paaaap..."

"DO. YOU. WANT. IT?"  Steely red eyes cast their glow on her skin as he pressed harder.

"You know I do..."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, PET?"

"I'll tell ya what I want!  I want ya both to take a cold shower and chill the fuck out!" Sans called from the hallway.

"GODDAMNIT, RED!!  YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FUCKING BE HERE!!  WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Have you been listening the _whole_ time?!?  Fuckin' pervert!" Chara yelled in embarrassment as they both went into a flurry putting on their clothes.

"I haven't been here the whole time!  Just long enough to be mentally scarred!" Sans replied.

"Is Frisk with you?"

"Nope!  She's waitin' for ya at the lab!"

Chara swung open the door with an unsettled look.  "Oh shit!  I forgot about that today!"

"That's why I'm here.  I told 'er I'd bring ya.  Ya ready?"

"Just give me one minute."  Chara turned back into the bedroom and hastily gave Papyrus a goodbye kiss.  He yanked her back to him before she could run out and gave her a deeper one.  "Mmph!  I gotta go, baby," she whispered against him.

"YOU'RE COMING BACK, YES?"

"Depends on how late it is when we're done.  I'll text you.  Make me dinner just in case?"

"OF COURSE.  GO!  HURRY!"  He then turned around and gave her a light tap on the butt as she moved to the door.

"Pap!  Go out back in just your boxers and hose yerself off, ya nasty!" Sans teased him, grabbed Chara's arm, and disappeared immediately before his brother could retaliate.

"OOOH!  RED!  YOU ASS..."  Papyrus fell back on his bed half dressed and debated on taking care of his raging boner himself or waiting for her text.

Sans had Chara to the lab door with a few minutes to spare before Alphys would be officially ticked.  "Thanks for bringing me, Red.  Even if you were perving outside the door..."

" _Two_ months I've had to sleep with ear buds crammed into my auditory pores and _I'm_ the pervert?  Ah nah-nah-nah.  No, you two need to slow your rolls before ya burn out.  I'm no guru for relationships or anythin', but maybe ya should spend time _outside_ the bedroom for a while."

"Just because we don't hang out with the canines in Snowdin nor drink at Grillby's like you two doesn't mean our entire relationship is built around sex.  He takes me out, we chill with Undyne sometimes, and we have movie nights.  It's not party central, but he drinks at home with me now instead of hitting the bar.  Besides, you're one to talk.  Hiding in the mountains and Waterfall and the Inn with my sister for three years."

" _One_ year.  We started very slow until she was ready to take the next steps.  We've been together three but only sleepin' together one.  I never pressured her or even asked.  She came to me when she thought she was ready," he told her with a cool expression.

"Is that true?  You remained faithful that long never once making a move on her?"

"Of course.  I love her.  Why would I pressure her into doin' somethin' she wouldn't want?  Aside from basic responsibilities that is."

"I... I guess I owe you an apology, Sans.  I always thought..."

"You assumed.  Ya know what they say about that?"

"Yeah, yeah!  You really love her.  I mean, I know you do.  I was just too upset to see how much.  I guess I couldn't stop her anyway.  She would do whatever she's going to do no matter what I say.  She has always been Determined to have her way.  But, I'm sure as an older sibling yourself you see where I've had reservations.  I'm sure you felt a similar way with Pap a couple of months ago.  Just take care of Frisk is all I ask."

"I wouldn't dream of doin' anythin' less.  I have to say, Chara, I'm actually glad Pap has ya.  I haven't seen 'im this happy since we moved to Snowdin.  I'm grateful he has someone who genuinely loves 'im.  'Cause, underneath his ego and pride, he actually struggles with a low self esteem and ya really boost that.  Ya know?"

"I know he has issues, but I can be patient with him.  His broodiness doesn't bother me, honestly.  I'm happy to know I can cheer him up because I thought I was part of the problem for the longest time."

"Nuuu.  You were the highlight of his day even when ya grated on his nerves.  To be up front, I'm startin' to see some of the old Papyrus come through.  The one who looked up to me before we came to Snowdin, before he joined the Guard, before he..." Sans trailed off realizing where his next words were headed.

"Before what, Red?" Chara encouraged him out of shear curiosity.

Sans scratched the back of his skull with a pensive expression.  "He'll probably never admit it, and don't ever tell him I told ya this neither.  Papyrus lost someone very special to him in your dad's competition for positions in the Royal Guard."

"He told me that.  She was his first, he said..."

"That's all he said?  Doesn't shock me.  What he won't ever say is he was in love with that gal."  Chara listened more intently now.  "She was his first friend when we moved there.  I can't picture her face, but I believe she was a snow wolf?  Or fox?  Maybe Ice Wolf's little cousin, if I'm right?  It was always Pap, her, Undyne, BunBun, Doggo, and the other bunnies.  Pap shared the gal's enthusiasm for joining the Guard, and he knew she wouldn't make the cut.  He actually feared the worst all along.  But, her father was a Guardsman before he was dusted in an ambush, and she had aspirations to follow in his paw prints.  So, he and Undyne tried to train her; teach her how to harness that survival instinct we grew up on.  Over time, he fell in love with her and they were technically a couple spendin' all their free time together n' stuff.  Then, came time for the tournament and it all changed.  The kid struggled through the first few opponents, so Pap and Undyne came up with a plan to eliminate her from the whole thing and keep her safe.  She knew how much the gal meant to him and their fight was next.  However, Undyne was already in the leader boards for Captain and had Asgore's eye.  This wasn't a secret either, which I personally believe is what fueled the following events.  It was Undyne versus Pap's little girlfriend, and Undyne was winnin'.  In a moment of desperation to take the lead, the girl tried to kill Undyne.  Out of instinct, Undyne dusted her.  Papyrus watched the whole thing too, and it caused somethin' in him to snap.  He felt betrayed in two different ways...  Betrayed by the girl he loved 'cause she actually tried to kill his best friend, practically his sister, and betrayed by his best friend who murdered the girl he loved.  It really fucked 'im up for a long time.  He remained in silent fury 'til the day came for his fight with Undyne.  He went at her with the intent to kill, but all he managed to claim was her eye before he came to his senses.  He lost on purpose yet managed to look good enough to make Lieutenant.  Not sure if they ever managed to forgive each other over the whole thing though."

"That's horrible...  No wonder he didn't want any relationships...  I'm not surprised it fucked him up either."

"I knew ya'd be understandin'.  If he ever tells ya the full story, it means he trusts ya more than he trusts _me_ so act surprised.  I told ya 'cause not many understand Pap the way you do, and I wanted ya to understand why he is the way he is."

"You heard the part about adopting, didn't you?"

"Sort of.  I don't want ya to think he doesn't care, 'cause he does.  He's just a little brutal with his approach 'cause he's emotionally scarred and doesn't wanna go through it again.  Well, looks like I made ya late enough to piss Al off.  Good luck with that!  Later!"

"Sans!!  You ass..." Chara groaned entering Dr. Alphys' living room.  The elevator made a dinging sound as it permitted her to enter.  It lowered into the belly of the old lab that was strictly off limits to all except the doctor herself, Frisk, Chara, and Asgore.  Even Asriel needed accompanied by Asgore for the time being.  Chara made her way down the winding halls until she reached a room with several medical beds where she found Frisk patiently waiting.

Frisk opened her mouth to greet her sister and was immediately cut off by Alphys.  "You're late.  Where the hell have you been?" she sneered.  "I have other, more important things to do than waste my time with you two idiots."

"Nice to see you as well, Al," Chara muttered back.  "I'm sorry for being late.  I was... caught in the middle of... something."

"More like _someone_ was caught in the middle of _you_.  Now, take a seat on the table by Frisk."

"Hey!  My personal life is none of your concern!  What I do in my free time is my prerogative."

"Must be nice seeing as how you two are always eating into mine.  What's even worse is not having anything to show for years of research except better ways to care for sick humans.  Tch!  Lot of good that does...  Alright, routine fluids come first.  While the drip does its thing, I'm going to prep the magic.  Today, I'm bumping you up to 30cc's of magic and we'll see if that makes a difference.  Surely to goodness you humans aren't _completely_ useless."

"Do you always have to be such a catty bitch, Al?" Chara snapped.

"Listen here!  I'm not the one taking up all of your free time for the past eight years.  I'm not the one who started a war for no reason, trapped an entire race under a mountain, and put a curse damn near impossible to break.  I'm also not the single, selfish soul needed to break the curse and refuses to just die so I can rectify the wrongs of my people.  You have some nerve calling _me_ a bitch."

"You fu-"

"Chara!" Frisk barked.  Chara looked at her sister to see her shaking her head.  "Al, we weren't alive two hundred or so years ago.  Chara and I didn't trap anyone except ourselves."

"Valid, but you _are_ refusing to give up _one_ of your souls and that keeps us stuck by doing so."

"That's selfish to expect someone to willingly die just because you don't like where you live.  The Underground could be a very nice place if the citizens would learn to stop being so cruel to each other, and relocating isn't going to change that.  Personally, I don't miss the Surface," Chara ranted.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," Alphys sighed.  "These experiments are a bust.  I don't understand.  Your bodies accept the magic intravenously, the magic blends well with the extracts from the other souls, I can combine all seven extracts with the magic and make a completely new substance, yet... your souls don't play nice with any of it including the magic alone.  I'm missing something...  I just can't understand why your souls reject everything I try.  If only I could dissect one of you, then maybe I could better understand how humans operate."

"That is definitely not happening..." Chara retorted.

"I'm well aware.  Here, hold still."  Chara winced as the syringe punctured her bruised arm.  She didn't mind being poked, but the bend of her elbow had turned a light shade of purple from being stuck so much the past couple of months.  She watched as the deep crimson magic entered her veins lighting them up as it pushed through her body.  A rush of heat and lightheadedness always came and went quickly in the first few seconds instantly followed by a flash of red light behind her eyes.  Then, nothing.  The nothing was the disappointing part.  Try as the girls might, they couldn't move objects, teleport, nor summon any magical arms.  Once Alphys was through with Frisk, she excused herself in search for something they didn't catch between her walking away and mumbling.

"Chara," Frisk scolded.  "You need to be a little nicer to Alphys.  She spends way more time on this stupid research than we do.  When you hold her up, that's more time she has to be here."

"Well, she doesn't have to be so rude," Chara defended herself.

"She's a little abrasive, sure..."

"Abrasive!  She wants to filet us open alive and watch our organs filter blood!"

"Has she though?"

"No-"

"Then she hasn't done anything wrong, correct?"

That's when it clicked.  Chara had extended the same courtesy to Papyrus that Frisk showed Alphys without hesitation.  "You're right, sis.  She's not evil just like most everyone else down here."

"Maybe we could help her out.  Let's talk with Dad about doing this once every other week instead of twice a week.  You told me these were mostly a farce, yes?  Maybe that would show her how much we appreciate what she does."

"Yeah... it would be nice.  I'm sure Undyne would appreciate it too."

"Alright!  Which one of you hid my forceps and swabs again?!" Dr. Alphys demanded.

"It wasn't us.  It must have been one of the Amalgamates again.  What do you need them for anyway?" Chara asked.

"I wanted fluid and tissue samples from all orifices."

"I am so sorry I asked..."

"I need to see if the magic is affecting your secretions and soft tissues."

"Please stop..."

"Grow up!  You are so childish!  We've been through this several times!"

"And, it's disgusting every time!  I don't mind the swabbing buy the biopsy hurts."

"I'll do it next time.  For now, I'm going to monitor the activity of the magic.  Maybe a higher dose will pick up on the monitors."  Alphys took a cotton ball and sterilized the skin before sticking electrode pads to their chests, abdomens, backs, arms, and temples.  "Alright.  You two know the drill.  Deep breaths in and slowly out.  Repeat until you feel centered.  Feel for the magic that courses through you, feel it with your mind, body, and soul.  Feel it as a part of you instead of just a substance that was put in you.  Concentrate, but don't over think."  She guided the girls through their exercise in hopes of seeing results.  The top screen of the monitor flashed their oxygen, heart rate, blood pressure, blood sugar, and mental stress in rotation.  The lines on the bottom screen remained flat as always.  This monitor was connected to the electrodes that took magic readings.  Nearly an hour passed before she cut the power and sighed, "Let's call it quits for today.  You two want to be here about as much as I do.  I'll just tell Asgore I had plans."

"Why don't we tell him for you?  While we're at it, why don't we convince him to cut these meetings down to once every two weeks instead?" Chara offered.

"Y-Y-You would do that for me?" Alphys stuttered taken back by the sudden generosity.

"For us too.  We don't want to be here either.  Not that we don't want to help, but these experiments are going nowhere fast.  No sense in wasting everyone's time?"

"Th-Thank you.  Let me know what he says.  I'll see you both to the back door."  The girls entered the final stretch of Hotland and made their way to the castle entrance.  Through the Throne Room, past the potted flowers, and into the hallway leading to their living room they shuffled conversing idly over this and that the entire way.  By the cozy fireplace sat two over-sized lounge chairs and one enormous book shelf piled with books of every sort on cooking, gardening, sewing, and human history.  They both stepped down the hallway in search of their parents when the sound of a door latching and footsteps could be heard.

"Hello, children," Toriel greeted them.  "It is nice to finally see my daughters.  I was beginning to wonder if I still had two more children."  The elegant caprine woman arched both of her eyebrows giving them a cool look.

"Sorry, Mother," they both apologized.

"That is quite alright, girls.  I know you are turning into women and need to experience life for yourselves.  Frisk, here is Sans' jacket.  The hole was nothing to mend, but those mustard stains are never coming out.  Chara, here is the custom job Papyrus requested.  I used the finest material I had on reserve, so please be kind to it."

Chara's eyes lit up seeing the plain box tied with a red ribbon.  "Thank you so much!  He will be happy to finally wear something other than those old sweaters when we go out."

"The only payment I expect in return is for him to take care of you as promised.  If you're happy, child, then I am happy for you."  Toriel kissed the top of their heads as they embraced her.  Before taking leave, they inquired the whereabouts of their father who had been upstairs working in his personal office.

Frisk knocked and was met with his thunderous voice calling them to enter.  "Hi, Father," they greeted him opening the door.

"Ah, my daughters.  Glad to see you could squeeze us into your busy schedules of lollygagging and hay rolling."

"Daddy!  That's not fair!" Frisk chided.  "We also do a lot of drinking and staying out all night."

"I do not!" Chara argued.  "I do my drinking staying in with Papyrus, thank you!  Anyway, we're here to ask a huge favor."  Chara explained how the experiments weren't going as planned and how they could all use a break.  "Nothing is happening and we honestly don't know what to do or what could be missing.  Maybe we all just need a breather and time away.  Maybe a break would put something new into perspective."

"Hmm...  You might have a point.  I shall sleep on it and consult with Dr. Alphys tomorrow.  For now, will you two be joining us for dinner?  Your mother is making her famous snail soup."

"Actually, Pap is cooking tonight, and they're expecting us.  Sorry, Dad."

"Perhaps tomorrow night," Frisk added.  They hugged him and took their leave into the torturous heat of Hotland.  Once alone, Frisk was compelled by morbid curiosity to ask, "Okay, _why_ did Pap need a suit again?"

"Oh-uh, for when we come this way.  He wants to look as nice as I do for certain occasions, ceremonies, things we do with Mom and Dad - because, you  _know_ that's coming soon.  They  _will_ start asking us to bring Red and Pap over for dinner...  And, anything that might be considered formal..."

"We don't have 'formal' down here that often.  Anything that would be labeled formal is covered with armor and weapons.  That's as dressy as it normally gets.  There's something else going on.  Spill it, Chara!"

"Oh fine!  Keep this to yourself, though.  It's mostly for me..."

"For _what_??"

"For the bedroom, you dip."

"I don't understand.  You're naked in the bedroom not-"

"Shh!  Not so loud," Chara whispered harshly.  "Consider it a kink.  I want to see him dress up, and he has something in the works for _me_ to dress in."

"Do I want to know??"

"You're the one asking!  _Do_ you want to know?"

"Sure.  If you can't tell me, then who can you tell?"  Frisk asked rhetorically.

"A friend of Undyne's who made Papyrus' jacket is making me a strappy, leather harness and him a pair of leather gloves to go with this suit."

"What the hell is wrong with you two, and what freaky things are you doing?"

"Hey, there is _nothing_ wrong with being a little kinky in the boudoir.  We're just adventurous is all."

"So, what's the other stuff for??"

"Well... the harness is partially for appeal, kind of like lingerie except leather.  However, um, it does have a function.  Instead of directly bonding my limbs and possibly bruising or burning my skin, he can bond the leather anklets to the cuffs instead.  Or, to the shoulder straps where much of the strain will be shifted to the harness.  Soft leather isn't as harsh as rope or chains..."

"What the fuck?!  It sounds like torture!"

"Only if you don't like it, I guess."

"You mean to tell me that _you_ , control freak Chara, are _willingly_ being tied up and dominated in the bedroom?"

"Not all the time, but sometimes it's nice to let go of that overbearing side and let him be in charge for a while," Chara admitted with a red face.

"I wouldn't know what that's like.  I'm always in charge.  I lead _everything_ in the bedroom."

"What do you mean?  He doesn't even _ask_ for certain things?"

"Nope," Frisk said curtly before stopping at Sans' other hotdog stand to grab a bottle of mustard.

"He's never asked for a-...  Uh, a bj?" she whispered the last part into Frisk's ear.

"A what?  What's a 'bj'?"

"Oh my gosh!  Are you serious!?  He's _that_ passive with you?!"

"Hush!  Yes.  I make every decision.  He was so concerned with how young and inexperienced I was that he didn't even want me to so much as feel like I was persuaded into something.  So, he lets me take control of everything.  I mean, we try different positions and we've done... um... butt stuff...  But, if I have never asked for something, then it's not happened."

"For goodness sake!  You know what anal is and not a blow job?"

"Kinda.  Unlike you, I paid attention to Mom when she gave us the sex talk... mostly...  So, what's a blow job?"

"You use your mouth..."

"That's weird.  And you're suggesting this why?"

"It will blow his mind, no pun intended this time.  Has he also never, you know?  Wore your legs as ear muffs?..."

"Are you feeling okay??"

"I'm serious!  Has he ever licked you like an ice cream cone??"

" _Chara!_ " Frisk gasped turning a bright red.  "No!  Why would he find any pleasure in _that_?"

"Pfff!!  It's not about him.  His pleasure comes from doing it _to_ you.  Catch my drift?  Same goes for the other way around.  It's something you do for each other.  You should give it a try tonight!  I'll drag Pap out of the house for a while so you two can have some fun.  There's one position... you... well, we can't do it right because I'm too short and he's so tall, but... you... turn around... and you're opposite each other... he and you... um..."

"Are you going to speak words or just mutter the whole way through?"  Chara's face turned crimson in frustration before pulling her sister over and whispering the details in her ear.  "Oh my goodness!!  Chara!"

"There.  Don't say I never gave you advice."  She then pulled out her phone to text Papyrus that they were going to do something anywhere else besides the house for a while when she received a reply back asking where they were.  She told him they had just left Alphys' lab and Sans immediately teleported to pick them up.

"No need for ya's to walk when I can take a 'short cut'.  Hehe," he chuckled taking both of their hands and instantly bringing them to the house.  They thanked him grateful to not be walking in the extreme heat.  "For you two, anytime.  Dinner should be ready soon.  Pap whipped up somethin' different tonight.  It's called fettuccine alfredo and, I'll be honest, it smells pretty good."

"Him and his pasta," Chara sighed.  She stepped into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Papyrus from behind and presented him the box.  "Look what I have," she purred.

"EXCELLENT," he replied casually with a little smirk.  "GLAD TO SEE YOU DECIDED TO COME BACK.  MAYBE LATER I'LL MODEL THAT FOR YOU."

"I can't wait," she whispered in a sultry voice jumping up on the counter to watch him work.  "So, a new recipe, eh?"

"I FOUND IT IN AN OLD COOKBOOK ON MY BOOK SHELF.  I HAD EVERYTHING I NEEDED EXCEPT THE PROPER PASTA, BUT I FIGURED ONE NOODLE IS THE SAME AS THE NEXT."

"You would be surprised.  Different pastas have different textures, tenderness, and some have different flavors.  Still, it can't be worse than the orange-mint sauce you made that one time."

"HEY.  THAT ORANGE-MINT MADE A DELECTABLE REDUCTION FOR THOSE FRIED WONTON STRIPS AFTER I ADDED SOME HONEY."

"Yes, it made a great dessert, but I couldn't eat pasta for weeks after that.  Pap, I appreciate your enthusiasm in the kitchen, I do.  It's just sometimes I think you're still trying to kill me."  He flashed her a dirty glare hearing this.

"KISS MY ASS.  I HAVE IMPROVED OVER THE YEARS.  WELL, HOW DID YOUR 'APPOINTMENT' GO?"

"I have some rather good news.  You two might see us more often."

"WHY IS THAT?  ARE YOU FINALLY MOVING IN?"  He stopped stirring the pot of white sauce realizing what he just so carelessly blurted out.  Chara was also stricken at how relaxed his response was at even the utmost wrong impression of her moving in with him.  She was even more shocked that's where his mind automatically jumped to.

"Um, no.  That's not what I was about to tell you...  I was about to say that Dad might scale our meetings back to once every other week.  Now, you opened an entirely new can of worms.  You wouldn't mind if I _moved in_ with you??"

"NO," he scoffed refocusing on melting the cheese in the pot.  "YOU LIVED HERE BEFORE.  YOU TWO WERE ALWAYS WELCOME TO COME BACK.  THAT HASN'T CHANGED JUST BECAUSE WE'RE BANGING."  Chara hadn't thought too hard on living with him again and she now mentally kicked herself for not doing so.

"Well, the only task remaining on my house is the front porch.  With you and Red joining in on the efforts, we made record time.  How would you feel about moving in with _me_ instead?" she suggested.

He eyed her from the corner of his socket facing her direction slightly.  His expression was cautious as he questioned, "YOU MEAN THAT?"

"Of course I mean it!  I wouldn't ask if I didn't!  You have a bed, dresser, night stand, and that sexy bod.  I have a whole house, a TV, and a constant demand for said sexy bone-man.  Besides, you said you didn't like the idea of me walking alone to Bonny's shop.  You could walk with me on your way to role call.  Also, we wouldn't have to worry about being so quiet.  I think... it would work."

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN AWAY FROM SANS MY ENTIRE LIFE EXCEPT ON OCCASIONS WHEN I STAYED WITH UNDYNE.  BUT, THAT WAS ONLY EVER FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS AT A TIME WHILE HE WORKED.  THIS WOULD BE AN ENTIRELY NEW EXPERIENCE...  THERE ARE LITERALLY NO DOWNSIDES TO THIS EITHER.  ALRIGHT, IT'S DECIDED.  WHEN DO YOU WANT TO TELL EVERYONE WHO NEEDS TO KNOW?"

"Really?!  Ah!!  This is great!  We'll tell Red and Sis tonight.  Tomorrow, I'll break the news to my parents myself over dinner meaning I won't be here tomorrow night.  Okay?  I don't want Dad having a fit on you.  I don't see him doing it, but just to be safe.  Mmm, this smells amazing by the way.  What is it exactly?"

"THE SAUCE?  JUST MELTED CHEESE, BUTTER, PEPPER, MUSHROOMS, AND CREAM.  I'LL POUR IT OVER THE NOODLES WITH SOME CHICKEN AND - BAM!  DINNER."

"Haha!  It's a shame others don't take time to know you.  You're just like those mushrooms, a real 'fungi' once you're through screeching at them."  Chara beamed up at him as he removed the pasta from the heat to drain.

"BLEH!  NO THANKS.  I'M FINE WITH EVERYONE FEARING MY WRATH.  THE CANINES AND LAPINES NOT SO MUCH ANYMORE, BUT THEY KEEP IT TO THEMSELVES AT LEAST.  AS LONG AS HOTLAND AND NEW HOME QUAKE AT THE MENTION OF MY NAME THEN EVERYTHING IS AS IT SHOULD BE."

"Alright, Great and Terrible Papyrus - cruel Lieutenant of the Royal Guard.  He who beckons to the whim of a princess and does her bidding.  Like, tea parties and cartoon binges."

"HEY!  YOU LEFT OUT THE PART WHERE YOU DUSTED A MOB WITH JUST YOUR KNIFE AND KILLER REFLEXES.  YOU'RE THE ANGEL OF DEATH ACCORDING TO MANY IN THE CAPITAL.  REFUSING YOU IS CONSIDERED A DEATH SENTENCE, REMEMBER?  AND YOU'RE JUST BRATTY ENOUGH TO FOLLOW THROUGH."

"Angel of death??  Hmmm, catchy.  I like it.  What do they call Frisk?"

"THE ANGEL OF MERCY."

"Figures...  Speaking of my sister, did you actually read my text?  We are going anywhere after dinner.  I promised her the house for a couple of hours."

"GREAT...  WHERE TO THEN?"

"I hadn't thought that far.  How about we go for a swim in Waterfall?"

"YOU CAN.  I'LL SIT ON THE BANK AND KEEP WATCH.  DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO ACTUALLY SWIM IN??"  He eyed her carefully finding no sign of swim attire.

"Yeah, of course!  I have to ask, why don't you want to swim?"

"'Cause, he never learned how," Sans joined the conversation.

"THANKS, BROTHER...  JUST THROW THAT OUT THERE..."

"Nothin' to be embarrassed 'bout.  Plenty of monsters either can't or don't know how to swim.  I'm sure plenty of humans don't?"

"Yep, lots of humans don't swim.  You're not singled out in that," Chara agreed.

"IT'S MORE THAT I PREFER MY BROTHER _NOT_ GO AROUND TELLING OTHERS _MY_ SECRETS," Papyrus grouched taking plates out of the cabinet.

"How else am I gonna rattle yer bones, bro?  Heheh!"

"SANS!  HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!?  GIT!!"  The taller monster lifted his boot and shoved his brother out of the way with heavy force.

"No need to give my act the boot!  Heh!  I know when I've met de-'feet'.  Pfft!"

"HUMAN!!  COME RETRIEVE IT BEFORE I CRACK ITS SKULL OPEN!!"

"Before ya 'socket' me in the eye, don't forget I only have one HP."

He stared at his brother in part disbelief and part complete annoyance as he screamed, " _NOW, HUMAN!!"_

"Sans!  Quit teasing your brother while he's fixing dinner!" Frisk ran downstairs and jerked Sans away from the kitchen entryway.

"I gotta bug 'im every now and then, else he might think I actually like 'im or somethin'."

"That's not how that saying goes!  Now, sit down and eat, you gremlin!"  Frisk sat her boyfriend on the couch and shoved a plate onto his lap only to be caught by his magic and sat down herself.

"Ya gals can have the couch.  I'll sit in the floor like the gremlin I am."  Sans grinned and wagged his brow bones at her.

"I don't trust you right now.  That look says you're up to something."

"Just gonna sit at the coffee table like so..." he scooted between her knees while explaining.

"Sans!!  Quit!!  I'm wearing a skirt, damnit!!"

"Yeah, and-"  Before he could finish, Frisk hauled off and kicked him pushing the table and all across the living room in the process.

"Not in front of people, you dirty old man!!"

"Nnnggg...  Why ya gotta call me old for?..." he groaned leaving himself in the position he landed.

"HAVE SOME DECENCY FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, SANS," Papyrus scolded as he nudged him out of the way to hand Frisk a plate.  She fixed her skirt proper and thanked him for dinner.  Chara sat next to Frisk, Papyrus pulled up a chair next to her, and Sans continued eating pasta with his face feeling too sad to move.  "SANS!  USE THE DAMN FORK."

"But I'm pasta - farfalle to be exact," Sans replied.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I'm farfalle.  I'm too far, I'm fallen, and here I lay.  Farfalle."

"Oh my god, Sans.  Stop.  That one was a stretch even for you.  Now, be gracious and eat politely," Frisk chastised.

"Yer the one that called me a gremlin.  Wouldn't wanna make a liar outta ya."  He proceeded to gobble pasta with his face while the others chatted about Papyrus moving out and Frisk moving in.  "Whaddya say to that, doll?  You come live with me??"

"Not if you're going to act like _this_ every night," she joked.  Sans moved the table back, wiped his face, and sat upright to eat properly.  "Alright, I _guess_ I could relocate all my junk if it would make you happy."  Her words were exasperated but she smiled at him the whole time.  Nothing would make her happier than to live with the monster she loved more than anything.

"Then, we have it all worked out.  Sans won't be alone in the house and I won't be alone in my new one.  I don't think this could have gone any better," Chara stated taking a big forkfull of noodles.  "This is really freakin' good, Pap!  No wonder Red dove in face first."  The unexpected compliment made Papyrus blush just a bit as he stuffed his face.  After dinner, Frisk and Chara cleaned what little mess had been made before Frisk promptly ushered her sister and Papyrus out the door.  "Okay, okay!  We're leaving, sheesh!  When can we return?"

"I'll text you," Frisk chirped slamming the door.

"Well, this could take a while.  Plenty of time to teach you how to swim," Chara jested.

"HARD PASS...  I'M NOT MUCH FOR SWIMMING."

"Only because you don't know how.  Maybe if you let me teach you..."  Papyrus simply groaned at her as they set out to Waterfall.   He hated it when she was pushy, yet he loved her Determination at the same time.  It was one of the many things that made her beautiful to him.

"DROP IT, CHARA.  I HAVE NOTHING TO SWIM IN AND I'M NOT GETTING WET TONIGHT."

"Fine, be a grouch," she sulked.  " _We'll see if you change your mind when you see my swim suit,"_ she told herself.  Soon, they passed the high falls that told them they had entered Waterfall borders.  They crossed the flower puzzles with extra caution making sure not to touch the water below since Papyrus had rigged it with an electric generator.  One touch and it would have electrocuted them to a crisp.  Chara had rather meet her fate at the hand of Papyrus' bones or Undyne's spears any day than to be fried again.  Finally, after the winding and treacherous path, they took a rest at the brightest area of Waterfall where the river cast its surroundings in an aqua hue.  Echo flowers bloomed in abundance in two places:  the green rivers and the echo flower field past the glowing mushroom path that led to Temmie Village.  "You know, despite all the angry and murderous monsters, the Underground has some gorgeous places to visit."

"I GUESS...  I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WANT TO SWIM OUT _HERE_ IN THIS MURKY WATER.  YOU DO KNOW THE STRANGE GLOW AND COLOR COMES FROM THE MAGIC THE ECHO FLOWER POLLEN AND MUSHROOM SPORES LEAVE BEHIND, RIGHT?  YOU'RE BASICALLY SWIMMING IN ECHO FLOWER SPUNK," he teased her taking a seat on the bridge closest to the largest body of marine colored water.

Chara giggled and joined his side dangling her legs over.  "Well, it's all magic murk anyway, so it's fine.  Not like it's a dirty Surface lake.  Besides, I swim here all the time.  I love how the water glows and turns everything this blue-green color.  And, the crystals in the ceiling twinkle reflecting into the water.  It's almost like swimming in a faery lake... or the night sky.  Whichever mood I'm in."

"YOU HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT ME TOO?!  WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU DONE BEHIND MY BACK?  THE KING PAID ME DOUBLE THE SALARY TO KEEP YOU SAFE, AND HERE I FIND YOU PRACTICALLY LED A SECRET LIFE UNDER MY NASAL CAVITY."

"Relax.  It was just a little swimming to sober up after partying with some friends in the capital."

"PARTY!!  WHAT KIND OF PARTY?!  AND, WITH _WHAT_ FRIENDS?!"

"I have a couple of friends and underground connections who actually aren't terrified or loathing of me.  They chauffeured Frisk and I in and out safely so we could be normal kids every once in a while.  Before we would sneak back into our rooms, we would come to this spot and splash around for a bit.  This particular area is almost the farthest downstream and farthest away from prying eyes.  Plus, the three smaller waterfalls downstream make for a quick escape.  We always felt safest in this spot here."

"AND, HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU DIE DOING THIS, I WONDER."

"None, smartass.  Frisk and I are careful whether you want to believe it or not."

"I'M CHANGING THE SUBJECT.  SPEAKING OF BEING SAFE, THAT REMINDS ME.  YOU STILL HAVEN'T GIVEN ME A SAFE WORD.  I ALREADY HAVE THE SUIT, THE HARNESS IS READY, AND I'M JUST WAITING ON THE GLOVES AND SPECIAL ITEM.  I NEED A SAFE WORD, PET."

"Oh yeah.  I think I'm going with 'midnight'."

"NOT THAT IT MATTERS IN THE LEAST, BUT WHY 'MIDNIGHT'?  NORMALLY, THE WORD IS AN OBJECT OR COLOR; SOMETHING AMBIGUOUS."

"Well, midnight is symbolic of things coming to an end as well as the beginning of something new.  An old day ends at midnight and a new one begins, Cinderella's coach turns back into a pumpkin but the prince falls madly in love with her, finds her, and takes her away.  That kind of thing.  I think the word is appropriate."

"ONLY YOU WOULD COME UP WITH SOMETHING AS ELEGANT AND POETIC.  ANYWAY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUT HERE TO SWIM?  I'M CALLING IT AFTER TWO HOURS, SO YOU BETTER START.  I STILL HAVE TO WORK IN THE MORNING AFTER ALL."

"I'm getting to it.  You were talking to me and I didn't want to be rude."  Chara stood up and walked over the end of the pond like area.  Papyrus was enthralled with the passing lily pads and echo flower petals until he noticed his human was now stripped to her lacy bra and panties.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD A SWIM SUIT!?" he jolted up feeling a surge of unease.

"I do," she gave a high pitched giggle.  "It's called my birthday suit.  I'm going skinny dipping."

"THE HELL YOU ARE!"

"Calm down, Papyrus.  I do this a lot.  No one bothers me and no one cares.  Anyone who might try something live in Snowdin, Hotland, or New Home.  Remember, Undyne, Blooky, MT, and Mad Dummy all live out here and would kick someone's ass with extreme prejudice.  Not to mention, I would dust them myself.  Plus, the water is too opaque to see through.  When others come by, I just sink down until all that can be seen is my head.  I told you, I'm more careful than you give me credit for."  With a fluid motion, she shrugged off the bra and stepped out of her underwear revealing herself completely.  She gave Papyrus a come hither stare and said in a sultry tone, "This would be more fun if you joined me," before sliding into the cloudy water.

He ogled on with a mildly gaped jaw watching her submerge herself and resurface coated in the same marine glow as the water.  "GODDAMNIT, CHARA..." he huffed as he hastily stripped down to his boxers and dove in like a pro.

"Papyrus!" she panicked until firm hands yanked her under and immediately brought them both to the surface with her pressed tightly against him.  "I thought you said you couldn't swim!!" she gasped for air.

"NO, _RED_ SAID I COULDN'T.  I JUST NEVER DISAGREED."

"Then why does he believe you can't??"

"HE DOESN'T KNOW I CAN.  I KEEP IT THAT WAY SO I'M NOT OBLIGATED TO SWIM WITH HIM WHEN HE GOES.  IT'S NO THAT I DON'T LIKE SWIMMING PER SE.  I DON'T LIKE SWIMMING _HERE_.  IT TURNS EVERYTHING THIS GREENISH COLOR AND I MEAN _EVERYTHING_."  Chara laughed imagining his frustration on seeing his junk a different color than it should be.  "ALTHOUGH, THAT FLORESCENT GLOW ON YOUR SKIN SUITS YOU."  Chara had been too distracted to realize Papyrus was floating them to the farthest edge of the stream pool until he pitted her against the embankment.  He grabbed both of her wrists and lifted her arms over her head digging his clawed distals into the damp soil.

" _Papyrus!_ " she gasped in surprise.

"QUIET, PET," he hushed her with his free hand over her mouth.  "YOU MUST BE AS QUIET AS POSSIBLE SO WE DON'T ATTRACT ATTENTION."  Removing his hand, he reached down and guided his fully extended member to her warm entrance.

"I thought you said you weren't an exhibitionist!"

"WE AREN'T TECHNICALLY IN THE PUBLIC EYE, NOW ARE WE?"

"Papyrus, no!  Being caught swimming nude is way different than being caught fucking in public."  Chara tried to pull away and his grip only tightened as he pressed into the rich earth.

"AND BEING CAUGHT BANGING A SEXY WOMAN IN PUBLIC IS A HELL OF A LOT LESS EMBARRASSING THAN BEING CAUGHT SNUGGLING UP AND PLAYING WITH SAID SEXY WOMAN.  SO, WE ARE _BOTH_ RISKING OUR REPUTATIONS HERE."  His mischievous smirk widened leaning in to bite her shoulder just before catching one leg that buoyantly swayed below the water.  He pulled her hips to his as he took her hard, or as hard as he was capable with the resistance of the gentle current.  He could feel her heavy pants against his neck as she forced herself to stay silent.  The occasional whimper, barely audible, seemed to echo against the stillness of the night.  This was all so much more than physical for him though.  It was more than the way the magic radiated off her skin, the way her other leg wrapped around his pelvic bone, the way she moved her hips in unison with him for better access, the way she squeaked his name in every attempt to keep her voice mute and just couldn't, or the way she surrendered to him completely.  It was a hole she filled in his soul, it was her touch, her smile, her bad jokes, how she trusted him entirely, and how he could be his truest self without repercussion.  His desire to please her aligned with his own desire _for_ her.

Harder and harder he drove with each swing until he felt her climax break and her breaths labor as she strained to keep quiet.  A few more thrusts and his own pleasure reached its peak spilling into her while he roughly bucked and pulled her to meet him.  The taste of blood seeped onto his tongue signaling him to find another place to sink his teeth.  His distals clawed into her thigh leaving behind another set of bruised prints for her to admire later in the solace of her bedroom.  Truth be told, he didn't care for the metallic taste, yet he loved biting into her delicate skin and hearing those sharp gasps that always followed.  His fangs bared into her neck much gentler as he didn't want to leave marks so high up for others to find.  Hot breath in deep, long pants brushed across her skin as he regained his composure.

 

 

Feel better?" Chara asked in breathless rasps.  Papyrus released his grip on her wrists and pulled her close sinking them deeper into the water.  She curled her legs around him feeling his magic disperse into nothing.

"ACTUALLY, I COULD GO FOR ANOTHER ROUND," he grinned at her washing the blood off her shoulder.  The bites were shallow yet enough to break the skin leaving behind pin-pricks on her shoulders, back, thighs, breasts, and stomach.  However, the biting, scratching, and grabbing were all part of the fun in her opinion.  It didn't matter that she couldn't mark him as well without hurting him.  She had already left her mark on his soul, and that was enough.  "I REALLY SHOULDN'T BE SO ROUGH...  I WAS UPSET OVER THESE SCARS AND HERE I AM LEAVING THEM..."

"They're not too noticeable unless you're looking for them.  Besides, I like it when you're rough.  I can't wait to see how rough you'll be when we have more gear."

"DIRTY HUMAN," Papyrus growled playfully.

"Naughty skeleton monster," she returned.

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT TEASED ME BEFORE YOU LEFT."

"Ha!  You teased yourself."

"OKAY, LET'S NOT POINT FINGERS HERE."

Chara let out a hearty laugh that he found absurdly adorable.  "Hey, I meant to ask earlier, why is BunBun so upset that you left a mark on me?  I wanted to ask because I ran into her at Grillby's the other day, and she gave me this nasty look, glanced at my exposed shoulder, rolled her eyes, and scoffed like _I'm_ the homewrecker.  Why is it such a big deal?  At least to her anyway?"

"UH...  WELL, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S MASOCHISTIC.  BUT, I ALWAYS REFUSED.  NIPPING, SPANKING, HAIR OR FUR PULLING, OR ROUGH POSITIONS WERE ONE THING; LEAVING SCRATCHES, SCARS, OR BRUISES WAS SOMETHING DIFFERENT.  THE PROBLEM WAS NONE OF THEM WOULD HAVE KEPT MY NAME OUT OF THEIR COCK HOLSTERS.  NO WAY IN HELL WAS I ABOUT TO RISK HAVING _THAT_ ATTACHED TO MY REPUTATION.  I AM MANY THINGS - CRUEL, COLD, HEARTLESS,... MANWHORE...  BUT, I AM _NOT_ CRUEL JUST FOR CRUELTY'S SAKE.  THERE IS A REASON BEHIND MY WRATH ALWAYS.  I MEAN, I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING AND THEY STILL TRIED TO SMEAR MY NAME.  FUCKING HELL."

"I see.  More ammunition in their pockets to pin you down for one reason or another.  What better way to manipulate someone than ruining their reputation.  I have to say that you brought that one on yourself.  I mean, you really couldn't keep it in your pants?"  Papyrus arched one brow bone at her before dunking her entire self under briefly.  "You _ass!_ " she yelled coming back up.  With both hands, she splashed in revenge.

"IT'S WAR I SEE."  Grabbing her with his magic, he lifted her above water and let her drop.

"Oooh!  How am I supposed to beat you when you don't fight fair?"

"LOVE AND WAR, PET.  LOVE AND WAR."

"So that's how it is, eh?"  With a powerful inhale, Chara dove under out of Papyrus' sight.  It wasn't a moment later he felt gentle hands running up his pubic symphysis to his crests.

"AH, SHIT-" he cursed realizing her ploy about two seconds too late.  Forcefully, she pulled him under by his hips and came back up laughing hysterically.

"You actually fell for that!  I can't believe it worked!  This is great!"

"THAT WAS YOUR ONE LUCKY SHOT.  TRUST ME, IT WON'T WORK A SECOND TIME," he coughed.  "UGH.  TASTES LIKE POTPOURRI."

"How do you know what potpourri tastes like?"

He made an indescribable face at her remembering.  "YOUR MOTHER HAD SOME OUT ONCE.  WE WERE INVITED TO MEET THE KING AND QUEEN IN PERSON SOON AFTER THE OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS FOR ALL WHO MADE THE CUT.  RED DARED ME TO TRY IT...  NOT MY PROUDEST MOMENT..."

"Okay!  You need to stop making me laugh!  My sides are starting to hurt."  Papyrus splashed her once more for taking the piss.  This prompted Chara to tackle him in a vain attempt to shove him under which earned her another dunking.  Next, she tried climbing his back and pulling him in the opposite direction to no avail.

He caught her ankles instead and said with a devilish smile, "STOP FIGHTING AND HOLD ONTO ME."

"Huh?  Why?" she questioned halting her failed attempt at drowning him.

"TRUST ME.  I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT TO SHOW YOU.  MIND YOUR BREATH AND DON'T LET GO.  WE ARE TAKING A RIDE DOWN THE MIDDLE WATERFALL.  THE UNDERTOW WILL SUCK YOU IN IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING, SO DO _NOT_ LET GO OF ME."  She nodded and tightened her grip around his rib cage with both hands and legs.  Once secure, Papyrus dove under and swiftly made it to the second mini waterfall down stream.  It was a good twenty-five foot drop into the deep water below giving him little time to arc away from the falls.  He rose quickly pulling away from the undertow as hard as he could.

"Woooh!  That was fun!  I have never been this far down before.  What's down here?"

"YOU SHALL SEE.  IT'S NOT MUCH, BUT YOU'LL LIKE IT.  KEEP A TIGHT GRIP ON ME.  WE ARE GOING BACK UP A LITTLE."  He hopped out of the river onto land and squeezed them behind the falls.  Several shelf rocks protruded from the wall making it perfect for climbing.  About five feet back up the cliff, they entered a small, dark cave that Papyrus checked with the light of his magic to ensure it was vacant.  He pulled them both up and set Chara down.  Feeling more than a little vulnerable, she curled her naked self up against the smooth cave wall.  It was cool and damp against her, but she didn't mind.  The earthen scent reminded her of rolling around the grass in the spring sunshine all those years ago.  "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" he stirred her from delving too far into memory.

"It's nice," she replied looking left and right seeing how small it was.

"NO, NO.  LOOK UP."  He pointed a skeletal finger to the ceiling for emphasis.  Chara had tilted her head back to see dozens of large crystals in various pinks, purples, ruby, and citrine colors shining back at her.  Well, they seemed to be warm colors given that Papyrus' magic was the only light source.  *The brilliant shimmer under the warm glow filled her with Determination*.

"It's beautiful!  How did you find a place like this?"

"SANS AND I WERE RUNNING FROM SOME BAD MONSTERS, _REAL_ BAD MONSTERS...  WE WERE LITTLE AND KIDS DOWN HERE ARE EASY EXPERIENCE FOR LV.  HE HIT THE WATER AND WE NEARLY DROWNED TRYING TO ESCAPE.  IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY BROTHER, I WOULD HAVE BEEN CAUGHT IN THE DRAG AND TAKEN DOWN AFTER RIDING THE WATERFALL.  THAT'S HOW I LEARNED TO STAY AWAY FROM THE UNDERTOW."

"That's terrible..."

"IT IS WHAT IT IS.  RED DRAGGED ME BEHIND THE FALLS AND NOTICED THIS CAVE, SO WE HID IN HERE FOR NEARLY TWO DAYS IN THE DARK NOT DARING TO MAKE SO MUCH AS A WHIMPER.  WE WERE TOO WEAK TO FIGHT SUCH HIGH LEVEL OPPONENTS..." he snubbed his nasal bone remembering.

"You were children just trying to survive."

"PATHETIC EXCUSE.  BUT, WHEN WE FINALLY HAD THE SPINE TO EXIT THE CAVE, WE FOUND OURSELVES FACE TO FACE WITH UNDYNE PICKING MUSHROOMS ALONG THE RIVER BEND.  SHE IMMEDIATELY ENGAGED BATTLE UNTIL RED TOLD ME TO RUN AS FAST AS I COULD.  I WAS MAYBE FOUR OR FIVE IN AGE AND SANS WAS VERY PROTECTIVE THEN.  THIS CAUGHT HER ATTENTION SINCE MONSTERS DON'T USUALLY PROTECT EACH OTHER REGARDLESS OF FAMILIAL STATUS, SO SHE FELT WE COULD BE TRUSTED.  SHE TOSSED HER SPEAR AND TRIPPED ME, THEN TOLD US WE COULD COME TO HER HOUSE AND EAT IF WE WERE HUNGRY.  AFTER THAT, WE EXPLAINED WHAT HAPPENED AND SHE OFFERED FOR US TO STAY A NIGHT OR TWO.  WE STAYED FOUR YEARS INSTEAD.  SHE TRAINED US, FED US, TAUGHT SANS HOW TO COOK, AND TAUGHT ME HOW TO READ, WRITE, AND WORK MATH.  SHE TAUGHT US BOTH DISCIPLINE AND MANNERS.  AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT PAID DAMN ATTENTION.  IN EXCHANGE, WE SCAVENGED, DID CHORES, AND KEPT HER COMPANY SINCE SHE WAS ALONE.  SHE EVEN HELPED US FIND A HOUSE WHEN SANS WAS READY TO WORK A REAL JOB.  THAT'S HOW HE ENDED UP SELLING HOTDOGS AND HOTCATS.  THAT IS ALSO HOW HE LEARNED THE HARD WAY ABOUT TAXES.  HE CAME HOME BRUISED AND HIS SKULL CRACKED OVER HIS EYE.  I OVERHEARD HIM TELL UNDYNE THAT TWO GUARDSMEN CAME TO COLLECT THE TAXES HE OWED, AND THEY ROUGHED HIM UP SO IT WOULDN'T SLIP HIS MIND AGAIN.  AND THUS, UNDYNE AND I DECIDED TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD ONE DAY.  ONE OF US HAD TO MAKE CAPTAIN AT ALL COSTS SO GUARDS LIKE THAT COULD BE DEALT WITH ACCORDINGLY."

"The justification in your cruelty..." Chara finished his thoughts.

"YEAH...  I ACTUALLY TOLD YOU MORE THAN I INTENDED, SO IT'S YOUR TURN NOW."

Chara's heart settled back into the center of her chest where it belonged.  She hoped he would continue and reveal the raw nerve he prodded around yet, under no circumstances, touched.  Honestly, she was running out of secrets.  They had played this game of back-and-forth for a while learning new tidbits and secrets about each other to build trust.  She thought hard about revealing her darkest secret and wondered if light on that knowledge would push him away.  She looked up at him cast in the vermilion hue that radiated from his very being and decided against it for now.  "Actually, I will share two of my own since you gave me a very personal story.  This is something that only I know.  Frisk isn't even aware of this, so please bury it deep in the back of your mind and leave it there.  I _do not_ want her to ever know."  Papyrus agreed and reassured her patiently waiting for her to continue.  "There is a big reason I never want to reach the Surface again.  Frisk and I truly have no one and nothing to go back to.  Mom had been on the couch for three days binging on alcohol, valium, and sitcoms.  We woke up the next morning, but Mom... didn't.  I didn't know what to do, so I panicked.  I wouldn't even let Frisk out of the bedroom...  Told her we had to sneak out the fire escape and leave.  I didn't want her to see that, not after what she went through with Dad."

"YOU WOULD HAVE ME, YOU KNOW.  ALWAYS - DOWN HERE, UP THERE - IT DOESN'T MATTER."  He tried to comfort her the best way he knew.  He moved the five feet across to sit beside her and wrapped one long arm around her.

"I prefer down here.  At least here, I feel safe."

"FAIR ENOUGH, BUT I CAN TELL THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE YOU HAVE TO TELL ME."

Chara hesitated leaning into his ribs and burying her face so he couldn't see.  "I'm scared, Pap," her voice cracked.  "The experiments aren't working as planned and everyone is riding on our ability to control the magic dormant in our ancestral DNA.  Everyone down here is screaming to be rescued.  I know you're not immune to it either, but I can't save anyone from this place.  I can't save you, I couldn't save Frisk, hell, I couldn't even save myself.  I'm just like my father; failed at every turn.  I'm so afraid of failing you too.  I'm afraid you'll see my true colors and change your mind about all of this - about _us._   My true self isn't as calm and collected as I would have you believe.  I still very much feel like the lost child that plummeted straight down here.  Sometimes, I feel so overwhelmed and I can't breathe and my chest hurts and I'm so scared you and everyone else will think I'm weak and I'm not supposed to cry because Asriel always said big kids don't cry, but I can't help it sometimes and-"  Tears stained her rosy cheeks as she let go of so much frustration and disappointment in herself.  Her hands raked farther back into her hair before he turned and took both of them.

"HEY, HEY!  NOW, YOU LISTEN TO ME."  Papyrus freed a bony hand and moved it under her chin pulling her eyes to his.  "I HAVE SEEN YOU AT YOUR WORST.  I KNOW HOW DIFFICULT AND COMPLICATED YOU CAN BE, AND I KNOW HOW MUCH MORE COMPASSIONATE YOU ARE THAN MOST OF US.  BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANY FOE, I DON'T FEAR DEATH, I REFUSE TO BACK DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE, AND I SURE AS HELL WON'T RUN FROM A BULL-HEADED, KNOW-IT-ALL BRAT WHO'S MADE HER SHARE OF MISTAKES AND HAS THE SAME FEARS AND SELF-DOUBT AS EVERYONE ELSE.  I NEVER EXPECTED ALL OF THIS TO MAGICALLY GET BETTER.  DON'T PUT THAT ON YOURSELF, AND DON'T EVER THINK I WOULD PUT IT ON YOU EITHER.  AS FAR AS LEAVING THIS PLACE, IF WE FIND A WAY OUT THEN SO BE IT.  IF WE DON'T, THAT'S FINE TOO SO LONG AS I HAVE YOU WITH ME.  YOU HAVEN'T FAILED A DAMN THING.  UNDERSTAND?"

"S-Sorry...  I didn't mean to break down."  He cut her off with a kiss and wiped away the running tears cupping her cheeks with both hands.

"DON'T APOLOGIZE.  I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO SAVE ANYONE.  THAT'S YOUR FATHER'S PROJECTION OF HIS OWN FAILURES.  BABY, TAKE MY ADVICE AND LET THAT SHIT GO."

"Maybe you're right-"

"DAMN RIGHT, I'M RIGHT.  COME HERE."  Papyrus lifted her into his lap and wrapped her up tight.  "SIMPLY BEING WITH YOU IS ENOUGH FOR ME.  HELL, YOU CONNED ME INTO SWIMMING, DIDN'T YOU?  I'M OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF WATERFALL AT NIGHT, SPORTING MY FINEST PLAID BOXERS WITH YOU COMPLETELY DISROBED, HIDING IN A CAVE BECAUSE WE CAN.  IF THAT'S NOT A STATEMENT ON HOW CRAZY I AM OVER YOU, THEN I'LL RETIRE MY TITLE AS LIEUTENANT."

She busted out laughing at the sarcastic mention of his underwear.  "You _do_ look rather snazzy in those striped boxers."

"SHUT UP," he groaned planting another kiss against her pouted lips followed by another and another.  Her heart skipped as it rose in her throat effectively stealing her breath.  She felt a tingling pulse through her whole body with each meeting of smooth bone to skin.  Gently, he moved in succession to her chin, jaw line, neck, then temple placing a soft kiss in each chosen spot.  Chara sighed and leaned against his sternum.

"Alright," she whispered, "one more thing tonight."  Quiet and low, completely embarrassed, she sang.  Her words were hardly a sound at first, but slowly rose with her confidence.  She sang a melody from a distant childhood that her parents often used to put her and Frisk to sleep.

"I BE DAMN.  YOU CAN SING," was all he could manage to say at the end.

"You aren't bad yourself with the right kind of music."

"NO-NO.  _ONE_ SONG.  I KNOW ONE SONG THAT I HAVE HEARD MOST OF MY LIFE.  I SANG TO YOU BECAUSE I KNOW THAT SONG HOLDS A BITTER MEMORY AND I WANTED TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER."

"Pap, it's sweet of you to try, but you can't just erase the past.  Even RESET's don't actually take us back in time and they sure don't erase the memory, for us anyway.  That's why I don't mind these scars.  They might be a reminder of where I've been, but they also remind me of how far I've come.  I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Her words spoke volumes to him in a way that no one's could.  He didn't have any words himself, so he simply laid his skull on top of her head and raked his hands through her damp hair.  The perfume of echo flowers radiating off of her was enticing mixed with the earthiness of the cave.  He could breathe this easier than the perfume she normally wore.  He felt her heartbeat relax and her breathing steady as she began to doze off.  Feeling groggy himself, he mechanically reached for his phone only to realized he left everything back at the original spot.  "OH _FUCK_..." Papyrus groaned in a deep, raspy voice as the back of his skull met the cave wall with a light thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, submerged sex in real life isn't ideal and can be dangerous. But, this is fiction so... yeah. And, the water they're in mostly consists of magic from the general atmosphere and echo flowers. Remember, do research and consult a doctor before trying anything risque. Stay safe peeps, and thank you all for your support and comments! <3
> 
> **EDIT**: Thank you @bis-cvit!! I love the work you put into this scene! I just had to republish this chapter with that beautiful piece! She's such a talented artist and I can't thank her enough for her hard work. ^^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy the little edit.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, looks like my one-shot is going to take at least another chapter. I really didn't mean to drag it out, but I got caught up in the story. I apologize to those who were waiting for the juicy parts. I'll get around to it, promise.


End file.
